Why Me?
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: [CHAPTER 10 END!] Sehun dan Luhan adalah reinkarnasi dari dua namja yang saling mencintai namun terhalang oleh Kris, suami Luhan di masa lampau. Lalu bagaimana cara mereka bersatu di kehidupan 300 tahun sesudahnya dengan Kris yang telah menjadi suami Tao? [HunHan, Yaoi, Chaptered, Slight KrisTao, rated m for nc di chap 10, ganti sum)
1. Chapter 1

_Aku hanya seorang namja biasa yang masih menduduki kelas sebelas_

_Semuanya berjalan normal_

_Hingga sosok kuno itu datang_

_Dan sosok kuno itu melibatkan aku_

_Aku yang tidak tau apapun_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Why Me?**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhan!"

Luhan yang awalnya bersenandung ria di koridor sepi –karna masih pagi- itu akhirnya menoleh. Menemukan kyungsoo yang Entah kenapa terengah-engah dan berkeringat deras. Tangan kanan kyungsoo bersandar pada bahu Luhan. Sementara yang kiri memegang lututnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat kelelahan.

"ada apa, kyung? Ini masih pagi, kenapa kau begini? Dan kenapa kau masih pakai seragam kemarin? Kau tak ingat hari?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Napasnya masih terengah. "kau –hahh.. harus ikut aku ke lapangan sekarang! Ini –hahh.. penting! Orang itu memanggilmu terus, Lu!"

Luhan menatap kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. "orang itu? Siapa?"

"kau harus ikut aku. Sekarang." Dan kyungsoo langsung menyeret Luhan ke lapangan sepak bola yang tergolong luas. Dan disana, dibawah pohon beringin itu. Luhan menemukan sesuatu –ah bukan! Seseorang.

"dia, lu! dia orang nya!" ujar kyungsoo dengan menunjuk seseorang berambut pirang yang tengah duduk dengan kaki yang diluruskan di bawah pohon beringin. Luhan tak bisa melihat wajahnya atau sekedar ujung hidungnya sekalipun. Karna seseorang itu tengah menunduk dan poni-nya menutupi wajahnya. Tapi satu yang pasti, dia _namja_, dia bukan orang dari sekitar sini, dan dia terlihat lusuh. Ah! Dan satu lagi, kulitnya terlalu putih.

"kyung, kau tau _namja_ ini dari mana?"

Diam. Tak ada jawaban. Luhan menoleh. Kyungsoo tidak ada.

"kyung? Kyung? KYUNGSOO!" Luhan benar-benar bingung. Kenapa sepi sekali? Bukannya ini sudah jam masuk sekolah? Lalu kemana kyungsoo tadi?

"Luhan.. Luhan.. Luhan.."

Oh astaga, jadi ini orang yang memanggil namanya tadi? Kenapa suaranya lirih sekali? Luhan jadi merinding sendiri.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Membuat poni _namja_ putih itu tergeser dari tempatnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan hanya berpikir _'astaga, dia tampan.' _Berulang kali.

Perlahan Luhan mendekat. Dirasanya udara semakin lembab dan dingin. Membuat Luhan bergidik sendiri. Walau memang ini sudah mendekati musim dingin. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba dingin seperti ini Luhan rasa terlalu aneh.

Luhan perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya hingga berjongkok dan lebih memilih untuk bersila setelahnya di hadapan _namja_ dengan kulit putih dan rambut pirangnya itu. Menatap wajah tenang itu dengan perlahan. Mata itu tertutup. Hidung yang mancung. Bibir yang Entah bagaimana terlihat begitu merah dan menggairahkan di mata Luhan. Alisnya yang tebal. Pipinya yang lumayan tirus dan Jangan lupakan rahang yang kokoh nan tegas itu. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan _namja_ didepannya ini, dia memakai pakaian bangsawan orang eropa pada jaman dulu. Dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam. Tapi ada yang aneh. kenapa kerah kemeja nya berdiri? Terlihat keren sih, memang, tapi kenapa harus ada besi penyangganya juga?! lalu apa lagi itu? Wig putih keriting kriwul itu kenapa ada ditangan _namja_ ini?! Jadi dia memakainya tadi? Padahal menurut Luhan _namja_ ini lebih keren dengan rambut pirangnya ini. Kaoskaki _namja_ ini juga terlalu tinggi. Sampai di bawah lutut dan celananya baru diatas kaoskaki itu. Kenapa gaya berpakaiannya aneh sekali sih?

Tangan Luhan Entah kenapa terulur mendekati leher _namja_ itu. Berniat melepas besi penyangga kerah yang di leher itu. Luhan rasa _namja_ ini tidur. Dan Sepertinya sakit jika kepala menunduk sedangkan ada besi yang berada di kerah kita. Itu terdengar.. menyakitkan.

Tapi tiba-tiba mata setajam elang itu terbuka. Kepala itu tegak menatap ke depan. Membuat Luhan yang berada di samping _namja_ itu buru-buru menarik tangannya menjauh dari leher _namja_ itu. Dan _namja_ itu menoleh. Menatap mata Luhan dengan pandangan mata yang tajam, dingin, dan menusuk. Luhan yang ditatap hanya bisa membeku. Jujur saja, _namja_ di depannya ini sangatlah tampan. Walau tatapan matanya setajam samurai dan sedingin di puncak everest *halah* tapi Entah kenapa Luhan menyukai mata elang itu. Dia seperti baru menemukan sesuatu yang ia rindukan selama ini. Tapi Luhan tidak tau kenapa dia merindukan _namja_ tatapan _namja_ didepannya.

_Namja_ itu membuka mulutnya. Mulutnya terlihat kering sekali. "_nu.. gu?_"

Luhan gelagapan. Aneh mendengar suara _namja_ didepannya. Aksen nya berbeda.

"_naneun.. Lu Han imnida_." Jawab Luhan perlahan. Dan Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mata _namja_ itu membulat. Tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat dan-

_Grebb!_

-memeluk Luhan erat. Membuat Luhan menjadi kikuk sendiri. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika _namja_ itu menciumi telinganya.

"astaga, lu. aku merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Akhirnya kau mengunjungi ku disini."

Luhan mematung. Apa maksudnya? Dia bahkan baru melihat _namja_ ini sekali dalam hidupnya selama tujuhbelas tahun ini dan dia bilang.. dia akhirnya mengunjunginya? Memang dulu pernah bertemu? Dimana? Luhan tak ingat pernah melihat _namja_ ini sebelumnya? Atau memang tidak pernah?

_Namja_ itu berdiri. Menarik Luhan untuk berdiri juga. Pandangan Luhan kosong. Dia bingung.

"lu? _gwenchana_?" _namja_ itu menepuk pipi Luhan. Dan akhirnya pandangan Luhan kembali terfokus pada _namja_ didepannya. Luhan agak mendongak karna memang _namja_ itu beberapa cm lebih tinggi darinya.

"_nu.. gu?_" aih, sekarang Luhan yang bertanya. Dengan nada yang sama pula.

_Namja_ itu menampakkan ekspresi kaget. Kaget? Kenapa?

"ini aku! Oh Sehun! kau lupa? Apa sebegitu tidak pentingnya aku sampai kau lupa padaku?! Aku sudah menuggu sangat lama untuk dirimu, lu!" _namja_ –yang ternyata bernama Sehun- itu menggoyang pundak Luhan sebentar.

"bu-bukan begitu. A-aku hanya terlalu.. kaget. Iya, maksudku kaget." Walau Luhan tak tau apa maksud _namja_ ini tapi dia sedikit tak tega jika harus jujur padanya. Sepertinya _namja_ ini benar-benar membutuhkan dirinya.

_Grebb! _

Sekali lagi Luhan dipeluk oleh _namja_ itu hingga wajahnya tenggelam di dada bidang milik Sehun. aroma tubuh Sehun yang tak sengaja Luhan hirup membuat Luhan merasa nyaman tiba-tiba.

"sekarang ayo kita pulang." Ujar _namja_ itu begitu melepas pelukannya.

"pulang? Tapi aku baru saja kesi- YAK! JANGAN MENARIKKU TIBA-TIBA BEGINI!"

.

.

.

"kau punya baju? Aku harus mandi sekarang."

Entah bagaimana ceritanya Sehun malah menarik Luhan ke toilet _namja_ di sekolah. Dan menutup pintu nya rapat-rapat.

_Krrriiiiii~ng! _

bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Luhan harus masuk kelas sekarang.

"eum, ada. Kau bisa ke ruang ganti disebelah toilet ini. Aku harus masuk ke kelas. Dan kau Jangan kemana-mana. Sekalipun kau sudah selesai mandi tetap dalam toilet. _Arraseo?_" Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan langsung pergi. Ke kelasnya tentu saja. Dan kali ini sekolah sudah sangat ramai.

.

.

Luhan duduk di kursinya dan meletakkan tasnya di meja. Menoleh ke bangku disampingnya dan tak menemukan kyungsoo disana.

'_tidak biasanya kyungsoo jam segini belum masuk kelas. Padahal dia 'kan sudah datang tadi.'_

"jongin!" begitu melihat jongin –_namja_chingu kyungsoo- pun berniat Tanya. Mungkin dia melihatnya tadi.

"apa kau melihat kyungsoo?"

"oh, dia tidak masuk hari ini. _Eomma_ nya bilang kyungsoo sedang ke busan sejak kemarin sore."

'_hah? lalu yang kulihat tadi siapa?'_

"good morning, student." Ahh, Lee-_songsaengnim_ sudah masuk.

.

.

Luhan masih termenung dalam kelasnya. Masih memikirkan kyungsoo yang tadi pagi dilihatnya dan juga tentang _namja_ tadi -Sehun maksudnya, yang kini berada di toilet. Apa jadinya jika seseorang pergi ke toilet dan menemukan Sehun disana? Dan kalau ditanya dia kesini bersama siapa pasti dia akan menjawab bahwa dia bersama Luhan. Bisa-bisa dia dikira membawa anak dari sekolah lain! Lalu, Luhan akan dihukum setelahnya! Oh- astaga..

"permisi, _saem_. Boleh saya izin ke toilet sebentar?" itu suara chen.

Deg!

Luhan merasa hidupnya akan berakhir sekarang. _'kumohon saem.. Jangan izinkan chen untuk ke toilet! Jebal!'_

"tentu saja, Jangan lama-lama, ne?"

Dan Luhan berakhir dengan memukul kepalanya sendiri ke meja nya.

.

Tok tok!

"siapa?" ujar Lee-_songsaengnim_ begitu mendengar ketukan pintu.

"ini chen, _saem_."

"ah, masuklah." Chen masuk. Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja. Apa dia tidak menemukan Sehun disana?

"psst! Chen!" bisik Luhan begitu chen kembali di tempat duduknya.

"apa?"

"kau tak melihat seseorang di toilet? _Namja_ pirang?" chen menggeleng.

"tidak. Aku tidak lihat ada orang di toilet. Memang kenapa?"

"tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran."

.

.

_Krrriiiii~ng!_

Begitu Luhan mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi dia langsung berlari ke toilet. Berharap chen hanya tak teliti melihat toilet dan menemukan Sehun di dalam salah satu bilik.

"Sehun-ssi?" Luhan membuka dua bilik pertama. Kosong.

"apa kau masih di dalam? Sehun-ssi, jawab aku." Dua bilik selanjutnya. Masih kosong juga.

"Sehun-ssi? Jangan bersembunyi." Hingga bilik ke sepuluh Luhan masih tak menemukan apapun. Bahkan lantai di sepuluh bilik itu kering semua.

Dan Luhan berlari keluar menuju lokernya. Membukanya dengan terengah dan keadaan lokernya tak berubah sama sekali seperti terakhir kali dia melihatnya kemarin. Dan tak ada satu pakaian pun yang lenyap dari lokernya.

'_sebenarnya namja pirang itu kemana? Atau Jangan-jangan.. dia sudah menghadap kepsek karna bukan anak sekolah ini?'_

Pikiran Luhan tambah kalut. Bagaimana jika ke khawatirannya tadi benar-benar terjadi?

Bagaimana jika Sehun menyebutkan namanya saat di introgasi oleh kepsek?

Tapi-

"Lu Han-ssi?"

itu suara kepsek!

Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Kim-_songsaengnim_ –kepsek- tengah tersenyum padanya. "Luhan-ssi? Bisakah kau ikut aku ke perpus sekarang? Ada beberapa surat kuno yang mencantumkan namamu disana. Mungkin itu milikmu."

"ne?" hah? surat kuno untuk dirinya?

Oh- astaga.. kenapa banyak sekali hal bersifat kuno hari ini yang melibatkan dirinya?!

.

.

.

Luhan melempar tasnya begitu saja dan langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang di apartemen miliknya. Tak peduli bahwa surat-surat kuno di tasnya itu menunggu untuk di baca. Tadi, Kim-_songsaengnim_ meminta –memaksa Luhan secara halus sebenarnya- agar Luhan menerima surat-surat kuno yang terkirim untuk koleksi perpustakaan sekolah itu. Memang sebenarnya surat itu hanya di tujukan untuk koleksi sekolah saja, tapi Entah bagaimana hampir keseluruhan surat itu bertuliskan alamat di daerah sekitar sekolah dan di tujukan untuk seseorang bernama Luhan. Luhan tadinya sudah menyangkal, mungkin dulu ada orang yang bernama Luhan, itu bukan hal yang tidak masuk akal 'kan? Tapi Kim-_songsaengnim_ berkata bahwa Luhan yang di cantumkan di surat itu benar-benar di deskripsikan sama seperti Luhan. Bahkan kim-_songsaengnim_ bilang ada fotonya. Dan akhirnya daripada Luhan harus berlama-lama berada di ruang kepsek dan menunda istirahatnya lebih lama, Luhan menerima surat itu dan membawanya pulang.

.

.

.

"yo! Luhan! Yo! Yo! Yo! Kenapa kau tak bersemangat sekali pagi ini, Yo!"

"berhentilah menge-rapp seperti itu, baek. Aku tau kau pacar dari seorang _rapper_ sekolah. Tapi tak begini juga caranya." Sahut Luhan malas pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Byun Baekhyun namanya. Satu komplotan dengan dirinya dan kyungsoo. Dan dia paling cerewet di kelas mereka.

"hahh- mana kyungsoo?"

"dia di busan sejak dua hari lalu." Baekhyun hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"oh ya, lu. kau tau? Hari ini ada murid baru. Ah, aku penasaran. Dia yeoja atau _namja_ ya? Kalau yeoja aku harap dia sexy."

"ingatlah pacar peri mu itu! Dia sudah susah-susah mengejarmu, baek." Luhan menoyor kepala baekhyun.

.

"nah, hari ini ada murid baru. Dia pindahan dari inggris. Silahkan masuk." Semua murid memandang penuh Tanya menuju pintu. Tapi tak begitu dengan Luhan. Dia masih memikirkan _namja_ kemarin- Oh Sehun. semua murid ber-'whoa' ria pun Luhan tak ikut-ikutan. Wajahnya masih ia tanam/? Di meja miliknya.

"sekarang Perkenalkan dirimu."

Kelas hening.

"_annyeong haseyo. Oh Sehun Imnida_."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Kepada para readers sekalian Jangan nimpukin puterr pake sandal ya gegara ga bikin sequel when love is coming malah buat ff baru *malah ditimpukin*

Oke, ini ceritanya agak gaje emang. Ada yang udah baca ff puterr sebelumnya yang 'The Sorrow of Young Sehun'? nah ini dikit banyak nyambung ke ff itu. Side story? Sequel? Ga tau juga mau di sebut apa.

Sebut aja chapter awalan ini pendek. Emang pendek banget karna puterr udah ga kuat duduk buat nerusin ni ff. maklum, puterr lagi PMS. Sakiiiiiiittt banget Rasanya punggung. Mau patah gitu. *lebay*

Well, Review Please?


	2. Chapter 2

_Berikan aku petunjuk!_

_Kenapa surat itu berlabel nama tetangga yang menyebalkan itu?!_

_Aaarrgghh! _

_Aku bisa gila!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Why Me? (Chapter 2)**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"sekarang Perkenalkan dirimu." Kim-_saem_ menyuruh murid baru itu untuk berkenalan. Tapi Luhan memilih untuk tak peduli. Lagi pula apa hubungannya antara anak baru dengannya nanti? Paling-paling mereka hanya menjadi teman se-

"_annyeong haseyo. Oh Sehun Imnida_."

-kelas..

Tunggu! Apa murid baru itu bilang?! Oh Sehun?!

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya kasar. Dan menemukan seorang _namja_ tinggi yang mempunyai warna kulit yang sama dengan Oh Sehun yang ia temukan kemarin di bawah pohon beringin. warna rambut yang sama, bentuh tubuh yang sama, rahang yang sama, hidung yang sama, dan mata elang yang sama. Dia benar-benar Oh Sehun!

"nah, kau bisa memilih untuk duduk di meja yang mana. Ada dua yang kosong milik Lu Han dan milik Byun Baekhyun." Mata elang itu Entah bagaimana malah menatap Luhan intens dengan pandangan bingung yang ditutupi oleh pandangan menusuk yang sedikit banyak membuat Luhan kikuk sendiri.

"aku duduk dengan Luhan, _saem_." Mata Luhan melebar. Ini bangku miliknya dan Kyungsoo! Lalu kalau masuk Kyungsoo duduk dimana?!

"tenang saja, Lu. Kyungsoo akan duduk denganku nanti. Dia tidak akan keberatan kalau ternyata yang menggantikannya adalah _namja_ setampan itu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit menggoda Luhan yang langsung merutuki mulut yang selalu dijajah Chanyeol setiap hari itu. Bagaimana mulut itu bisa sebegitu jahil?! _Eomma_ Baekhyun ngidam apa dulu? Acara gossip?!

Kim-_saem_ memperbolehkan Sehun untuk duduk dan dia memulai pelajarannya. Menyuruh para murid untuk membuka buku catatan mereka karna mereka akan menulis. Tapi sebelumnya dia mengabsen para murid terlebih dahulu

Sehun duduk dan langsung membuka tasnya untuk mengambil bukunya. Sementara Luhan yang sudah siap menulis hanya memandang Sehun yang berada di kanannya dengan heran. Dia.. benar-benar mirip Oh Sehun yang kemarin..

"aku tau aku tampan. Jangan menatapku dengan penasaran seperti itu."

Whoa! Anak ini narsis sekali!

"namamu.. Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan. Tak peduli dengan kenarsisan teman sebangkunya ini beberapa saat yang lalu.

"kau tidak dengar tadi? Suaraku kurang keras?" Sehun tak menatap Luhan sama sekali. Dia masih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"kau orang inggris asli? Kenapa bisa bahasa korea?" ucap Luhan yang tak termasuk jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun.

"bukan. Ayahku orang inggris. Ibuku orang korea. Aku di korea sampai umur sepuluh."

"_Lu Han!"_

"hadir, _saem_!" sahut Luhan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya begitu namanya di panggil oleh Kim-_saem_.

"kau kemarin ke sekolah ini?"

"terakhir aku kesini seminggu lalu. Kenapa?"

Luhan ingin berkata bahwa dia melihat Oh Sehun versi kuno kemarin. Tapi dia takut Sehun malah akan mentertawakannya. "aku melihatmu.. kemarin,"

"hah? lalu?"

"aku melihatmu di bawah pohon beringin di lapangan sekolah kemarin pagi. Dan kau menggunakan pakaian seperti..,"

"_Oh Se Hun!"_

"hadir, _saem_!" kenapa harus di absen kalau Sehun saja baru memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai anak baru tadi? _Saem_ yang aneh.

"seperti?"

"seperti pakaian bangsawan eropa jaman dulu."

Sehun berpikir. Kesukaannya tentang sejarah di pertanyakan oleh dirinya sendiri sekarang. Pakaian bangsawan eropa jaman dulu itu seperti apa?

"maksudmu dengan _wig_ putih keriting dan kerah berpenyangga besi begitu?"

"i-iya."

Sehun memutar matanya malas. "ouh, kau pasti bercanda. Aku tidak pernah menggunakan pakaian seperti itu seumur hidupku. Matamu Sepertinya konslet."

"YAK!"

'_lalu? Yang kulihat itu.. siapa?'_

.

.

.

Luhan menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya ke apartemen miliknya. Baru kemarin dia mengenal Sehun yang baru Luhan ketahui sangat menyebalkan. Dan sekarang, dia harus mengerjakan tugas sastra bersama Sehun. apalagi mereka harus menjelaskan ulang novel eropa abad tujuh belas. Bayangkan! NOVEL EROPA ABAD TUJUH BELAS! Ugh- bunuh saja Luhan sekarang.

Eum, baru saja Luhan keluar dari lift menuju lantai apartemen miliknya. Lantai dua belas. Tapi Rasanya ada yang berbeda. Kenapa ramai sekali? Hanya ada dua apartemen di lantai ini dan Luhan hanya sendiri. Tapi kenapa sekarang pintu apartemen 1202 terbuka? Bukannya apartemen itu.. kosong?

Ah, paling penghuni baru. Itu artinya dia punya tetangga baru. Tak apa, yang penting tetangga itu tidak berisik saja saat malam. Apartemen disini tidak kedap suara.

Dan Luhan harap penghuni apartemen itu bukan pengantin baru. Dia tak mau mendengar suara desahan saat malam -_-'

.

.

_Jduk! Jduk! Jduk! Krieeett!_

Luhan merasa tak bisa focus sekarang. Ini sudah malam dan sekarang waktunya untuk belajar. Hey! Dia anak yang rajin tau! Dia sudah jauh-jauh dari Beijing ke seoul untuk satu tujuan! Mencari ilmu! Masa' setelah susah-susah ke korea dia hanya bersenang-senang saja? Itu namanya anak durhaka.

_Jduk! Jduk! Jduk! Krieeett!_

"ASTAGA! TETANGGA BARU BISAKAH KAU DIAM! AKU MAU BELAJAAAAAAR!" Luhan benar-benar murka sekarang. Telinganya sudah ia sumpal dengan kapas tapi memang tak ada gunanya jika tetangga baru itu terus melakukan kegiatannya yang super berisik itu!

_Jduk! Jduk! Jduk!_

"CUKUP SUDAH! AKU AKAN KESANA SEKARANG! APA DIA TIDAK TAU ADA ORANG YANG SEDANG BELAJAR DISINI?! APA DIA TIDAK SADAR KALAU DIA PUNYA TETANGGA?!" Luhan melepas kapas itu kasar dan melangkah besar-besar keluar dari apartemennya menuju apartemen tetangganya. Tak peduli dengan penampilannya dengan rambut yang diikat ke atas ataupun kaosnya yang lengannya di gulung keatas ataupun celana piyamanya yang benar-benar kebesaran. Dia harus mendiamkan tetangganya itu!

.

_DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!_

"YAK! KELUAR! ANDA BENAR-BENAR MENGGANGGU TETANGGA SEKARANG! KELUAR!"

_Krieeett!_

Pintu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan pemilik yang memakai kaos biasa dan boxer serta masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pakaiannya terlihat berdebu. Sepertinya dia sedang bersih-bersih barusan.

"eh- kau?"

Luhan benar-benar marah sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak minta maaf atau bagaimana karna telah mengganggu tetangga?! Kenapa dia watados sekali?!

"ANDA TIDAK TAU WAKTU 'KAH? ANDA TIDAK TAU ANDA MEMILIKI SEORANG TETANGGA DISINI HAH?!"

"eh?" sang tetangga itu hanya bingung. Kenapa dengan orang ini? Kenapa datang langsung marah-marah?

"ANDA SANGAT MENGGANGGU TAU TIDAK! SAYA SEDANG BELAJAR KENAPA ANDA MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI WAKTU SANTAI SEPERTI INI! DAN KENAPA ANDA TIDAK MINTA MAAF SAMA SEKA-"

Tetangga –yang seorang _namja_ itu- menarik Luhan masuk dan menyandarkan Luhan di dinding dan langsung mengurungnya. Menurunkan maskernya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan yang disambut wajah shock dari Luhan.

"Se-Sehun?"

Iya, tetangga baru Luhan itu Sehun, Oh Sehun. kebetulan yang mengerikan –dan sial tentu saja-

"aku mengganggu mu ya?"

"te-tentu saja!" Luhan gugup setengah mati sekarang. Wajah yang super tampan dan penuh pesona itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya! Ugh- Luhan rasa dia akan pingsan jika seperti ini terus.

"kau sedang belajar?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang Entah kenapa di buat menggairahkan.

"i-iya." Luhan ciut sekarang. Tangan Sehun kini menahan pinggang Luhan sementara mulut Sehun mulai mendekati telinga Luhan. Membuat buku yang tadinya berada di tangan Luhan terjatuh begitu saja karna tak bisa berpikir jernih tentang keadaannya sekarang. Sehun seperti memeluknya!

"maafkan aku."

_Slurpt~_

Luhan membeku. Buru-buru dia mendorong Sehun menjauh dan langsung keluar dari apartemen Sehun dan masuk ke apartemennya dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Samar Luhan mendengar suara terbahak yang keras dari apartemen Sehun.

'_sialan! Telingaku tidak virgin lagi! Awas kau Oh Sehun!'_

Iya, Sehun menjilat telinga kanan Luhan tadi.

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

Astaga- kenapa ada tamu disaat seperti ini?!

Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya pelan dan menemukan Sehun yang tersenyum bodoh disana.

"kau melupakan bukumu." Tangan Sehun terangkat dengan buku Luhan yang terjatuh tadi.

Luhan meraihnya. "terima kasih!" ujar Luhan ketus sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu apartemennya di depan muka Sehun yang malah menahan tawa setelahnya.

'_dia.. namja yang menarik.' -Sehun_

'_OH SEHUN MEMANG GILA!' -Luhan_

.

.

.

Begitu mendengar suara bell, Luhan langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju ke kantin. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang memandang Luhan heran dan Sehun yang tersenyum begitu menyadari kenapa Luhan langsung pergi. Dia tak mau berada di dekat Sehun lebih lama.

"kenapa dengan Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"lebih baik kita ke kantin menyusulnya. Ayo." Dan BaekSoo pun pergi ke kantin untuk membeli bakso *hah?*

.

"kau kenapa, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat Luhan yang meminum sodanya dengan muka tertekuk sebal.

"tak apa. Aku hanya merasa tak enak berada di dekat _namja_ gila itu terlalu lama." Ujar Luhan ketus yang disambut pandangan bertanya dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"_namja_ gila? maksudmu Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk.

"hey, kalian mau mendengarkan cerita dariku tidak?" tawar Kyungsoo menengahi.

"apa?"

"jadi begini, saat aku di busan kemarin aku mendapat cerita dari seorang _Ahjumma _yang ternyata lulusan sini. Katanya, pohon beringin di lapangan itu saksi dari bunuh diri seseorang karna putus cinta."

"kau yakin, Kyung?" Tanya Luhan. Mungkin saja ini ada hubungannya dengan Sehun kuno itu. Tapi sedikit banyak Luhan berharap semoga tidak. Dia tak mau tau bahwa dia baru saja berbicara dengan seorang hantu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"bagaimana ceritanya?"

"jadi begini, ada seorang _namja_ eropa yang bunuh diri dengan membidik kepalanya sendiri dengan pistol karena _namja_ yang ia cintai menikah dengan orang lain dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mencintainya lagi dengan cara yang halus namun menyakitkan. Nah, dia bunuh diri di bawah pohon beringin itu." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya menyakitkan sekali sampai dia harus bunuh diri begitu." Komentar Baekhyun sambil menatap pohon beringin yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"bahkan kata _Ahjumma _itu, _namja_ yang di cintai itu tidak pernah mengunjungi makam si _namja_ yang bunuh diri itu. Miris sekali. Bahkan Katanya arwah nya masih disana untuk menunggu si _namja_ berkunjung kesana."

"kau membuatku takut, Kyung."

"hei, ini hanya mitos." Kyungsoo mencoba menetralisir keadaan.

"tapi tetap saja."

.

.

Luhan merenung menatap lima surat yang ia dapatkan dari Kim-_songsaengnim_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Luhan tiba-tiba ingin membacanya setelah dia mendengar cerita dari Kyungsoo dari sekolah tadi. Dan Luhan mengambil satu secara acak, dan mulai membacanya.

"_sudah seminggu lebih aku berada di Beijing. Disini cukup sepi, tak seperti di seoul yang lebih ramai. _

_Awalnya aku tidak sadar kalau aku mempunyai tetangga. Sampai tetangga itu datang ke rumah dan menggedor pintu rumahku brutal karena keributan yang aku buat-"_

Luhan membacanya dengan alis terangkat satu. "cih, sangat Sehun sekali."

_._

_Hari itu Sehun benar-benar bingung harus menyikapi tetangga imut nan manis nya ini dengan cara seperti apa._

_Dia hanya membersihkan rumahnya dan memindahkan lemari miliknya yang sedikit menutupi pintu kamar mandi. Maklum, dia 'kan baru pindah. Tapi tak lama kemudian pintu rumahnya terdengar di gedor paksa oleh seseorang. Dan Sehun sebagai sang pemilik rumah membukanya dan berakhir dengan mendapat 'teriakan' dari seorang namja chinese yang sangat imut. Tapi satu hal yang tidak Sehun pahami. Namja itu menggunakan bahasa china saat meneriakinya._

"_pe-permisi. Bisa anda gunakan bahasa korea? Saya tidak bisa bahasa china."_

_Namja itu terdiam. Dan kini dia mulai menggunakan bahasa korea. "anda orang korea asli?"_

"_bukan. Saya blasteran korea-inggris."_

_Namja itu berdecih. "ahh.. pantas saja anda tidak tau tentang sopan santun! Anda sadar tidak kalau anda itu punya tetangga, hah?!"_

_Aih, ternyata makian itu belum selesai juga. _

"_PERBAIKI SIKAP ANDA! ANDA PUNYA TETANGGA DISINI! PERMISI!"_

_Dan namja itu pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang malah merutuki dirinya sendiri karna tak menanyakan nama namja yang sangat imut itu. Sepertinya memang hari ini dirinya tak beruntung._

_Tapi satu hal yang benar-benar beruntung di pihak Sehun. ternyata namja manis itu adalah tetangganya._

_Ah~ benar-benar menguntungkan~_

_Keesokkan harinya Sehun menemukan namja itu tengah menyapu halaman rumahnya yang seberanya sudah terlihat bersih. Tapi entah kenapa namja itu masih sibuk menyapu dengan khidmat._

"_ehm, permisi." Ujar Sehun lembut yang langsung membuat namja itu tegak dari posisinya yang tadi nya membungkuk sedikit.._

"_ne? ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"_saya hanya ingin berkenalan dengan anda. Saya tidak punya teman sama sekali disini. Mungkin anda bisa menjadi teman saya. Anda mau?"_

_Namja itu menampakkan raut wajah bingung sebelum akhirnya mengulum senyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "namaku Lu Han, panggil Luhan saja. Tak usah pakai embel-embel apapun. Anda?"_

_Sehun menyambut tangan Luhan. "namaku Oh Sehun. panggil Sehun tanpa embel-embel. Dan bisakah kita tak menggunakan bahasa formal?"_

_Luhan menarik tangannya. "ah, tentu saja. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun."_

_Sehun sadar. Senyuman namja chinese didepannya ini mampu membuat jantungnya turun ke perut karena senyuman itu terlalu mempesona._

.

"eh? kenapa begini? Ini bukan surat! Ini diary!"

Tiba-tiba mata Luhan menemukan sesuatu.

'_Oh Sehun. Beijing. 25 Agustus.'_

"MWO?! OH SEHUN?!"

'_apa Jangan-jangan.. yang menulis surat ini itu.. Oh Sehun yang hilang di kamar mandi kemarin?' _Tanya Luhan dalam batin. Entahlah, kenapa 'kebetulan' seperti ini bisa terjadi?

_Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.._

"_yeoboseo_?" dari siapa? Entahlah. Tak ada nama. Itu nomor yang tak dikenal.

"_ya. Bisakah kau berhenti teriak? Kau tau? Kau mengganggu tidur siangku!"_

Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan berteriak begitu ia melihat nomor di ponselnya dengan seksama.

"OH SEHUN?! KAU TAU DARIMANA NOMORKU?!"

"_kenapa kau teriak lagi! Telingaku sakit! Dan kau sendiri tau nomorku dari mana? Aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku sama sekali."_

Luhan gelagapan. Tentang Bagaimana dia tau nomor Sehun?

Hehe. Dia pernah iseng membuka loker Sehun dan menemukan ponsel Sehun disana. Jadi yah.. begitu.

"hehe. _Mian_. Kau tidur saja lagi. Aku tidak akan teriak."

"_baguslah. Awas kalau kau teriak! Aku akan membungkam mulutmu dengan mulutku sendiri!" tuutt.._

Luhan menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

_Aih, ancaman Sehun sangatlah menarik untuk di tunggu!_

_Eh- apa yang barusan ku pikirkan?_

.

.

Luhan tengah berada di dapur sekarang. Sebuah apron bermotif garis putih-merah menempel pas dengan tubuhnya. Walaupun dia hanya membuat seporsi omelet untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi yang namanya kebersihan harus tetap dijaga.

Sedikit lagi omeletnya matang. Baru saja Luhan mau mengambil piring. Tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Tentu saja dia langsung membuka pintunya untuk menemukan seorang _PostMan _berdiri di depan pintunya.

"dengan Luhan-_ssi_?"

"ne. saya sendiri. Apa ada surat untuk saya?" sedikit banyak Luhan ingin ada surat berisi uang yang nyasar ke rumahnya.

_PostMan _itu mengambil satu surat putih polos dan menyerahkan surat itu beserta tanda terimanya ke Luhan. "mohon tandatangan disini."

Luhan menerima suratnya dan menandatangani tanda terimanya.

Baru saja _PostMan _itu mau pergi. Tiba-tiba Luhan bertanya. "ah- permisi. Ini surat dari mana? Kenapa tak ada alamat pengirimnya?"

"maafkan saya. Tapi memang tak ada alamat pengirimnya. Kami tak menemukannya. Saya permisi." _PostMan _itu membungkuk sejenak kemudian pergi.

Luhan menutup pintu rumahnya dan meletakkan surat itu bersama empat surat kuno yang belum di bacanya di atas meja. Kemudian ia pergi ke dapur untuk menemukan omelet miliknya gosong.

"ASTAGA! LALU AKU HARUS MAKAN APA?! AKU CUMA PUNYA INI SAJA!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran mampir di otak Luhan. _'mungkin aku bisa meminta sesuatu ke Sehun.'_

.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Apartemen Sehun tak ada bell nya. Membuat tangannya sakit saja.

Pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan Sehun dengan tangan yang memegang sumpit dan bibir yang sedikit berminyak. "apa?"

"eum- kau punya ramyun tidak? Boleh aku minta satu?"

"hah? kau kehabisan bahan makanan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"masuklah. Makan saja denganku. Aku mendapat kiriman ramyun dari _eomma_-ku. Kebetulan dia mengirim dua porsi."

"benarkah?"

"kau mau makan tidak? Kalau tidak aku tutup pintunya."

"eh! iya! Aku mau!"

.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan senyuman. Rasa laparnya tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan kenyang begitu melihat Luhan yang makan dengan begitu semangat. Suara _slurpt slurpt _terdengar tiada henti karena Luhan juga tak berhenti memasukkan ramyun itu ke dalam mulutnya yang tak terlalu lebar. Tak disangkanya ramyun buatan _eomma _nya akan membuat seseorang seperti Luhan makan begitu rakusnya.

"Jangan terlalu cepat. Kau bisa tersedak nanti." Ujar Sehun perhatian.

Luhan menelan ramyun yang tadi di kunyahnya. Di mangkoknya hanya tersisa kuah dan sedikit mie saja. "kau punya air dingin?"

"ambil saja di kulkas." Luhan berdiri dan mengambil air dingin di kulkas untuk selanjutnya ia minum.

"ahh.. ramyun buatan _eomma_ mu enak sekali! Kalau _eomma_ mu mengirim lagi, Jangan lupa beri aku satu porsi ya!"

"iya. Tenang saja. Aku tetangga yang baik 'kan?"

Ugh- Luhan benar-benar ingin melempar Sehun dengan sandal kalau narsis nya keluar.

.

.

Baru saja Luhan ingin menyalakan tv nya sehabis dari rumah Sehun tadi. Tiba-tiba bell rumahnya berbunyi. _Sekarang apa lagi?_

Luhan membukanya. Menemukan Sehun yang membawa sebuah novel yang cukup tebal dan terlihat sudah lama.

"kau mengajakku mengerjakan tugas? Sekarang?"

Sehun menerobos masuk. "iya. Aku juga sudah membacanya kemarin."

Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun yang kini bersantai di sofa nya dengan tangan yang memegang remote tv nya. Sekedar informasi, ruang tamu-ruang tengah-ruang tv Luhan itu jadi satu. "kau yakin? Buku setebal itu kau sudah membacanya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "tinggal sekarang kau yang membacanya." Ujar Sehun enteng. Tak peduli bahwa rahang Luhan telah terjatuh karna _shock_ sekarang.

Luhan menutup pintu perlahan dan mengambil novel itu dari atas mejanya. Ugh- bahkan mengangkatnya saja Luhan merasa ini terlalu berat bagi sebuah novel.

"kenapa? Berat?" Luhan mengangguk.

"cih, Dasar _yeoja_."

"yak! Aku _namja_!"

_Brukk!_

"ASTAGA! SAKIT, BODOH!" Sehun mengusap perutnya berulang. Novel setebal itu dan Luhan memukulkan itu di perutnya?

Ugh- Luhan kejam sekali.

"kau tunggu disini! Tiba-tiba aku ingin buang air. Jangan masuk ke kamar! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau masuk ke kamar!"

Dan Luhan menghilang di balik pintu toilet setelahnya.

.

Sehun merasa aneh sekarang. Dia hanya sendiri sementara Luhan belum kembali dari toilet. Walau ada _anime_ kesukaannya di tv. Tapi tetap saja..

Mata Sehun menemukan sesuatu. Empat lembar surat kuno dan satu amplop yang terlihat baru dan normal. Daripada bosan, dia akhirnya mengambil yang kuno satu dan mulai membacanya.

"_hari ini Luhan terlihat resah didepan rumahnya. Jujur, setelah hampir empat tahun aku mengenalnya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya setegang dan seresah itu. Sebenarnya ada apa? _

_Aku ingin datang kesana dan menenangkannya. Tapi aku tak bisa. Ahn-Sajangnim tengah berada di sini untuk melihat-lihat karya ku. Dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja-"_

Sehun memandang surat itu aneh. _'dia mendapatkan surat kuno yang seperti diary begini? Cih, dia sudah terlihat seperti yeoja saja.'_

.

_Sehun memandang jendelanya dengan resah ketika melihat Luhan yang juga terlihat resah di depan rumahnya. Dia entah bagaimana terlihat begitu khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya beberapa saat lagi. Luhan sedari tadi tak berhenti menampakkan raut wajah yang khawatir. Tangannya terkadang memijit pelipisnya berulang menandakan ada sesuatu yang berat dalam pikirannya. Kakinya sedari tadi tak berhenti melangkah bak setrika sejak tadi. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar di rundung masalah besar. Tapi kenapa dia harus melakukan itu semua didepan rumah?_

"_jadi, Oh Sehun-ssi," suara Ahn-sajangnim menyadarkannya. Dia adalah orang yang berada di bagian 'penentu hidup mati'. Jika Ahn-sajangnim tertarik dengan karyanya, maka Sehun bisa bernapas lega karna kehidupannya akan terjamin beberapa bulan kedepan. Tapi jika Ahn-sajangnim menolaknya, maka siap-siap lah menggali kuburanmu sendiri karna jika Ahn-sajangnim tidak tertarik. Maka semua orang di jamin akan tidak tertarik juga._

"_berapa yang anda inginkan? Karya anda sangatlah menarik. Penggambaran rusa ini benar-benar indah. Hanya dengan melihat siluetnya saja para penikmat yang sekalipun awam dapat merasakan kalau rusa ini benar-benar penuh ke-anggunan. Jadi.." jujur, Sehun lebih memilih memikirkan keadaan Luhan yang terlihat penuh beban itu daripada mendengarkan celotehan Ahn-sajangnim tentang karya miliknya sendiri._

_Luhan yang tadinya duduk dengan menunduk tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya kasar ketika melihat segerombolan namja berjas hitam berhenti di depan rumah sederhana miliknya. Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada lima namja bersetelan jas hitam dan menggunakan masker itu. Salah satu namja yang Sepertinya pemimpinnya terlihat menurunkan maskernya dan berbicara dengan serius pada Luhan yang terlihat semakin gugup dan takut setiap detiknya. Hingga tiba-tiba Luhan duduk bersimpuh dan memeluk salah satu kaki milik namja ber setelan jas itu dan menangis sejadinya disana. Mulutnya terlihat berteriak dengan keras. Seakan namja tadi itu meminta izin untuk mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga dari hidupnya dan Luhan tak merelakannya. Sehun benar-benar ingin berlari kesana dan menolong Luhan sekarang._

_Ahn-sajangnim yang merasa terabaikan oleh Sehun mulai berdehem keras agar perhatian Sehun kembali padanya. Sehun akhirnya tersadar dan kembali memperhatikan Ahn-sajangnim begitu Ahn-sajangnim mulai berceloteh kembali._

"_jadi, Oh Sehun-ssi. Anda setuju 'kan?"_

"_ne, tentu saja. Itu akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan bagi saya jika memang anda mau menerima karya saya." Sehun tersenyum formal dengan resah yang ditutupi. Walaupun dia berada dirumah. Tapi tetap saja, orang yang sedang mengajaknya berbincang ini adalah 'orang penuh ke-formalitas-an'_

"_kalau begitu anda tanda tangan disini." Sehun menandatangani kertas di surat yang disodorkan oleh Ahn-sajangnim dengan cepat. entah kenapa firasatnya semakin tak enak._

"_terimakasih atas kerjasamanya. Saya permisi." Ahn-sajangnim keluar dan Sehun ikut mengekorinya. Bukan karna formalitas lagi, tapi karna dia ingin berlari ke rumah Luhan sekarang juga._

_Sehun menutup pintu rumahnya kasar. Tak peduli bahwa akhirnya pintu rumahnya malah menjadi terbuka sekali lagi karena memantul. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Luhan! Hanya Luhan! Hanya Lu-_

_Pemandangan didepannya membuat Sehun berhenti dan mematung._

_Sehun mematung di tempatnya berdiri begitu melihat rumah Luhan terkunci rapat dengan gembok-gembok terkunci yang berada di seluruh jalan masuk di rumah itu. Rumah itu di kunci dari luar. Apa Luhan berada di luar sekarang? Apa Luhan didalam? Apa Luhan baik-baik saja? Apa Luhan tidak baik-baik saja? Apa Luhan dibawa oleh segerombolan namja itu? Apa Luhan-_

"_Cehun-ge mencali Lu-ge ya?" seorang anak kecil berbahasa chinese bertanya pada Sehun. Sehun sudah hampir empat tahun di china. Tentu saja dia paham bahasa chinese._

"_iya," Sehun bersimpuh untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak yang berbicara chinese-cadel itu. "kau tau dimana Lu-ge?"_

"_entahlah, tadi kulihat Lu-ge pelgi belcama cegelombolan olang belpakaian hitam-hitam. Cehun-ge tau Lu-ge pelgi kemana?"_

_Sehun memandang rumah Luhan nanar. "aku tak tau."_

'_astaga- aku kehilangan Luhan di hari dimana seharusnya dia menjadi milikku.'_

_Iya, Sehun berniat mengatakan semuanya pada Luhan hari ini. Tentang bagaimana rasa cintanya yang terpendam hampir empat tahun pada Luhan. Tapi kenapa.. kenapa Luhan hilang? Dia pergi kemana?_

"_actaga- Cehun-ge! Kenapa Cehun-ge menangic? Lu-ge pacti kembali. Aku caja tidak menangic. Tenanglah, ge." Anak itu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk leher Sehun. Sehun terlihat memilukan._

"_iya- Lu-ge pasti kembali.."_

_._

_Seminggu berlalu, Sehun masih tak beranjak dari jendela rumahnya yang mengahadap ke rumah Luhan. Matanya terkadang melirik sekilas ke kotak pos yang didepan rumahnya. Berharap Luhan mengirimkan barang satu surat saja padanya. Tangannya tak berhenti menulis sesuatu dalam lembar-lembar kertas putih yang berada di genggamannya. Menuliskan apapun yang hatinya rasa. Semuanya. tentang apapun. Termasuk Luhan. Luhan yang belum kembali. Luhan yang hilang tanpa ada jejak. Tak ada petunjuk apapun sekalipun Sehun sudah mencarinya selama seminggu terakhir. Dan kini, Sehun hanya pasrah. Berharap Luhan akan kembali atau paling tidak mengirimkan sepucuk surat saja padanya. Apapun itu, biarkan Sehun tau kalau Luhan mengingatnya, biarkan Sehun tau kalau Luhan baik-baik saja, biarkan Sehun tau kalau Luhan juga.. mencintainya._

.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya begitu ia rasa surat ini sudah berakhir. Sepertinya sosok _aku_ (di surat itu adalah tulisan Sehun. tentu saja dia menulis _aku_. Bukan _Sehun._) disini benar-benar merasa kehilangan sosok _Luhan_ itu.

Baru saja dia mau meletakkan surat itu kembali. Tiba-tiba matanya menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya kaget setengah mati dan bergumam _ini tidak mungkin _berulang kali.

'_Oh Sehun. Beijing. 30 Maret.'_

_._

_._

_._

To Be Continued!

.

.

.

Aha! Chap dua telah datang!

Ada yang menunggu? Jika anda menunggu ini adalah hasil penungguan anda!

Agak panjang kan daripada yang chap 1 nya?

Oh iya, kalo ada yang di _italic _terus panjang. Itu berarti _flashback_.

.

Ada yang udah baca _The Sorrow of Young Sehun_?

Itu dikit banyak nyambung ke ff ini.

.

Big Thanks to:

**AmeChan95 **_SayLu_ **Seluluff **_imeyyteukmin_ **xanyeol **_lollyaiko_ **lisnana1 **_Su_ _Hoo_ **LayChen Love Love 2 **_PandaYehet88_ **Kyuminring**

Dikit bingit!

.

**Mind to Review?**

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wajah itu.._

_Kenapa mirip sekali dengan wajahku?_

_Oh Tuhan!_

_Sadarkan aku!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Why Me? (Chapter 3)**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Luhan? Kau yang membawa ke-lima surat itu?"

Luhan menatap guru sejarah korea-nya itu datar sebelum menjawabnya. "ne, _saem_."

"bisakah kau perlihatkan padaku?"

Lagi. Luhan mendapatkan permintaan dan pertanyaan yang sama sekali lagi. Apa dari sekian banyak guru di sekolah ini tak ada satu saja yang tidak peduli tentang surat itu?

"maaf, _saem_. Tapi saya tidak membawanya. Surat-surat itu berada di rumah, _saem_."

Dan Luhan tebak pasti gurunya akan menyuruhnya untuk-

"kau bawa ya besok. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya. Kau tau 'kan? Aku itu seorang guru dan- _bla bla bla.._"

-membawanya ke sekolah keesokkan harinya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan mengalami hal seperti ini. Maksudku ditanya tentang surat-surat kuno yang menurutnya tak berharga dan pantas dibuang itu oleh para guru-nya dan karna dia terlalu malas untuk membawanya pasti guru-guru nya itu akan menyuruhnya untuk membawa surat-surat itu keesokkan harinya. Memang surat itu tak berat –sangat ringan malah- tapi Luhan terlalu malas untuk hanya sekedar membawa ke-lima surat itu atau mungkin hanya untuk membaca nya. Lebih baik dia membaca novel yang Sehun berikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Iya, novel eropa abad tujuh belas untuk tugas sastra mereka. Luhan baru saja menghabiskan seperempatnya.

"saya permisi, _saem_." Luhan berpamit diri. Berada di ruangan guru yang tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya ini bisa membuat telinganya pecah jika terlalu lama.

"ah- iya. Silahkan."

Dan Luhan pergi. Kembali ke kelasnya.

.

"darimana?" Tanya Sehun dingin begitu Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ahn-_saem_ Entah kenapa tak masuk dan meninggalkan sepuluh butir soal untuk kelas mereka. Membuat mereka tertahan di bangku masing-masing dan mengerjakan tugas dari Ahn-_saem_.

"jangan sok perhatian padaku. Kalau kau ingin perhatian lebih baik berikan bukumu padaku dan biarkan aku menyalinnya. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk mengerjakan soal dari Ahn-_saem_." Ucap Luhan ketus. Apa surat itu begitu ber-efek?

Sehun menyerahkan bukunya dan langsung disalin oleh Luhan begitu saja. Sehun hanya memandangnya datar. "aku tau, kau baru saja ditanyai tentang surat itu lagi 'kan?"

Luhan tak bergeming. Lebih memilih untuk meneruskan acara menyalinnya dari pada harus menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu.

"kurasa lebih baik kau menaruh surat-surat itu di lokermu saja. Daripada kau malas membawanya dan ditanyai terus setiap hari?"

Luhan tak peduli.

"mereka pasti akan diam begitu kau memberikan atau setidaknya meminjamkan barang sehari saja salah satu dari surat itu. Dan- bisa kau dengarkan aku?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kecewa. Luhan tak terlihat seperti mendengarkannya.

"YAK! AKU BELUM SELESAI!" teriak Luhan tak terima begitu Sehun mengambil bukunya.

"bisa kau dengarkan aku? Dasar rusa tuli."

"APA KAU BILANG?! RUSA TULI?! DASAR ALBINO!"

"rusa tuli."

"ALBINO GILA!

"DIAAAAAAAAAAM!"

itu suara baekhyun.

.

Novel itu berjudul _The Sorrow of Young Werther. _Nama penulisnya _Oh Deer_, terdengar seperti sebuah _penname_. Bercerita tentang kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan Werther pada Charlotte yang sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang yang lebih tua sebelas tahun bernama Albert. Novel ini bersifat Werther-centric. Jadi hanya ada _aku_, Albert, dan Charlotte di novel ini.

_Kriuk.. kriuk.. kriuk.._

Tangan Luhan tak henti mengambil keripik kentang dari mangkuk di sampingnya yang penuh dengan keripik kentang rasa _barbeque_. Matanya bergerak ke-kanan ke-kiri untuk membaca novel yang ada di tangan kirinya. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah sedari tadi. Dia terlihat begitu larut dengan bacaannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba suara _kriuk-kriuk _itu terhenti. Mata Luhan melebar melihat serentetan tulisan di novel yang di bacanya sekarang.

"kenapa Charlotte tega sekali?! Cinta Werther sudah sangat dalam padanya! Charlotte itu gila!"

.

_Aku hanya duduk diam di depannya yang Entah kenapa berwajah tegang saat ini. Hari ini hari minggu, dan aku ingin mengatakannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya bahwa aku mencintai sosok yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu. Tapi kenapa dengan tatapan itu? Dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan tatapan seperti itu._

_Charlotte membuka suara. "aku.. hanya ingin memberimu ini.." tangan putih itu terulur dan memberikan secarik kertas padaku. Aku menerimanya. Tanpa membuka apa isi kertas berwarna merah berhias mawar putih dan pink itu._

"_aku tau kalau kau menyukaiku, Werther.." kuharap dia mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki rasa yang sama._

"_tapi maaf," tunggu! Maaf? Untuk apa?_

"_kau ingat dengan Albert?"_

"_tentu saja." Albert itu 'kan tunangan Charlotte. Tentu saja aku ingat._

"_bisakah kau lupakan aku? Aku akan menikah dengan Albert minggu depan. Jadi..,"_

_Rasanya duniaku runtuh._

"_..jadi bisakah kau lupakan aku? Aku tak ingin melihatmu.. terluka." Dan aku pergi. Meninggalkan surat merah itu bersama sosok Charlotte disana._

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja selesai dari belajar walaupun besok itu hari libur. Dan kini ia lebih memilih menikmati secangkir coklat hangat di balkonnya dan berdiri disana. Tak peduli bahwa hari sudah larut.

"kau sendiri?"

Luhan menoleh kaget. Dilihatnya sosok Sehun di balkon sebelah. Iya, balkon mereka berdekatan.

Luhan mengembalikan tatapannya ke langit malam. "tentu saja aku sendiri. Menurutmu?"

Walau Luhan tampak cuek. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekat Sehun. seolah-olah Sehun adalah sosok yang telah lama hilang dan kembali begitu saja. Membuat seluruh pikiran Luhan hanya terfokus padanya. Membuat seluruh indra Luhan merasa nyaman jika merasakan eksistensinya. Dan itu semua membuat Luhan bingung. Bagaimana bisa?

"bagaimana novelnya? Kau sudah selesai membacanya?"

Luhan menyeruput coklatnya. "novel itu mengerikan. Dan Charlotte itu gila! kenapa cinta Werther yang sebesar itu disia-siakan demi seorang _ahjussi-ahjussi _yang kupastikan seorang hidung belang itu? Dia benar-benar.. bodoh."

Tawa Sehun berderai selanjutnya. Membuat Luhan refleks menoleh. "kenapa tertawa?"

"hei, Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu? Penggambaran Werther disana begitu jelas kalau Albert yang kau sebut _ahjussi _hidung belang itu orang baik-baik. _See_? Bahkan Albert menolong Charlotte dari hutang-hutangnya yang membuatnya menjadi budak. Dan sudah sepantasnya bukan jika Charlotte berterimakasih dengan cara itu?"

"berterimakasih? Yang benar saja! Albert itu benar-benar terlihat seperti _ahjussi _hidung belang yang membeli emas seperti Charlotte di tempat sampah dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Dan lagi pula kenapa juga Charlotte mau dengan Albert? Dia 'kan lebih tua sebelas tahun darinya!" hampir saja coklat itu jatuh karna Luhan terlalu 'gemas' dengan perilaku Charlotte yang sangat lah di luar nalar itu.

"wowowow. Kendalikan dirimu, Luhan! Bagaimana kalau cangkir coklatmu itu menimpa kepala seseorang?!"

"iya, iya, maaf."

"kudengar Albert itu sangat tampan. Tapi ada juga yang bilang Werther itu lebih tampan. Tapi aku tak tau juga sih, aku tak pernah menemuinya. Dia hidup tiga abad yang lalu. Dan itu 'kan pilihan Charlotte."

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapan Sehun. menemuinya? Hidup tiga abad lalu?

"apa maksudmu dengan hidup tiga abad yang lalu? Novel itu dari kisah nyata?"

Sehun mengangguk. "itu memang kisah nyata dari pengarangnya. Katanya sih pengarangnya yang bernama _Oh Deer _itulah Charlotte."

Luhan bingung. "_Oh Deer_? Terdengar familiar."

"ketika aku membaca nama pengarangnya kukira itu Cuma akal-akalanmu saja yang ingin menjadi nyonya Oh selanjutnya."

"apa maksudmu?"

"ya, kukira kau ingin jadi istriku begitu dengan nama itu."

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERPIKIRAN BEGITU?! AKU _MANLY_ DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENJADI ISTRI SIAPAPUN!" Luhan hampir saja menyiram Sehun dengan coklat di tangannya sebelum Sehun menahan tangannya.

"salah siapa namanya mirip sekali dengan gabungan margaku dengan namamu." Ujar Sehun enteng. Tak peduli Luhan yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Luhan berdecih. "kau gila."

.

.

Luhan Entah kenapa merasa begitu panas malam ini. Dinginnya suhu karena AC tak membantunya sama sekali. Jadilah malam ini Luhan tertidur hanya berbalut celana dalam dan kaos tipis tanpa lengan di sofa dekat pintu menuju balkon rumahnya yang terbuka lebar dengan tirai yang melambai-lambai karena angin yang berhembus kencang dari sana. Luhan tertidur begitu lelap dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi perut dan sebagian pahanya saja. Dan Jangan lupakan wajah damai dengan rambut yang acak-acakan karena angin itu.

.

Sehun merasa bosan sekarang. Sudah berapa kali dia mengetuk pintu apartemen Luhan? Sudah berapa kali dia menekan brutal bell apartemen Luhan? Sehun tau ini hari libur dan ini saat bersantai. Tapi apa iya sampai jam delapan begini? Apa dia sedang tertidur? Atau ternyata dia mati didalam?

Beberapa hari lagi tugas sastra itu sudah harus di kumpulkan dan di presentasikan. Apa Luhan sudah selesai membacanya?

Kira-kira bagaimana cara Sehun bisa masuk?

Melubangi pintu? Terdengar merugikan.

Mendobrak pintu? Terdengar menyakitkan bagi tubuhnya.

Lewat jendela? Memang ada jendela? Yang ada hanya di balkonnya.

Eh- tunggu! Kau kan bisa lewat balkon! Tinggal melompat saja!

.

.

Luhan terbangun begitu merasakan cahaya matahari mulai menusuk matanya walaupun matanya tengah tertutup. Dia terduduk dan membuka matanya perlahan. Walau begitu Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan tertidur lagi. Poni Luhan menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena dia sedang menunduk. Sebelah tangannya menyangga wajahnya. Benar-benar -.-'

"whoa!" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas dan dibalik poninya itu Luhan bisa melihat kalau ada orang di pintu balkonnya. Itu.. Oh Sehun?!

Luhan refleks berdiri dengan marah. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?! KENAPA KAU MASUK TANPA IZIN!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. _Head to toe_. Rambut yang berantakan. Dan pakaian yang jauh dari kata layak. paha yang mulus, pinggang yang ramping, Dan Jangan lupakan matanya yang lumayan sayu itu. Hei- kenapa Sehun menjadi memikirkan bentuk tubuh Luhan? "sebelum marah-marah padaku bisa kau perhatikan penampilanmu dulu?"

"eh?" Luhan melihat tubuhnya dan kemudian berjengit kaget.

Luhan mengambil selimut dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan itu. "kau keluar dulu! Aku akan mandi. Memangnya kau mau apa kesini?"

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana pendeknya. "kita harus mengerjakan tugas, Luhan. Dan aku disini saja."

"hei! Cepat keluar! Ini apartemenku!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar keluar dari apartemennya.

"tidak."

"YAK! CEPAT KELUAR!"

Sehun akhirnya melangkah masuk dan menuju pintu keluar. "berhentilah berteriak. Dan jika sudah selesai mandi telepon aku. Jangan panggil aku dengan teriakan."

.

Luhan sebenarnya malu tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan tadi. Apa ada yang aneh di tubuhnya? Atau.. Sehun tertarik pada tubuhnya? Tapi itu terdengar tak mungkin bagi Luhan. Mungkin saja Sehun itu.. _straight_. Iya 'kan? Tapi semoga tidak.

Eh- kenapa Luhan berharap seperti itu?

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Sehun. _"yeoboseo? Kau sud-"_

"cepat kesini! Aku sudah selesai mandi!" _tuutt.._

mungkin Sehun sudah bersungut-sungut karena Luhan mematikannya begitu saja. Bahkan Sehun tadi belum selesai bicara.

_Beberapa saat kemudian_

"kau sudah selesai membacanya?"

"belum." Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun yang tengah duduk di sofa sembari menonton tv. Luhan menaikkan kakinya di sofa dan meletakkan bantal diatasnya. Dan tangannya mulai mengambil toples berisi keripik kentang dan mulai memakan isinya.

"kenapa kau santai sekali?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menoleh.

"memangnya kau mau seperti apa? lagipula ini hari libur."

"besok Wu-_saem_ akan mengadakan ulangan harian badminton. Kau tidak berlatih?"

"kau perhatian sekali, eh?" jiwa usil Luhan tengah bangun sekarang. "kau suka padaku?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

.

.

_Kini aku hanya sendiri di Weimar. Entahlah, semua terasa sulit bagiku jika aku harus bertahan di Wahlheim dan melihat Charlotte tertawa bahagia bersama Albert. Hatiku terasa begitu perih. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Albert sehingga Charlotte begitu saja menyuruhku untuk tidak menemuinya lagi, dan untuk memenuhi permintaannya aku pergi ke Weimar. Tempat dimana aku bertemu dengannya dulu. Tempat dimana aku melihatnya berteriak memohon agar kehidupannya tak di renggut oleh budak-budak itu. Tempat dimana aku tinggal sekarang, Weimar._

_Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku dengan begitu saja menuruti permintaan Charlotte agar aku tak menemuinya lagi mungkin aku hanya bisa menjawab 'mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai bukti kalau aku mencintainya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuknya selain ini.' Tapi Charlotte hanya menyuruhku untuk tak menemuinya lagi. Aku masih bisa mengirim surat padanya. Tapi semuanya terasa tak mungkin sekarang. Charlotte telah memberikan surat yang berisi agar aku berhenti mengiriminya surat-surat. Dan karena itu aku bimbang. Terakhir aku mengiriminya surat yang berisi seluruh perasaanku padanya. Semua rasa cintaku, semua rasa bahagiaku, semua rasa cemburuku, dan yang kini kurasakan, semua rasa sakitku. Tapi kenapa setelah tiga bulan aku menunggu tak pernah ada surat darinya? Apa dia tak tau itu membuatku benar-benar tersiksa?_

_Dan untuk itu. Aku menulis surat terakhir ini untukmu, Charlotte._

_Aku benar-benar tersiksa. Kau tau? Hanya dengan berlembar-lembar surat aku bisa hidup. Karena surat-surat itu selalu mengabarkan bahwa kau selalu baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang apa? kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mengirimimu surat lagi? Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati perlahan karna patah hati?_

_Aku benar-benar tak tahan. Jadi, biarkan aku memilih. Untuk mengakhiri semua ini apa aku harus membunuh?_

_Jika iya, siapa?_

_Aku tak akan sanggup membunuhmu. Seharusnya aku melindungimu. Bukan malah membunuhmu._

_Aku tak akan sanggup membunuh Albert. Dia adalah pria terbaik yang pernah ku kenal sepanjang hidupku._

_Jadi, hanya tersisa aku._

_Itu berarti aku hanya akan membunuh-_

"lu?"

Luhan mendongak. Menemukan Oh Sehun didepannya. "ada apa?"

Sehun beringsut duduk di samping Luhan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan. "Jangan bergerak. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar. Wu-_saem_ kejam sekali menyuruhku ulangan dua kali."

Luhan hanya menyamankan posisinya. "itu berarti kau yang bodoh. Makanya Wu-_saem_ menyuruhmu ulangan dua kali."

Tidak ada sahutan. Luhan menoleh dan berasa _de javu _setelahnya. Poni pirang Sehun menutupi sebagian muka Sehun, kaki yang diluruskan, dan wajah yang terlihat damai membuat Luhan teringat dengan Oh Sehun yang sebelumnya. Oh Sehun yang pertama kali di lihatnya. Oh Sehun yang memiliki aksen bicara berbeda dan kerah berpenyangga besi di lehernya. Oh Sehun yang hilang di toilet, Mungkin ikut terbawa air di kloset. _Just kidding :D_

Luhan meletakkan novel itu di pangkuannya setelah meletakkan penanda buku di halaman yang ia baca tadi. "terkadang aku tidak yakin kau itu nyata, hun. Terasa berbeda saja ketika aku menyadari kau berada disini. Karena saat pertama aku melihatmu kau tidak terlihat seperti ini. Kau benar-benar berbeda dari yang pertama ku lihat dibawah pohon ini."

Dibawah pohon beringin ini, Luhan benar-benar merasa sangat damai dengan semilir angin yang membelai dan sosok Sehun di sisinya. Walau jika Luhan lebih teliti lagi ada ratusan kupu-kupu imajiner yang bergerak abstrak di perutnya. Walau jika Luhan teliti lagi ada perasaan bahagia yang berbeda dalam hati dan perasaannya. Tak peduli bahwa novel yang ia baca tadi benar-benar membuatnya merasakan hatinya hujan dan membuat matanya ikut-ikutan hujan, eksistensi Sehun di sampingnya dengan suasana yang benar-benar menghangatkan hati ini berhasil mengusir hujan di hati dan matanya.

"Lu Han! Sekarang giliranmu!" Luhan memindahkan novel itu di pangkuan Sehun dan menyingkirkan kepala Sehun dari pundaknya. Tapi Sehun hanya diam dan tetap di posisinya.

"_hun-ah? Bisakah kau biarkan aku pergi? Aku harus pergi. Kris membutuhkanku." _

_**Deg!**_

Sehun buru-buru pindah dan menatap Luhan yang sudah menuju lapangan badminton dengan pandangan kaget. Perkataan Luhan tadi terasa menyakitkan tiba-tiba di hatinya. Perkataan Luhan tadi terasa _de javu_. Seakan dia pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Seakan dia pernah menderita karna kalimat itu. Seakan Luhan akan meninggalkannya begitu saja setelahnya. Tapi bisakah kau jwab Sehun? kenapa dia merasakan itu semua?

Sehun memandang novel yang berada di pangkuannya. Membukanya dan melihat Luhan sudah membaca sampai mana kemudian menutupnya lagi. Lebih baik Sehun menenangkan diri saja. Memikirkan pera saannya yang tiba-tiba aneh tadi membuatnya pusing sendiri. Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya dan menutupnya. Dan tak lama kemudian kepala itu menunduk. Sehun terlelap disana.

"akh!"

_**Brukk!**_

Sebuah bola basket Entah bagaimana caranya terlempar dan terkena kepalanya. Membuat Luhan terhuyung dan pingsan seketika.

"Luhan!" pekik kyungsoo begitu melihat Luhan yang tergeletak di lapangan.

"kalian boleh bubar sekarang. Ulangan di lanjutkan saat pertemuan selanjutnya. Aku akan membawa Luhan ke UKS sekarang." Itu ucapan dari Wu-_saem_. Dia menggendong Luhan dengan _bridal _dan membawanya ke UKS.

Sementara itu Sehun masih terlelap di tempatnya. Jongin yang melihatnya kemudian membangunkannya. "hei, Sehun_-ah_! Bangun! Kalau kau mau tidur di UKS saja!"

Sehun terbangun dan menatap jongin yang berjongkok didepannya. "kenapa? Bukannya jam belum selesai?" ujar Sehun sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"memang, tapi Luhan tadi pingsan dan Wu-_saem_ membawanya ke UKS. Jadi kelas dibubarkan. Dan- YAK! KAU MAU KEMANA?!"

Jongin berteriak karna Sehun langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju UKS dengan novel di tangannya.

.

Sehun masuk dengan napas terengah. Tapi dia berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin. Akan terlihat aneh jika melihat Sehun dengan keadaan panik.

"ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sehun pada kyungsoo.

"dia terkena bola basket tadi. Entah siapa yang melempar. Aku tak tau." Jawabnya. Tiba-tiba bell pergantian jam berbunyi. Semua murid mau tak mau harus masuk ke kelas apapun yang terjadi. Kecuali jika ada panggilan alam tentu saja.

"kalian kembali saja ke kelas. Luhan akan di jaga petugas UKS hari ini." Ujar Wu-_saem_ datar.

"tapi, _saem_-"

"sudah. Kalian harus kembali. Kalau kalian disini makan petugas UKS akan memakan gaji buta." Ternyata Wu-_saem_ mata duitan -.-'

Sehun dan lainnya mau tak mau harus kembali ke kelas. Menyisakan Luhan dan Wu-_saem_ (sebut saja Kris) disana.

Kris mengambil novel yang sengaja di tinggal Sehun disana. Membaca nya sekilas dan merasa _de javu _setelahnya.

.

.

"eungh.. ini dimana? Kenapa disini tenang sekali?"

Luhan terduduk dari tidurnya. Dia baru saja sadar. Tapi bukan pemandangan UKS yang ia dapat. Dia melihat hamparan luas rerumputan hijau yang kira-kira setinggi mata kaki. Dan begitu banyak bunga yang tumbuh diantaranya. Dengan matahari yang begitu menyegarkan dan awan-awan yang bergerak menenangkan. Luhan tak pernah melihat wilayah dengan pemandangan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"hai, Lu Han!"

Luhan menoleh dan menemukan seseorang yang duduk bersila di belakangnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Luhan tak percaya dengan pandangannya. Dia seperti berkaca sekarang.

Luhan memutar posisinya menghadap sosok itu. "kau siapa? Kenapa.. wajahmu mirip denganku?"

Sosok itu tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. Dan Luhan membalas uluran tangan itu. "Jangan Tanya seperti itu. Karena aku juga Lu Han. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sosok itu tersenyum manis. Sementara Luhan masih memasang wajah bodohnya. Benarkah yang ia lihat? Jika ini mimpi. Kenapa mimpi ini gila seperti ini?

"kau kaget ya? Jika aku ada diposisimu aku juga akan memasang ekspresi yang sama." Ujar sosok yang berbaju yang sama seperti Oh Sehun beberapa hari kemarin. Kecuali kaos kaki tingginya dan kerah berpenyangga besi-nya. Sosok didepannya lebih normal.

"kau.. Lu Han?" Tanya Luhan ragu. Aneh bertanya pada seseorang yang memiliki rupa yang sama dan nama yang sama denganmu.

Luhan baru sadar jika ada dua cangkir teh hangat yang masih mengepul didepannya dan didepan sosok itu.

Sosok itu menyesap tehnya dengan anggun. "minum saja teh nya. Aku sengaja membuatnya untuk kedatanganmu."

"ah, ne." Luhan merasa kikuk. Cara sosok itu menyesap tehnya membuat Luhan merasa lancang dan tidak sopan karena cara minumnya yang tak anggun dan sopan sama sekali.

"bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu dengan hun_-ah_? Apa dia baik padamu?"

"hun_-ah_? Aku tak mengenal seseorang bernama 'hun_-ah_', lu.. Luhan-_ssi_." Jujur, Luhan merasa canggung dan bingung dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sosok Luhan didepannya tersenyum. "mungkin kalau Oh Sehun kau mengenalnya. Aku memanggilnya 'hun_-ah_'." Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"kau merasakan _de javu _berapa kali?"

"ne?" pertanyaan yang membingungkan.

"apa kau tak teringat apapun ketika membaca novel itu?" sosok itu masih tersenyum. Seakan jika senyum itu luntur kehidupannya pun ikut luntur.

"novel? Novel apa yang anda maksud?"

Sosok itu mengambil sesuatu dari belakang tubuhnya dan menyerahkannya ke hadapan Luhan. "novel ini. _Oh_ _Deer_ itu _penname_ ku."

Mata Luhan membola. Novel _The Sorrow of Young Werther_ itu.. karangan sosok _Lu_ _Han_ dihadapannya?

"anda yang mengarang semua ini?"

Sosok itu menggeleng. "itu semua karangan Tuhan. Aku hanya menuliskannya saja kembali. Itu kehidupanku bersama Sehun. Aku sebagai Charlotte, Sehun sebagai Werther, dan Kris sebagai Albert."

Kris? Wu-_saem_?

"Wu Kris?" sosok itu mengangguk.

"aku disini untuk meminta bantuan padamu, Lu. aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu. Dan kumohon bantulah aku."

"jika aku bisa membantu aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk membantu. Memangnya anda butuh bantuan seperti apa?"

Sosok itu terdiam sebentar. "menikahlah dengan Oh Sehun, Lu."

.

.

.

To Be Continued :D

.

.

.

Hai~ reader-deul~

Apakah anda semakin bingung dengan cerita saya? Apakah anda semakin penasaran? Atau malah semakin malas baca karena alurnya mumet?

Hahaha. Tenang! Semuanya akan terjawab. Tapi ga tau sih di chap depan kejawab apa enggak #plakk!

Apa masih ada yang belum baca _The sorrow of young sehun_? jika belum, anda harus membacanya. Biar ga bingung-bingung amat. Anda bingung 'kan? *toel dagu*

Cukup kunjungi bio saya dan anda akan menemukannya~

Oh iya, di _The sorrow of young sehun _itu si luhan itu namja ya! Maklum, typo itu berbahaya dan puterr malas ngedit #penyakitnyakumat

Dan puterr ga yakin ini bakal di update cepet. Karena puterr ada persiapan lomba story telling dan persiapan buat kemah. Jadi mungkin akan tambah lama. Ini aja udah lama banget kan?

Tunggu aja. Puterr pasti ngelanjut kok. Ga ada kata discontinued atopun hiatus. Cuma agak lama aja. Hehe :)

Dan buat yang review, fav, and follow makasih banget. Sorry ga bisa bales atu-atu atopun cantumin nama disini karena internetnya itu lagi soak dan puterr ngetiknya offline. Jadi ya gitu.

.

Mind to Review?

.

Oh iya, puterr ngetik ini sambil nyeterika seragam. Doain ga gosong ya? XD

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jadi begitu?!_

_Aku akan beritahu Sehun secepatnya!_

_Ini demi jiwaku yang dulu!_

_Dan kurasa.._

_Ini tidak akan terpaksa_

_Karna jiwa __**ku**__ itu menurunkan rasa cintanya pada Sehun yang besar itu padaku juga_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Why Me? (Chapter 4)**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(**_**WARNING! **_**nama dalam bentuk italic alias miring adalah nama orang tiga abad yang lalu. Sementara nama yang biasa alias tidak italic alias tidak miring adalah nama orang yang sekarang)**_

"menikah?! Anda bercanda?! Umurku bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan dewasa!"

Jujur saja, Luhan rasa _Luhan_ didepannya ini benar-benar gila. bagaimana bisa dia datang tiba-tiba, meminta bantuan dengan tiba-tiba, dan paling parah adalah menyuruhnya menikah dengan tiba-tiba, dengan Oh Sehun yang dulu pernah menghilang tiba-tiba pula. _Luhan_ ini benar-benar tak waras.

Luhan berdiri. Sementara _Luhan_ hanya memandangnya. "aku per-"

"kau sudah selesai membacanya?" sela _Luhan_ dan menarik Luhan dengan kasar untuk duduk kembali. Luhan mendengus kasar. Ternyata _Luhan _adalah pribadi yang kasar jika ada maunya.

"novel itu 'kan? Aku hanya tinggal membaca epilog nya saja. Tapi Sehun menyuruhku untuk tak membacanya jika aku tak semangat membaca." Luhan meminum tehnya kasar dan sekali teguk. Tak peduli _Luhan _menatap risih padanya.

_Luhan_ menghela napas sebelum kembali bicara. "mungkin kalau aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya kau akan paham. Kau sudah tau bukan jika akhirnya Werther bunuh diri di Weimar?"

Luhan mengangguk. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas begitu saja. "Werther itu benar-benar bunuh diri di pohon beringin lapangan sekolah ku? Kau tau kalau aku bertemu dengan _Oh Sehun_?"

_Luhan_ cekikikan. Entah apa yang lucu. Memangnya ada yang lucu? Luhan rasa tak ada.

"hihihihi.. tentu saja aku tau. Yang menemuimu itu bukan _Oh Sehun_, Luhanku yang manis~ yang kau temui itu aku. Dalam bentuk _Oh Sehun_ tentunya."

Luhan melongo. Jadi sosok _Oh Sehun_ itu tidak pernah menemuinya begitu? Ouh- ini penipuan.

"aku melakukannya agar kau ingat tentang semua ingatan_ku_. Tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali." Lanjut _Luhan _setelahnya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan rumor tentang _namja_ eropa yang bunuh diri di bawah beringin itu? Apa berhubungan dengan _Oh Sehun_?"

_Luhan _menggeleng. "kalau _Oh Sehun_ tidak ada. Tapi kalau dengan ku ada."

Hah?

"yang bunuh diri di bawah pohon beringin di lapangan sekolahmu itu aku. AKU!" _Luhan_ menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Seakan Luhan tak akan percaya jika dia tak menunjuk dadanya dengan berlebihan seperti itu.

Luhan masih melongo. Jadi sosok _Luhan_ didepannya ini sudah pernah menemuinya dulu? tapi tunggu dulu- jika _Luhan _bisa berubah menjadi _Oh Sehun_. bisa saja sosok didepannya ini bukanlah _Luhan_. Tapi seorang jiwa tak tenang dan kurang kerjaan yang berniat menggodanya. Iya 'kan?

"aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan," Luhan menatap mata _Luhan_. "kau bisa mengguyurku dengan air. Aku akan berubah menjadi sosokku yang sebenarnya jika kau menyiramku dengan air. Tapi jika tak berubah.."

Entah darimana Luhan sudah memegang seember kecil air. "..berarti aku jujur padamu. Aku memang _Luhan_. Dan selamanya akan begitu."

Luhan mengangkat ember yang berada ditangannya perlahan. "maaf kalau tidak sopan. Tapi aku benar-benar akan mengguyurmu. Maaf. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

_Luhan _memejamkan matanya. Setidaknya dia tidak akan apa-apa dan dia siap.

_**Byurr!**_

"whoah!"

Luhan tak percaya menatap sosok di depannya yang tengah menutup matanya dengan tenang itu. Tak peduli bahwa sekarang tubuhnya telah penuh dengan kucuran air. _'jadi memang Luhan, ne?'_

_Luhan_ tersenyum bangga dan mendongak menatap Luhan yang berdiri diatasnya. "aku tidak bohong 'kan? Aku memang _Luhan_. Dirimu tigaratus tahun yang lalu. Lahir di daratan china. Dan menjadi tetangga seorang _Oh Sehun_ yang tidak peka sama sekali dengan keadaan tetangganya. Dan sialnya, aku baru menyadari kalau aku mencintainya setelah _dia_ pergi. Itu sangat disayangkan~"

"dan aku juga harus berterimakasih pada monster penggila uke itu karna sudah menyadarkanku." Lanjut _Luhan_.

"_dia_.. pergi? Siapa? Dan siapa itu monster penggila uke?"

.

"_kumohon! Jangan lakukan ini! Ini semua berharga! Kumohon, Kris-ah! Kumohon!" Luhan hanya bisa meraung di kaki Kris. Sementara Kris tak peduli. Tangannya masih menggeledah seluruh isi ruang baca Luhan lalu mengambil dan menyobek semua surat-surat dari Sehun yang sengaja ia kumpulkan. Luhan menyimpannya karna.. Luhan mencintai sosok itu. Sosok yang bernama Oh Sehun._

"_berharga?! Kau bilang ini berharga?!" Kris dengan begitu kasar menarik kerah Luhan dan menariknya untuk mendekat. "ini semua itu hanyalah sampah! Sudah berapa kali kubilang?! Hah! sudah berapa kali?!"_

_Luhan hanya sesenggukan dan menatap mata Kris didepannya penuh luka dan kecewa. "lepaskan tanganmu dari kerahku! Jangan pernah sentuh aku dengan tanganmu yang penuh dosa itu! Kau menjijikkan!"_

_**Cuih!**_

_Luhan dengan spontannya meludahi wajah Kris yang membuat wajah Kris memerah penuh amarah. Dan dengan kasar Kris melepas kerah Luhan dan mendorongnya ke lantai dengan cukup keras secara bersamaan. _

_**Brukk!**_

_Luhan terjerembab dengan tubuh menghadap lantai marmer yang dingin itu. Perlahan Luhan membalikkan kepalanya menuju Kris yang masih melempar amarah pada Luhan yang memandangnya tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Seakan Luhan sudah terlahir untuk ini, dia sama sekali tidak takut jika nyawanya melayang hari ini. Ini semua karna Luhan sadar, cintanya bukan untuk orang yang tak waras ini, cintanya hanyalah untuk Sehun. Oh Sehun._

_Kris menduduki perut Luhan dan mencengkram rahang Luhan dengan keras. Tak peduli bahwa Luhan sudah meringis kesakitan di bawahnya. "KAU BILANG AKU MENJIJIKKAN DAN TANGANKU PENUH DOSA?! ITU LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA KAU YANG BERSELINGKUH LEWAT SURAT DENGAN NAMJA BERNAMA OH SEHUN ITU!"_

_**PLAKK!**_

_Sebuah tamparan keras menyapa pipi kanan Kris setelahnya. "APA KAU BODOH?! SURAT ITU JAUH LEBIH BERHARGA DARI PADA APAPUN DARI DIRIMU!"_

_Kris terperangah. "DAN SATU LAGI TUAN WU YANG TERHORMAT! LEBIH BAIK AKU BERSAMA SEHUN YANG JELAS MENERIMAKU APA ADANYA DAN TAK MENUNTUT MACAM-MACAM DARIPADA DIRIMU YANG MEMBUATKU MENDENGAR SUARA DESAHAN MASOCHIST UKE SETIAP MALAM DENGAN SUARA YANG BERBEDA-BEDA! APA KAU TAK BERPIKIR KALAU AKU SAKIT MENDENGARNYA, HAH?!"_

"_KAU DIAM! KAU KU KURUNG DISINI! DASAR NAMJA JALANG! SEKALI AKU MENDENGAR SUARAMU! JANGAN HARAP NYAWAMU AKAN SELAMAT!"_

_Dan setelah nya Kris keluar. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sesenggukan memunguti surat-surat Sehun yang dengan kejamnya Kris sobek. Hati Luhan terasa perih begitu mengingat kenapa dirinya mau saja menikah dengan namja itu. Kenapa juga dia mau menutupi rasa sakitnya dari Sehun dan malah menyuruhnya pergi. Kenapa juga Sehun malah meng-iyakannya. Kenapa juga dirinya tak memilih kabur bersama Sehun saja dari awal saat dirinya ditemukan oleh Sehun di pangkuan Kris dulu. kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini?_

"_ini semua kesalahanku dari awal.." sesal Luhan tanpa peduli bahwa air matanya tengah menganak-sungai di pipinya._

'_Jika ada kesempatan kedua bolehkah aku mengambilnya? Jika Sehun ada disini bolehkah aku pergi dengannya? Jika aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk datang bisakah aku menyuruhnya? Jika aku bisa menyusulnya bolehkah aku menyusul?'_

_Luhan berpikir keras. Hingga satu kesimpulan telah datang pada dirinya. 'aku akan pergi dari sini dan menyusul Sehun ke Beijing! Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi!'_

.

Luhan menganga. "jadi.. _Kris_ itu orang yang jahat? Lalu.. kenapa di novel orang itu baik sekali?"

"dan apa kau menyusul _Oh Sehun_ ke Beijing? Seoul-Beijing itu jauh." Lanjut Luhan.

"tentu saja aku berusaha menyusulnya. Dan apa kau lupa? Novel itu adalah kumpulan surat _Sehun_. sementara _Kris_ selalu bersikap santun didepan _Sehun_. _Kris_ itu memang-"

"apa maksudmu dengan 'berusaha menyusulnya'?" potong Luhan.

"ah, itu." Raut wajahnya berubah sendu. "aku berusaha mencarinya tapi satu fakta mengagetkanku."

"fakta? Apa?"

.

_Luhan benar-benar merasa dunianya seakan runtuh dan menimpanya begitu saja. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?_

_Suara khas orang menangis benar-benar kentara dari Luhan. "maaf, tapi benarkah tak ada yang bisa kulakukan?"_

_Orang itu memasang wajah kasihan menatap Luhan. Tampilannya benar-benar mengerikan. Dan kini dengan sakitnya dan tangisnya dia mencari- _

"_Sehun-ssi memang sudah meninggal di Beijing sebulan lalu, Luhan-ssi. Maafkan saya tidak mengabari anda. Saya turut menyesal dan berduka." Suara orang itu membuat isakan Luhan semakin kencang._

_Luhan berdiri. Memegang kerah orang didepannya dan menariknya mendekat. "ANDA PASTI BERCANDA BUKAN! OH SEHUN MASIH BAIK-BAIK SAJA SAAT TERAKHIR AKU MELIHATNYA! APA ANDA –hik.. TULI SEHINGGA MENDENGAR KABAR YANG TIDAK BENAR, HAH?! KUMOHON KATAKAN PADAKU BAHWA ANDA CUMA BERCANDA! KATAKAN! KATAKAN SEHUN BAIK-BAIK SAJA DI BEIJING DAN HIDUP BAHAGIA! KUMOHON KATAKAN ITU SEMUA DENGAN JUJUR PADAKU!" _

_Orang itu hanya pasrah akan Luhan yang tengah histeris. Luhan benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. "maafkan aku, Luhan-ssi. Tapi Oh Sehun-ssi memang telah tiada."_

"_BAGAIMANA BISA DIA TELAH TIADA?! DIA MASIH BAIK-BAIK SAJA SAAT AKU TERAKHIR MELIHATNYA! JANGAN MEMBUATKU BERPIKIR KALAU AKU LAH ORANG JAHATNYA! KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA!"_

_Bukannya jahat. Tapi orang itu merasa dia benar-benar harus menjawabnya agar Luhan tersadar dan mengetahui semuanya. "maafkan aku, Luhan-ssi. Oh Sehun-ssi telah tiada. Beliau menembak kepalanya sendiri dibawah pohon beringin di dekat rumahnya di Beijing. Kumohon maafkan a-"_

_**Bruuk!**_

"_Luhan-ssi?! Gwaenchana?!"_

_Luhan pingsan. Dan menimpa tubuh orang itu._

_._

_Luhan_ banjir. Suara isakannya tak bisa Luhan abaikan begitu saja. Perlahan tangan Luhan terulur menyentuh bahu _Luhan_ yang bergetar dan mengusapnya pelan. "lebih baik tak usah diteruskan saja daripada begini."

_Luhan_ menyeka matanya. "a-ahni.. ini adalah kesempatan –hiks.. terakhirku untuk bertemu denganmu.. jika –hiks.. aku belum selesai cerita dan kau harus kembali kau harus mencari semuanya di –hik.. surat-surat dan novel itu.. aku yakin –sruutt… kau akan tau jawabannya.. aku menyerahkan Sehun padamu.. kuharap kau mau menikahinya sebelum dia kembali melakukan hal itu –hik.. lagi.." Luhan pilek dikit gpp kan?

Tiba-tiba segalanya menjadi samar. "melaku.. kan apa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Luhan hanya merasa semua semakin samar.

"selamatkan.. dirimu dari.. Kris.."

"de.. ngan.."

"me.. ni.. kah.."

"_LUHAN-SSI_!" Luhan merasa takut. Dunia nya samar.

"de.. ngan.. oh.. se-"

"sebe.. lum.. dia.. melaku.. kan.. bu-"

.

"Luhan! Sadarlah! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Seseorang tengah mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang masih terbaring dengan wajah cemas dan keringat yang mengucur deras.

"Luhan!" orang itu semakin kencang berusaha untuk menyadarkan Luhan dari pingsannya tadi. Hingga akhirnya Luhan membuka matanya dengan napas terengah.

"hah.. hah.. hah.. Wu.. _saem_?"

Iya, orang yang membangunkan Luhan tadi adalah Wu-_saem_ alias Kris. "iya, aku disini. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan beralih untuk menurunkan tubuhnya dari ranjang. Tapi Kris menahan tubuhnya. "kau mau kemana?! Kau baru saja sadar!"

"lepaskan aku, _saem_! Ini penting!"

Tubuh Luhan memberontak dalam pertahanan yang dibuat oleh Kris. "tapi kau baru sadar!"

"LEPASKAN AKU, _SAEM_! AKU HARUS BERTEMU HUN-AH SEKARANG!"

"SEHUN?! KENAPA SETELAH TIGA ABAD KAU MASIH MENCARINYA HAH?! DASAR RUSA JALANG!"

Luhan terdiam. Bukan karena ucapan Kris yang sangatlah menghina itu. Tapi karena dari ucapan itu Luhan menyadari sesuatu.

Luhan mendongak. Menatap Kris yang kini tengah mengurungnya di pinggir ranjang dengan kedua lengannya. "_saem_, kau sadar akan hal itu juga? Kau merasa _de javu_ juga?"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL _SAEM_?! AKU SUAMIMU, RUSA JALANG!"

Oh astaga- Luhan dalam bahaya.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sehun berjalan dengan santai nya di koridor sekolah. Dia sedang menuju ke UKS sekarang. Dan tentu saja untuk menemui Luhan juga untuk mengembalikan novelnya. Memangnya apa lagi?

Entahlah, Sehun sekarang merasa Luhan adalah bagian yang penting di hidupnya. Tapi dia tak tau apa posisi Luhan di hidupnya. Teman? Sahabat? Tetangga? _Namja_chingu?

Ugh- lupakan opsi terakhir. Memang sih, Sehun ada sedikit perasaan yang tak biasa saat melihat Luhan dan akan bertambah jika melihat senyum Luhan. Apalagi saat Sehun hanya menemukan Luhan yang baru bangun tidur kemarin. Rasanya Luhan sangat mampu membuat jantungnya lompat kapan saja. Tapi jika melihat interaksi mereka. Sepertinya tidak.

"AKH! _SAEM_! BERHENTI!"

Sehun berhenti saat hampir mencapai UKS. _'itu suara Luhan atau bukan?'_

"DASAR RUSA JALANG! KATAKAN SAJA KAU MENYUKAINYA! JANGAN BERBOHONG PADAKU!"

'_rusa? Itu Luhan!'_

.

CKLEK! CKLEK! CKLEK!

Sehun sudah berusaha membuka pintu UKS berulang kali. Tapi tak ada hasil. Yang ada hanya teriakan dari dalamlah yang semakin menggema. Dan kenapa koridor sepi sekali? Padahal UKS ini menuju lapangan. Biasanya 'kan lapangan ramai saat istirahat.

CKLEK! CKLEK!

TOK! TOK!

"LUHAN! BISA KAU BUKA PINTUNYA?! AKU MAU MASUK! LUHAN!"

TOK! TOK!

Sehun merasa didalam sana Luhan tengah 'disiksa'. Entah oleh siapa. Sehun merogoh sakunya dan beralih menelpon JongIn.

"_yeoboseo? Ada apa Sehun-ah?"_

"bisakah kau menghubungi petugas UKS hari ini? Luhan teriak-teriak didalam UKS dan aku tak bisa masuk! Pintunya terkunci!" Sehun terdengar kacau.

"_oh, baiklah. Tenanglah, aku akan membawa petugas UKS hari ini kesana." Tuutt.._

Dan sekarang Sehun hanya bisa menunggu dan berusaha semampunya.

"_AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI SAYATANMU! AKU BUKAN MASOCHIST UKE MILIKMU! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARIKU! DASAR PENDOSA!"_

Itu ucapan Luhan? Kenapa bisa sekasar itu? Sehun kaget mendengarnya.

"_PENDOSA KAU BILANG?! AKU INI SUAMIMU!" _tunggu- 'suamimu'? suami Luhan? Sepertinya harapan Sehun runtuh. Tapi kenapa? Dengan siapa? Kapan dia menikah?

"_KAU BUKAN SUAMIKU! SUAMI KU HANYA HUN-AH! SELAMANYA HANYA HUN-AH! AKU TIDAK SUDI MEMILIKI SUAMI BEJAT SEPERTIMU!"_

Sehun kembali kaget. _Aku suami Luhan? Luhan bercanda? Dia kerasukan apa? memang sih aku menyukainya. Tapi-_

"_SEHUN SUDAH MATI! HANYA ADA AKU DISINI!"_

Sehun seperti mengenal suara itu. Suara berat itu seperti suara..

"_YANG SUDAH MATI ITU KAU KRIS! KAU! HUN-AH MASIH HIDUP DAN DIA ADA DIDEPAN PINTU SEKARANG!"_

Kris? Wu-_saem_?

Jadi.. yang mengaku suami Luhan itu.. Wu-_saem_?

"_aku akan mengeceknya! Dan jika tidak ada! Aku akan menggantungmu di pohon beringin!"_

CKLEK!

"kau Sehun?" suara itu datar namun terkesan dingin dan penuh amarah. Tapi tetap datar.

"n-ne. Sehun _imnida_." Sehun gelagapan dan untuk menutupinya dia membungkuk sopan. Walau bagaimanapun orang ini adalah gurunya.

"ternyata kau juga hidup? Kukira kau masih dalam proses membusuk di Beijing. Bagaimana proses pembusukanmu? Menyenangkan?" ucap Kris merendahkan. Sehun tak memperhatikannya. Tapi matanya beralih ke Luhan yang tengah berbisik padanya.

"hun-ah.. kumohon alihkan perhatian Kris.. aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga.. jebal~" bahkan Luhan masih sempat ber-aegyeo.

Sreet!

"BEDEBAH! KENAPA KAU –GHOK! MENCEKIKKU BEGINI!"

Dan Luhan berlari keluar dari UKS sementara Sehun sedang mencekik Kris dan memojokkannya di pojokan.

.

Suara khas orang berlari begitu kentara di koridor yang cukup ramai ini. Luhan tak peduli jika akhirnya di harus menabrak orang berulang kali dan mendapat makian karena tak meminta maaf. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menjauh dari UKS secepat mungkin.

'_aku harus lari! Luhan tadi berkata bahwa Kris adalah orang yang jahat! Aku harus pergi!'_

Luhan tetap berlari. Hingga suatu pemikiran membuat nya berhenti. _'bagaimana dengan hun-ah?! Jangan-jangan Kris akan menyakitinya?! Aku harus kembali! Aku harus kembali!'_

.

"akh! Berhenti! Sakit, _saem_! Berhenti!"

Berapakali pun Sehun mengucapkan kata 'berhenti' pada _saem_-nya yang tengah gelap mata itu, tak akan pernah ada efeknya.

"_saem_! Jauhkan tanganmu!"

Kris tak peduli. Tangannya melempar silet yang tadi di gunakannya merobek kulit lengan kanan Sehun yang kini tengah mengucur darah.

Kris mendekatkan lengan itu pada mulutnya. Lidah nya terulur untuk menjilat darah Sehun. hingga-

"ASTAGA! WU-_SAEM_!/HUN-AH!" itu JongIn dan Luhan.

"_ini akan berlanjut,"_

.

"sssh.. pelan-pelan, bodoh!" gerutu Sehun pelan karena Luhan yang menekan lukanya terlalu keras.

Luhan mengambil obat merah di meja makannya. "tahan sebentar, ne?"

Dan Luhan meneteskannya perlahan. "akh! Perih! Jangan oleskan lagi!"

"fyuuuu~h.. dengan tiupanku pasti ini akan cepat sembuh. Tenanglah, Jangan meringis begitu." Luhan membalut luka Sehun dengan kain kasa seadanya. Maklum, apartemen Luhan bukanlah UKS yang menyimpan alat-alat seperti itu dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lagipula salah siapa Sehun tadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang tanpa di rawat dulu di UKS. Padahal saat kejadian dia sudah berada di UKS. Dasar _namja_ aneh.

Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil jus apel yang sudah ia siapkan tadi dan menaruh satu didepan Sehun dan satu didepannya. Dan ia kembali duduk.

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat dengan pembicaraan nya dengan _Luhan_ tadi pagi. "oh iya, hun-ah. Apa kau mengalami sesuatu semacam.. _de javu_ akhir-akhir ini?"

"kau punya bubble tea tidak? Aku tidak ingin minum jus apel. Aku mau bubble tea~"

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba manja begini? Kau masih sakit, hun-ah."

"bubble tea~"

Luhan menghela napas. "begini, jawab semua pertanyaanku dan setelah itu kita beli bubble tea. Kau mau?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ekhem," Luhan mengambil napas sejenak. "kau sudah membaca seluruh novelnya? The Sorrow of Young Werther?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi. "aku bahkan sudah membaca _author's note _nya juga. Tapi aku tidak memberikannya padamu kemarin."

"berikan padaku setelah kita membeli bubble tea."

"apa kau tidak mengalami _de javu_ saat membaca novelnya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "aku hanya merasa bahwa cerita itu terasa sangat familiar saja. Seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi menurutku itu bukan _de javu_."

"apa Kris- ah, Wu-_saem_ tadi mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyakitimu lagi?"

"Sepertinya iya. Dia bilang 'ini akan berlanjut' begitu."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "kau mau tidak di sakiti oleh Wu-_saem_ seperti ini lagi?"

"tentu saja tidak. Kau kira aku seorang _masochist_?"

"kalau begitu menikahlah denganku."

"hah?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued :D

.

.

.

Izin curcol dikit ye?

Kalian tau ga?

Puterr bikin ff ini itu susah.

Pertama, karena puterr abis kemah. Capek broo~ padahal pas kemah pengen nulis ff tapi pas sampe rumah tepar duluan.

Kedua, karena kemah itulah wajah puterr kebakar dan jadi ITEM BANGET! Dan itu bikin puterr pengen oplas aja. Tapi itu melanggar syariat islam #alimMODEon *sebenernya sih ga punya uang* #plakk!

Ketiga, karena kemah ga menang apa-apa. 'kan kemahnya itu se-kabupaten. Trus ada lomba-lombanya gitu. Ada sih yang menang. Tapi puterr ga menang~ #nangiskejer

Keempat, pas puterr akhirnya ngetik ni chapter. Puterr dapet kabar buruk tentang 'puterr yang jadi korban pemanfaatan ama orang yang puterr anggep sahabat ndiri' jadi ya akhirnya ide chapter ini berhenti di tengah jalan dan baru puterr terusin keesokan malam harinya. Sakitnya itu disini bro! *tunjuk hati*

Kelima, koneksi internet puterr masih dalam masa eror. Jadi buka ffn itu Rasanya suliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit banget. Jadi ya.. gitu

Thanks buat yang udah baca curhatannya.

.

Lama yah? Sorry deh. Abis kemah. Tepar.

Tambah gaje? Sorry. Otak puterr bisanya gini.

Makasih buat yang fav, follow, baca doang, ama yang review. Kalian semua berharga~

Sorry ga sempet bales review ato paling ga nyebutin namanya karna puterr ini ngetiknya offline.

Sorry *bow*

.

**So, Mind to Review?**

.

Ooh iya, sekarang ulang tahunnya kris ne?

_**Saengil chukka hamnida, kris-gegeeeee!**_

_**I will always love you :***_

.


	5. Chapter 5

Ini sebuah quotes milik saya yang ga ada hubungannya ama ni ff sebenernya :)

_Kau mengatakan kau tak akan bisa bernapas jika tanpa diriku disisimu_

_Kau mengatakan kalau kau akan gila jika tak mencintaiku_

_Kau mengatakan kalau kau akan mati jika kau mengkhianatiku_

_LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH BERNAPAS?!_

_LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH BELUM MASUK RUMAH SAKIT JIWA?!_

_LALU KENAPA KAU BELUM MATI?!_

_DASAR NAMJA GILA!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Why Me? (Chapter 5)**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"hun hun! Kita pergi ke rak yang sebelah sana ya?" Luhan menunjuk rak bagian sayuran dengan tangan kanannya. Dimana tangan kirinya tengah memegangi troli belanja miliknya bersama Sehun.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan 'hun-hun'. Terdengar seperti anjing saja." Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih celingukan menatap daftar belanjaan miliknya dengan _note_ kecil di pojokan _'jangan lupa sabun maskulin titipan Sehunnie~ ^^'_

"yak! Kau mau kemana?!"

"aku mau mencari komik di lantai atas. Jika kau mau pulang susul saja ke atas. Jangan menelponku jika tidak darurat. Suaramu membuat telingaku pecah."

"YAK! MULUTMU PEDAS SEKALI!"

Semua orang melirik resah pada Luhan. Namun sayangnya Luhan tak menyadarinya dan malah langsung berjalan menuju rak bagian sayuran.

_**Luhan POV**_

Aish! Dasar Oh Sehun biadab! Mulutnya kejam sekali sekarang!

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun, aku jadi ingat ucapan _Luhan_ beberapa hari kemarin. Ituloh, yang menyuruhku untuk menikahi Sehun demi.. demi apa? ugh- kurasa yang harus disalahkan disini adalah si _monster_ penggila uke itu! Iya dia! Si Kris Wu itu! Kenapa dia harus membangunkanku saat itu! Argh! Sialan!

Kalau kenapa aku melamar- eum, apa itu bisa disebut melamar? Aku tidak yakin. Karna yah, aku mengucapkannya tanpa ada pertimbangan. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin saja dengan 'melamar' Sehun seperti itu Sehun akan mengingat semuanya, mungkin? Atau setidaknya sedikit lah! Atau bisa saja dengan mengetahui kalau aku menikah dengan Sehun si _monster_ uke itu akan pergi menjauh dan tidak akan menyakiti Sehun lagi seperti apa yang dikatakan olehnya kemarin. Tapi kenapa tidak ada efeknya?

Ugh- ini memalukan! /.\

_**Luhan POV End**_

Luhan berjalan menuju kasir saat melihat semua barang di daftar belanjaannya sudah terpenuhi. Bahkan titipan Sehun sudah ada. Sepertinya memang sudah saatnya membayar semuanya.

"apa anda memiliki _member card_?" Tanya kasir itu dan Luhan segera mengeluarkannya.

"atas nama Lu Han?" Luhan mengangguk.

Matanya menelusuri isi dari swalayan itu. Tak buruk. Hingga matanya menemukan sesuatu.

Kris dengan seorang _namja_ bertipikal uke.

_Namja_ itu begitu menempel di lengan Kris yang Nampak ogah-ogahan. _Namja_ itu menunjuk kesana-kemari seakan tunjukannya itu menunjukkan apapun yang ingin ia bawa pulang dengan uang milik Kris. Tapi sekali lagi, Kris hanya tak acuh.

_Namja_ itu bersuara manja. "ayolah, _ge_~ belikan aku baju yang tadi~"

Luhan menyeringai di tempatnya.

"eum, Luhan_-ssi_? Ini barang-barang anda. Totalnya tiga ratus tujuh puluh lima koma enam puluh tujuh won."

Luhan menyerahkan _credit card _miliknya dan langsung membawa barang-barangnya bersama _member card _dan _credit card _milknya. Ketika mata Luhan menelusuri seluruh bagian yang dapat diraih oleh matanya. Luhan cemberut. Tak menemukan Kris dan _namja_ yang tadi. Luhan 'kan berniat memastikan hubungan apa Kris dengan _namja_ itu. Setidaknya kalau _namja_ itu memang benar-benar memiliki hubungan –dalam artian percintaan atau hubungan serius- Luhan akan menggunakan hal itu sebagai senjatanya. Yah.. walaupun Luhan tak sepenuhnya yakin sih..

'_sepertinya memang tidak bisa ya..'_

Luhan menitipkan belanjaannya di bagian pernitipan dan mendapatkan kupon untuk mengambilnya. Luhan naik ke lantai atas menuju toko buku. Mungkin memang bukan nasibnya untuk me-

Seringaian Luhan kembali begitu matanya menemukan sosok berambut pirang bersama dengan sosok berambut hitam kecoklatan. Kris dengan _namja_ tadi. Sekarang mereka di café!

Luhan melangkah lebih cepat menuju tempat Sehun berada. Sehun yang tengah membayar lima buah komik yang kini ada di tangannya.

Luhan menepuk bahu Sehun. "hun-ah!"

Sehun menoleh kaget. "pulang?"

Luhan menggeleng. Tangannya menyerahkan kupon yang ia dapatkan tadi pada Sehun. "apa ini? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"sudah terima saja!" Luhan mengambil tangan Sehun yang kosong dan meletakkan kuponnya disana agar Sehun menggenggamnya. "pergi ke penitipan barang dan ambil belanjaanku disana. Aku harus menemui seseorang di café seberang. Kau tunggu di mobil, ne?"

"tidak mau. Kita pulang." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju escalator. Namun Luhan melepas tangan Sehun paksa. "hun-ah! _jebal_~"

Sehun menghela napas. Merasa kalah dengan _aegyeo _yang dikeluarkan Luhan sekarang.

"baiklah. Jika ada yang gawat cepat hubungi aku."

Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun mengelus puncak kepalanya. Terasa begitu nyaman.

"aku pergi."

Dan Sehun turun sementara Luhan masih tersenyum di tempatnya sebelum sadar kalau dia harus ke café itu sekarang juga.

"aish! Menggelikan!"

.

.

"ini minumannya."

Luhan tersenyum sopan dan membalas terima kasih sebelum berbalik dan menjelajahi seluruh meja café dengan matanya. Penuh. Dan seringaian Luhan kembali lagi karena itu.

'_kenapa pas sekali, eoh?'_

Kaki Luhan melangkah menuju meja berkursi empat yang kini di huni oleh Kris dan uke yang Entah siapa namanya itu. Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat dua orang itu Sepertinya tengah akur dan menjalani makan siang malam mereka dengan damai.

"eh? Wu-_saem_! Anda berada disini! Kebetulan sekali ya!" pujilah Luhan atas _acting_ nya.

Kris menoleh bersama uke itu –ugh, Luhan lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai _cabe_-_cabean_ jika melihat penampilannya seperti anak kuliahan itu.

Kris kembali meneruskan makannya sementara uke tadi menatap Luhan dengan senyuman. "boleh aku duduk disini?"

Uke itu membolehkan. "tentu saja," Luhan duduk. "ngomong-ngomong, apa kau murid Kris_-ge_?"

Luhan yang awalnya menatap Kris kini menatap uke itu. "iya, namaku Lu Han, nama anda?" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya.

Uke itu membalas jabatan tangan Luhan. "aku Huang Zi Tao, panggil saja Tao."

"anda siapanya Wu-_saem_? Jujur, saya tak pernah melihat anda ataupun mendengar nama anda sebelumnya."

Tao terkekeh. "mungkin kau akan kaget. Aku istri Kris_-ge_ sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kami memang tak berniat mengumbarnya. Hehe."

Luhan mematung. _'istri? Dua tahun? Kenapa aku tak pernah mendengar tentang hal itu sama sekali?'_

Mata Luhan beralih menatap lengan Tao yang tertutup jaket. Merasa aneh melihat Tao yang memakai jaket yang panjang sebelah kanan saja didalam sebuah café yang tak terlalu dingin. "kenapa anda menggunakan jaket seperti itu?" Luhan menyeruput minumannya.

"ah, ini. Aku hanya menutupi bekas luka di lengan kanan ku."

"bekas luka karena apa?"

"hanya sebuah kecela-"

"aku menyayat kulit lengan kanannya."

"KRIS!" itu pekikan tak terima dari Tao. Usaha Tao untuk menyembunyikan semuanya hancur sudah hanya karna ucapan datar Kris!

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan diam-diam mengirimi Sehun pesan.

"_hun-ah. kau harus menelponku beberapa saat lagi. Ini serius. Aku sedang bersama dengan Kris sekarang. Telepon aku dan berpura-puralah kau tak sabar menunggu ku. Buatlah dirimu terdengar marah-marah. Kumohon telepon aku!"_

"Luhan?"

"ne?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Tao yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Jangan dengarkan Kris_-ge_. Dia Cuma bercanda."

"aku tak bercanda. Kenapa harus disembunyikan, Tao-_ie_? Biarkan saja anak ini tau. Dia _namjachingu _Sehun. kau pasti tau 'kan?"

Ucapan Kris sontak membuat Tao menatap Luhan meminta kebenaran. Dan Luhan bingung mau menjawab apa. memang dirinya dan Sehun terlihat pacaran yah?

"bagaimana Sehun?! apa dia masih sakit karena sayatan Kris_-ge_? Aku mewakili Kris_-ge_ meminta ma-"

"tak usah meminta maaf, Tao-_ie_. Tak ada yang kusesali disini."

Tao terdiam.

"oh iya, Sehun mana?" Kris tersenyum miring saat mengatakannya. Membuat Luhan merinding sendiri.

"dia ada d-di mobil."

"jika kau menemuinya nanti katakan padanya bahwa aku merindukan sensasi saat menyayat lengannya dan menjilat darahnya. Aku akan sangat senang jika Sehun mau melakukan lagi hal itu untukku."

"KRIS_-GE_ CUKUP!"

_Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.._

Luhan merasakan lega di dadanya begitu melihat siapa yang menelpon. Itu dari Sehun.

"_yeobo-_"

"_kau kemana saja hah?! cepat kembali ke mobil sebelum aku membuang barang-barangmu ke tempat sampah! SEKARANG!" _kurasa aku juga harus memuji Sehun atas _acting_ nya juga. Dia masih bisa berteriak marah seperti itu padahal luhan yakin dirinya tengah panik setengah mati karena Luhan bersama Kris sekarang.

"aish! Bisakah kau tidak teriak?! Telingaku sakit mendengarnya!"

"_CEPAT KEMBALI KE MOBIL LUHAAAANN!"_

"iya iya! Cerewet!"

Luhan memutuskan panggilan itu dan pamit pada Tao dan Kris. "saya pamit dulu. terimakasih atas tempatnya."

"_ge_, apa kau berniat menyayat lengannya juga?" Tanya Tao takut-takut.

"aku sudah menyayatnya lebih dari dirimu."

_**Sreek!**_

Kris berdiri dan menuju kasir. Meninggalkan Tao dengan pikirannya.

'_menyayatnya lebih dari diriku? Lalu kenapa lengannya bersih? Kemana bekas lukanya?'_

.

.

"hun-ah."

"…"

"hun-ah."

Sehun sedari tadi hanya memasang _poker face _nya sejak Luhan masuk ke mobilnya. Entah kenapa Luhan jadi takut sendiri. Maka dari itu sejak tadi Luhan terus memanggil Sehun. tapi sejak tadi pula tak ada sahutan.

"hun-ah?"

"hun-"

"boleh aku panik sekarang?" potong Sehun yang membuat Luhan bingung.

"eh?"

"boleh tidak?" Sehun bahkan masih memasang _poker face _nya dan tak menoleh sama sekali.

"te-tentu saja."

"…"

Hening sejenak. Sebelum Sehun beralih menatap Luhan ketika rambu jalan menunjukkan lampu merah.

"kau," sehun berhenti sebelum melanjutkan.

"KAU TAU TIDAK KALAU AKU PANIK SETENGAH MATI DIDALAM MOBIL KARENA DIRIMU HAH?!"

"astaga! Kau membuatku kaget!" Luhan mengelus dadanya berulang. Mata Luhan menatap mata Sehun dan langsung merasakan amarah Sehun.

"_mian_." Cicit Luhan pelan.

Lampu berubah hijau. Sehun kembali menghadap ke jalan. Tapi raut mukanya tetap sama. Percampuran antara marah, panik, dan khawatir.

"bagaimana kalau kau di culik oleh Wu-_saem_ dan dia melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu. Seperti menyayat lenganmu seperti lenganku misalnya!"

Luhan menghela napas sejenak. Kenapa orang ini begitu khawatir dan panik begini?

"jujur aku pasti akan langsung membunuh Wu-_saem_ jika sampai aku melihatmu kembali dengan luka-luka! Tapi syukur-"

"hun-ah."

"-kau kembali tanpa luka. Tapi tetap saja itu berbahaya jika sam-"

"hun-ah!"

"-aku tak bisa membayangkan _Eomma _mu akan membunuhku jika tau kalau anaknya tersakiti karena aku tid-"

"HUN-AH! BERHENTILAH BICARA! KENAPA KAU CEREWET SEKALI SIH?!"

Luhan kesal sendiri saat ia merasa dia di _kacangin_ seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"iya, aku diam sekarang."

Luhan mendekat pada Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya menyetir mobilnya. Mengelus pipinya dengan jemarinya dan berakhir dengan cubitan kecil disana. "kau tak perlu khawatir seperti orang gila begini, hun-ah."

Mata Sehun mendelik saat Luhan mengatakan itu tepat di samping wajahnya.

"kau mau aku cerita sesuatu tentang tadi?" Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"cerita saja."

Luhan menarik napas untuk memulai ceritanya. "aku tadi tidak hanya dengan Kris saja tau. Ada orang lain yang bersama Kris saat aku menemuinya."

"siapa?"

"apanya?"

Sehun menghela napas. Kenapa Luhan bertambah bodoh seperti ini?

"orang lain yang bersama Wu-_saem_ itu siapa?"

"oh, namanya Huang Zi Tao."

Mobil Sehun berhenti. Ada rambu jalan lagi. "jadi dia _namja_, eoh?"

"iya, dan dia istri dari Kris sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan -Jangan menoleh!" Luhan memotong ucapannya sendiri saat melihat gelagat Sehun yang terlihat seperti akan menoleh menatapnya.

"dan apa?"

"dan apa kau pernah mendengar bahwa Kris sudah menikah?"

"ya mana aku tau. Kau tak ingat kalau aku murid pindahan?"

"ah iya. Aku lupa. Aku selalu berpikir kalau kau itu sudah lama di sini. _Mian_."

"lalu apa lagi?"

"kau tau? Ternyata lengan istrinya juga disayat oleh Kris. Bahkan dia tadi menggunakan jaket yang cukup untuk menutupi lengannya. Tapi kurasa hanya lengan kanannya saja karena tadi aku melihat lengan kirinya ia naikkan sampai siku sementara yang kanan tidak. Bahkan lengan jaketnya sampai menutupi sebagian telapak tangannya."

Ouh- Sepertinya Luhan sedang mengajak Sehun menggosip dan bukannya bercerita.

"ah iya, aku hampir saja lupa. Tadi Kris bilang jika dia merindukan sensasi saat menyayat lenganmu dan menjilat darahmu." Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun bergidik di tempatnya.

Dan gilanya- ia malah meneruskan ucapannya.

"dia bilang dia akan sangat senang jika kau mau membantunya untuk mendapatkan sensasi itu lag-"

"DIAMLAH ATAU KAU TURUN DISINI?!"

.

.

Luhan kini berada di bawah guyuran _shower_ miliknya. Walau ini sudah hampir jam Sembilan malam. Tapi Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas dan pengap sekali. Maka dari itu dia mandi.

Tiba-tiba _puff _yang ada di tangan Luhan tertahan dari gerakannya menggosok ketika _puff _itu sampai di lengan kanan miliknya. Luhan menggosoknya sekuat tenaga berharap noda itu akan hilang. Tapi memang nihil. Noda itu bahkan tak hilang ketika Luhan sudah selesai dengan mandinya. Luhan berada dikamarnya dan menurunkan _bathrobe _nya hingga seluruh bagian tubuhnya terlihat sepenuhnya tanpa ada halangan apapun di atas kulitnya yang kini memerah kedinginan. Luhan menarik lengan kanannya dan menatapnya penuh perhatian. Ada segaris bekas luka sayatan sekitar 5 cm di lengan atasnya. Tak terlalu terlihat karena samar. Tapi membuat Luhan bingung sendiri.

'_Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang telah aku lakukan dengan lengan kananku? Aku tak pernah mengalami suatu luka apapun dengan-_

_Oh astaga- Luhan. _

_Ini pasti perbuatan Kris pada Luhan tiga abad yang lalu._

_Jadi, Luhan juga disayat oleh Kris?_

_Menyedihkan.'_

Luhan mengambil _bathrobe _nya yang tadi tergeletak di lantai dan beranjak untuk mengambil baju.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

_1 Message from Sehunnie~_

_Kalau kau tidak keberatan cepat ke apartemenku. Bawa sabun dan novelnya. Aku akan mengerjakan ringkasannya untuk dikumpulkan. CEPAT!_

Luhan menatap tampilannya di cermin. Dengan setelan piyama seperti ini?

Tapi tak apalah.

Luhan mengambil novel dan sabun maskulin Sehun (yang sempat ia hirup aromanya tadi dan ternyata aromanya memang benar-benar khas seorang Oh Sehun!) dan membalas pesan Sehun.

_To: Sehunnie~_

_Iya iya! Dasar CE-RE-WET!_

.

"HUN-AAAHH! BUKA PINTUNYAA!"

_**Ceklekk!**_

"bisakah kau tidak teriak?" Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung dan Sehun masih memasang _poker face _nya.

Tangan Sehun terulur. "apa?"

"mana buku dan sabunnya?" Luhan meletakkan keduanya di tangan Sehun. tapi Luhan masih disana.

"kenapa kau masih disini?"

Luhan mengelus perutnya perlahan. "kau punya makanan tidak? Aku lapar."

Sehun menghela napas sebelum menyingkir dari pintu. "masuklah."

.

Sehun masih focus dengan laptop miliknya yang kini menampilkan serentetan kata dan novel yang terbuka lebar di sampingnya. Tak peduli dengan _author note The Sorrow of Young Sehun _yang di ganjal oleh ponsel Luhan ataupun Luhan yang tengah menggeledah kulkas miliknya. Mereka berada di dapur sekarang.

"hun-ah~ kenapa Cuma ada buah dan cemilan saja? Apa kau tak punya makanan yang lebih berat?"

"kau bisa makan kulkasnya jika kau mau. Itu sudah lebih dari berat."

"aish! Jangan bercanda! masa' kau tidak punya makanan berat sama sekali? Oh ayolah, hun-ah. aku butuh sesuatu yang berat seperti daging atau semacamnya. Tapi kenapa- mentah semua? Apa tidak ada yang matang?" tangan Luhan masih merogoh-rogoh isi dari kulkas Sehun. tapi Sepertinya memang hanya ada itu-itu saja.

"ambil buah saja dan setelah itu lebih baik kau pulang dan memahami _author note_ itu. Kita akan presentasi dalam waktu dekat ini dan kenapa kau masih santai saja? Kita tak boleh kalah dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang bercerita dengan penuh semangat itu. Bahkan mereka melakukan sedikit reka adegan disana. Kita harus melakukan yang terbaik!"

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju kursi disebelah kiri Sehun dengan tangan yang memegang dua potong melon segar nan dingin dari kulkas Sehun. "lalu kita akan presentasi seperti apa? apa kita akan membuka pagelaran teater juga?"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah duduk dan menatapnya juga. Sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba muncul. "idemu boleh juga."

"kau gila." Luhan kini mengalihkan tubuhnya sehingga tak menatap Sehun dan berganti menghadap depan dengan memakan melon yang ada ditangannya. Dan Entah kenapa, Luhan mengangkat lengan piyamanya lebih tinggi.

Mata Sehun tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu. Demi apapun Sehun berani bersumpah bahwa dia tak sengaja. Tangannya terulur mengelusnya. Dan sontak Luhan menoleh kaget dan buru-buru menurunkan lengannya begitu tangan Sehun menyingkir.

"YAK! Apa yang kau sentuh tadi?!"

Tangan Sehun sudah menyentuhnya. Tapi posisinya masih berada tepat didepannya. Tiba-tiba Sehun memegang erat kedua bahu Luhan dan membuatnya menghadap padanya.

"akh! _Wae_?"

"lenganmu kenapa?! Jangan bilang kalau kau juga di sakiti oleh Wu-_saem_! Luhan! Jujurlah! Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau punya luka?! Kenapa aku hanya bekasnya saja?! Ini pasti ulah Wu-_saem_ 'kan?! Iya 'kan?!"

Luhan menggerakkan bahunya kasar agar genggaman Sehun melonggar. Tapi tak ada hasil.

"hei! Lepaskan aku!"

"jawab pertanyaanku!"

Luhan mengehela napas. "tak usah panik begitu. Wu-_saem_ tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Kris yang melakukannya padaku tiga abad yang lalu."

Genggaman Sehun lepas. "apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menelan melon yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya dan untuk selanjutnya menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. tak peduli pipi Sehun akan berhias semut ketika tidur nanti. Luhan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"dengarkan aku, hun-ah. mungkin ini terdengar gila. tapi aku, kau, dan Wu-_saem_ adalah reinkarnasi dari sosok _Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, _dan _Wu Kris_ tiga ratus tahun yang lalu. _Luhan _dan _Sehun_ itu saling mencintai. Tapi _Luhan_ harus menikah dengan _Kris_ karena balas budi akan jasa _Kris_. _Kris_ yang tau hal itu dengan kejamnya mengancam _Luhan_ agar memutuskan hubungan dengan _Sehun_. dan karena itu _Sehun_ yang patah hati dan kecewa pada _Luhan_ akan cintanya selama hampir lima tahun akhirnya pergi ke Beijing dan bunuh diri di bawah pohon beringin disana. Setelah itu _Luhan_ berusaha mencarinya setelah kabur dari _Kris_. Tapi ternyata _Sehun_ sudah tiada. Kumohon percayalah padaku."

"Jangan bercanda. Kau pasti mengambil cerita dari _The Sorrow of Young Werther_."

"HUN-AH! kumohon! Percayalah padaku! Aku tak mengambil cerita dari sana! Justru novel itu yang mengambil cerita dari kehidupan kita dahulu! _Luhan_ menggunakannya untuk mengingatkan aku, kau, dan Kris! Kris dan aku sudah sadar akan hal ini! Maka dari itu Kris suka sekali dengan menyiksamu! Karena dia benci denganmu dulu! dan _Luhan_ mengatakannya padaku ketika aku tak sadar beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia melakukan ini agar aku dan dirimu bersatu! Agar cinta_nya_ dan _Sehun_ dulu menjadi satu melewati kita! Demi Tuhan-

Aku mencintaimu, hun-ah."

Dan dua pasang bibir itu bertemu. Tangan Luhan kini merembet ke belakang. Mengalungi leher Sehun. matanya tertutup. Wajahnya damai. Bibirnya mulai terbuka dan melakukan lumatan-lumatan lembut pada bibir Sehun yang seakan memberitahu Sehun lebih dalam bahwa dirinya mencintai Sehun. sosok Sehun yang kini tengah ia lumat bibirnya. Sosok Sehun yang kini terdiam. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Matanya menelusuri wajah Luhan yang terlihat amat sangat damai didepannya. Bibir Sehun tak berniat membalas. Hatinya terasa hangat. Dan Sehun tau, Sedikit banyak ia juga mencintai _namja_ yang tengah mengulum bibirnya penuh cinta sekarang.

Dan bibir mereka terpisah oleh jarak yang diciptakan Luhan. Memperlihatkan wajah memerah milik Luhan dan wajah _hang_ milik Sehun.

Luhan berdiri mengambil ponsel dan _author note _tadi dan berjalan menuju pintu. "jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa memanggilku. Oh iya, Jangan kunci pintunya. Mungkin aku akan kesini sewaktu-waktu."

Sehun tak menyahut. Dirinya masih _hang_. "hun-ah?"

Sehun akhirnya sadar dan kembali mengetik di laptop miliknya. "aku tak akan butuh bantuanmu. Mungkin aku hanya numpang nge-_print_ saja. Dan- kau bisa lewat balkon. Pintunya akan ku kunci setelah ini."

"YAK! Kau kira aku orang mesum sepertimu yang rela ke balkon orang demi melihat tetangganya bangun tidur, hah?"

"…"

"aku pulang. Awas kalau kau mengunci pintunya!"

_**Blam!**_

Sehun hanya menghela napas karenanya.

.

.

Luhan merasa yang bicara tadi bukan dirinya. Kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu?!

Jujur, memang Luhan akui mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Sehun tentang peristiwa tiga abad yang lalu itu memang perlu dan harus ia lakukan. Tapi kalau ciuman tadi? *ciuman ato kecupan?*

Argh- Luhan merasa lebih baik dia di kubur saja! Dia terlalu malu untuk hanya sekedar menatap wajah Sehun.

Tapi apa Sehun percaya?

TAPI APA SEHUN AKAN MENERTAWAKANNYA KARENA KATA-KATA _'DEMI TUHAN, AKU MENCINTAIMU, HUN-AH' _ITU?!

AAARRGGGHH!

.

Luhan kini berada di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan balkonnya dengan menenteng _author note_, dan juga toples keripik kentang miliknya yang ia boyong dari ruang tamu. sebenarnya Luhan mau membaca surat-surat kuno itu juga. Tapi ternyata surat-surat itu berada di sekolah, di dalam loker miliknya. (Luhan pikir mungkin ia akan mendapat petunjuk tentang cerita milik _Luhan _yang terpotong karena Kris *demoKris*). Luhan masih menggunakan setelan piyamanya tadi asal kau tau.

Luhan duduk dengan kaki yang ia tumpu di meja di depannya. Tangannya meraih ponselnya dan memutar lagu yang cukup tenang dan mendayu, tipe _Ballad_ kebanyakan. Dan setelahnya Luhan melempar ponselnya begitu saja dan tangannya mulai meraih _author note _yang tadi.

.

_**Oh Deer's Author note of The Sorrow of Young Werther: **_

_Dengarkan aku,_

_Pertama, ini adalah ceritaku sendiri dengan perubahan seperlunya. Aku hanya merubah nama tokohnya. Dan disini aku adalah Charlotte._

_Kedua, Aku Charlotte. Aku mencintai Werther. Tapi aku menikah dengan albert. Kalian tau itu 'kan?_

_Jika kau kira aku bodoh. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan jika setelah membaca author note ini. Aku yakin kau akan menangisi kehidupanku._

_Ketiga, novel ini berisi surat-surat Werther. Kau pasti tau itu. Jadi semua ini dari sudut pandang Werther._

_Keempat, apa menurutmu Albert adalah tokoh tak bersalah disini?_

_Kau salah. Dia adalah penjahatnya disini._

_Dia membayar seluruh hutangku dengan syarat aku harus menikahinya. Katakan saja ia membeliku._

_Dia tak pernah ramah padaku. Aku bagaikan budaknya setiap hari. Tapi dia mengancamku untuk bersikap biasa saja ketika keluar._

_Dia tak pernah 'menyentuh' ku. Mungkin itu bagus jika dipikir biasa. Tapi sebagai gantinya ia hanya menyayati lengan kananku saja sampai berdarah-darah dan ia akan menjilat darah itu sampai berhenti keluar. Dan suatu hari lengan kanan ku benar-benar tak bersisa untuk ia sayat lagi. Maka ia pergi ke tempat prostitusi dan menyewa seorang masochist-uke dan dia melakukan seks dan menyayat lengan kanan uke itu dan menjilatinya sampai kering. Tapi aku tak pernah paham kenapa tak ada satupun korbannya yang melapor pada pihak berwajib. Mungkin albert mengancamnya juga._

_Dia membiarkanku bertemu dengan Werther sejak dulu. tapi begitu menikah, dia menyuruhku menjauhinya dengan cara yang dibuat sehalus mungkin tapi menyakitkan. Dan pada puncaknya ia menyuruhku untuk mengusir Werther secara halus. Dan maka dari itu Werther pergi ke Weimar. Tapi diam-diam aku bertukar surat dengannya. Karena aku mencintainya. Dan Albert melakukan semua itu karena ia tau aku mencintai Werther._

_Dia menemukannya dan membakarnya dan tak memperbolehkanku lagi bertukar surat dengan Werther. Padahal baru saja Werther mengatakan semua perasaannya lima tahun terakhir padaku. Miris, eh?_

_Dia mengunciku di ruang baca dan aku berhasil kabur keluar rumah. Aku bertanya pada boss Werther dan dia bilang Werther telah tiada. Dan karena frustasi aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri di bawah pohon beringin di belakang satu-satunya sekolah di Wahlheim. Aku sudah menyiapkan pisau. Aku mencurinya dari seorang penjual daging sapi tadi pagi. Dan sebelum bunuh diri aku akan menyerahkan naskah novel ini ke penerbit. Aku tak peduli mereka menyetujuinya untuk di publish_ _atau tidak. Dan setelah menyetorkan naskah ini aku akan menyusul Werther disana dan menikah dengannya. Jadi Kemungkinan besar saat kau membaca ini aku sudah tiada._

_Terakhir, aku tujukan author note ini padamu, kehidupanku. Kumohon satukan aku dan Werther dalam kehidupanmu. Aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, Deer._

_Seoul, 1774_

_Oh Deer._

.

Sehun baru saja memindah tugasnya tadi ke _flashdisk_ dan berniat ke apartemen Luhan untuk menge-_print_ nya. Sehun menggenggam _flashdisk _itu dan berjalan menuju pintu tapi saat menuju pintu Sehun mendengar suara khas orang berlari yang semakin dekat. Tapi Sehun mencoba tak peduli.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Sehun hampir mendekati pintu. Baru saja dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu sebelum..

_**Brakk!**_

"HUN-AH! MENIKAH LAH DENGANKU!"

Luhan teriak dan terengah sekarang.

.

.

.

Te Be Ce :)

.

.

.

Yuhuuu~ puterr kembali membawa why me chap limaaaaaaa~~

Gimana? Ga bikin bingung, rite?

Udah berapa kali kata ngelamar keluar di ff ini dan ada di bagian tbc?

Dan akhirnya hunhan ciuman! *pengenliat* #plakk!

.

Thanks yang baca doang, favs, follow, ama review. Kalian luar biasaaa~

**Syifa Nurqolbiah : **ini nama asli ya? Sehun mau apa ga kita liat nanti *grin* sorry ini ngelanjutinnya lama

**hanhyewon357 : **pertanyaannya banyak banget neng. Sehun de javu nya nanti ya. Kris bakal gangguin mungkin. Mungkin.

**Aku adalah aku : **ini manggilnya gimana? Kalo kapan nikah, ga tau juga. Mungkin nanti. Tanyanya udah kaya ibu ama anaknya yang ga nikah-nikah aja. Kapan nikah?

**luchen379 : **annyeong juga~ suka hunhanKris? Sama! *tos*

**HUNsayHan : **puterr juga pengennya cepet nikah gitu. Kris psycho? Kris om-om? Om psycho gitu?

**RZHH 241220 II **: penname nya itu pake tanggal ya? Dan kenapa Sehun ga inget apa-apa? emang sengaja *grin*

**PandaYehet88 : **aku tebak yang punya penname suka HunTao. Critanya bagus? Ouh- makasih *bow*

**imeyyteukmin** **: **ternyata ni ff ada yang nungguin! Ah- aku bahagia~ dan apa ini udah panjang? Ato masih kurang?

**Oh SeHan : **sampe sekarang belum kejawab itu Sehun mau apa ga nikah ama Luhan. Luhan emang MANLY!

**ViviNrH : **sekarang masih bingung kah? Ini ga ada flashbacknya jadi ya ga bisa di praktekin sarannya. Kalo masih bingung bilang aja

**Junia angel58 : **ini reviewnya panjang! Aku suka! Dan curhat dikit boleh ya? Sebenernya puterr juga pernah manfaatin orang. Tapi alhamdulillahnya puterr sadar pas sebelum orang nya nyadar kalo dimanfaatin. Puterr udah bilang ke orangnya dan orangnya Alhamdulillah maafin puterr. Dan sekarang orangnya jadi sahabat paling deketnya puterr. *kissmykuterr* ini out of box ya balesannya?

**NinHunHan5120, lulululalala, voccall : **ini udah di lanjut~ sorry lama *bow*

Jujur yah, puterr balesin review kaya' ditanyain orang "kapan nikah?" padahal puterr masih sekolah *hiks* dan yang ditanyain itu bukan puterrnya. Tapi hunhannya yang nikah *miris*

.

**So, Mind to Review?**

.

Ketauan banget ga punya pacar nulis ama publish ff malming gini

.


	6. Chapter 6

_Walaupun aku sering mengatakannya.._

_t-tapi bukankah ini terlalu.._

_m-mendadak?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Why Me? (Chapter 6)**_

_**By. Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Klintung~**_

"hahh… Oh Sehun memang menyebalkan!"

Jemari itu mengarah untuk membuka _file words_ berjudul _'Ringkasan Novel' _itu. Memeriksa apakah ada _typo _dan setelah mengedit secukupnya jemari itu mulai bergerak untuk menge-_print_ nya.

Kau tak bertanya tentang lamaran Luhan waktu itu, eh?

"Oh Sehun memang biadab! Masa' iya lamaranku di abaikan Cuma karna.. _flashdisk_?"

.

_**Flashback ^^**_

"HUN-AH! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

Luhan teriak dan terengah sekarang.

Wajah Sehun Nampak terkejut. Hanya beberapa milisekon, setelah itu wajahnya kembali. _Poker face _yang sedikit banyak Luhan kagumi kembali.

Tangan Sehun terulur dan meraih telapak tangan kanan Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"apa? kenapa?"

"segera kembalikan setelah selesai."

Dan sebuah _flashdisk_ berwarna biru telah berada di genggaman tangan Luhan. "eh? bagaimana dengan la-"

_**Blam!**_

"-maranku.."

_**Flashback End ^^**_

.

"haish! Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Luhan menyentil _printer_ nya beberapa kali. "oh ayolah, bisakah kau cepat sedikit?"

'_apa flashdisk Sehun tak berisi apapun? Mungkin ada lagu atau apa yang bisa ku ambil diam-diam begitu? Ya.. katakan saja aku mencuri.'_

Luhan mulai menggerakkan kursor nya untuk menuju folder _flashdisk_ Sehun. hanya ada satu _file_ ringkasan yang Luhan _print_ tadi dan sebuah folder tak bernama. Luhan kira dia akan menemukan video klip milik Cita Citata. Tentu saja Luhan membuka foldernya. Tapi yang ia temukan membuatnya menghela napas.

'_sepertinya dia memang suka sekali mengetik yah. Kenapa hanya ada file berbentuk words saja di sini!'_

Tapi walaupun begitu Luhan tetap membukanya. Dan yang ia temukan membuatnya menahan napas tiba-tiba.

'_i-ini diary Sehun?!'_

Perlahan Luhan membacanya.

"_hari ini aku pindah, Entah kenapa aku bisa berada satu apartemen dan satu lantai dengan teman sebangku ku yang mengaku melihatku seminggu yang lalu. Dia pikir aku percaya, huh? Tapi menurutku dia cukup menarik. Kau harus tau betapa manis wajahnya dan seberapa indah matanya yang berbentuk rusa itu_-

-tunggu, dia menyinggungku di diary nya?!"

Tahan emosi mu, Luhan-ssi.

Luhan melanjutkannya. "_baru saja aku membereskan apartemen baruku. Tapi Sepertinya aku terlalu berisik. Tadi Luhan –ah iya, dia yang bermata rusa itu namanya Luhan. Dan dia namja, padahal dia tak ada namja-namja nya sama sekali_ –oh astaga! Oh Sehun biadab!"

"_walau dia berisik. Tapi aku menyukai caranya memarahiku. Demi apapun dia terlihat lebih cantik saat marah-marah seperti itu,_" Luhan merasa pipinya memanas sekarang. "_tapi aku lebih suka wajahnya ketika merah padam saat aku menjilat telinganya yang sangat harum itu. Astaga, aku punya tetangga secantik Luhan!_"

'_pipiku akan meledak jika begini!' _batin Luhan karena dirasanya pipinya terlalu merah.

Luhan melanjutkan bacaannya. Kali ini di tanggal yang berbeda. "_hari ini kurasa eomma benar-benar mendukung jika aku menyukai tetangga cerewet ku itu. Buktinya eomma memberikan ramyun pas saat Luhan meminta bahan makanan ke sini. Tapi tentu saja aku memberikan ramyun buatan eomma yang sangat lezat. Walaupun eomma ku dulunya wanita karir. Tapi masakannya tetap nomor satu!_" Luhan terkekeh disini. Dia baru tau kalau di balik _poker face _nya ternyata Sehun adalah sosok yang sayang keluarga. "_dan yang paling ku syukuri malam ini adalah aku bisa menatap wajah dan ekspresi Luhan saat makan. Walaupun belepotan (aku tak yakin dia suka dengan cara makan keluargaku jika melihat cara makannya) tapi dia tampak imut. Aku akan menyuruh eomma membuat ramyun lagi untuk Luhan."_

'_aku butuh air! Air! Siapapun siram aku sekarang!' _*byuur*

"_tadi aku ke tempat Luhan dan menemukan surat kuno disana. Surat itu berkisah tentang bagaimana sosok Luhan yang lain di bawa oleh segerombolan namja yang Sepertinya seorang budak kotor dan sosok yang menulis surat itu bilang dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Luhan di surat itu-"_ Luhan terdiam. Dia tak pernah membaca surat-surat itu. Dan.. Sehun membacanya?

"_dan si penulis surat itu juga bilang kalau dia depresi karena Luhan di surat itu tak pernah kembali. Tapi yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa namaku tertulis disana? Mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya pada Luhan kapan-kapan."_

Oke, mata Luhan terasa memanas sekarang. _'jadi.. Sehun melihatnya? Kenapa dia tak menolongku! Jika dia menolongku.. jika dia menolongku pasti aku tak akan bertemu dengan Kris! Sehun biadab! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENOLONGKU!'_

Mata Luhan bergulir ke diary di tanggal yang lain lagi. "_Sepertinya seseorang harus menamparku atau memukul kepalaku dengan batu sekarang. Aku harus menghilangkan bayangan tubuh Luhan waktu itu. Aku tak boleh mengingat bagaimana paha mulus itu terlihat begitu indah, aku tak boleh mengingat bagaimana pinggang yang ramping itu, aku tak boleh mengingat bagaimana matanya yang sayu itu seakan menggodaku untuk mendekatinya- tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi byuntae begini? Ini tidak benar. Tapi jujur, aku merasa tergoda apapun alasannya-_

-astaga, Oh Sehun! jadi itu yang kau lihat dariku?! KAU BENAR-BENAR _BYUNTAE_!"

Luhan-ssi, tahan emosimu.

"_mau ku beritahu berita mengejutkan? Luhan melamarku hari ini. Ugh- aku terdengar seperti anak gadis saja 'kan? Bercerita kepada diary ku sendiri bahwa aku baru saja di lamar oleh orang yang baru-baru ini berputar dipikiranku. Sebenarnya ini aneh mengingat keadaanku yang baru saja di aniaya (apa aku terdengar berlebihan?) oleh Wu-saem. Dan Luhan mengatakannya begitu saja tanpa beban. Aku tau, jujur, aku juga punya ketertarikan pada Luhan. Tapi aku tak yakin Luhan merasakannya. Walaupun aku tak merasakan kupu-kupu imajiner bergolak resah di perutku. Tapi aku merasa damai saat melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Apa aku sudah mulai memiliki rasa pada Luhan? Jika iya, aku tak yakin Luhan juga merasakan yang sama._

-entahlah, hun-ah. aku tak tau harus ku gambarkan seperti apa saat itu perasaanku padamu. tapi yang jelas, aku mencintaimu."

Luhan men-_scroll_ halaman _words_ nya dan menemukan tulisan dengan _font_ berbeda dan bertanggalkan malam ini.

'_jadi tadi dia menulis diary?'_

"_aku tak tau harus mengetik seperti apa dengan keadaan saat ini. Ini semua terasa hang dan aku tak tau harus melakukan apa karena hang itu tadi. Baru saja tadi aku merasakan bagaimana dua belah bibir yang pernah menggodaku dulu menyapa bibirku. Demi apapun, jika ia berniat menggoda. Aku pasti sudah memboyongnya ke kamar sejak awal! Tapi apa yang di katakannya itu membuatku bingung. Dia mengatakan hal yang mustahil. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku, dirinya, dan Wu-saem adalah reinkarnasi dari tigaratus tahun yang lalu. Dia menceritakan cerita-cerita yang sedikit banyak terhubung pada novel yang menjadi tugas kelompok kami dan ketika aku membantahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia mengambil cerita dari novel dia malah berkata bahwa novel itu yang menulis ulang ceritaku dengan Luhan tigaratus tahun yang lalu. Novel itu berkisah tentang aku dan Luhan tigaratus tahun yang lalu? Demi apapun aku tak akan percaya!_

_Tapi ada yang lain yang lebih penting daripada itu. Aku merasa bahwa Luhan benar-benar mencintaiku sekarang. Dia mengatakannya tadi. Dia berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku atas nama tuhan. Dan kini aku yakin, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku tak membalas lumatannya karena aku ingin tau apa yang kurasakan ketika ia menciumku. Dan yang kurasakan adalah kebahagiaan yang Entah darimana datang dan merasuki diriku. Tuhan, kurasa aku mencintainya." _

Senyum Luhan terkembang begitu melihat kalimat terakhir disana. Tangannya mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di bawahnya.

'_**Nado saranghae, Sehunnie :***__'_

.

_**Tok Tok Tok! Tok Tok Tok!**_

"hun-ah! apa kau belum tidur?"

Tangan Luhan membawa _flashdisk_ dan kertas yang menjadi tugas mereka. Senyum merekah tak pernah lepas dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan Sehun dengan sebuah boxer dan kaos putih tipis yang Entah bagaimana terlihat begitu memuja di mata Luhan. Dan tak lupa _poker face _nya.

"ini _flashdisk _dan-"

"kau membukanya?"

Pertanyaan datar Sehun membuat senyuman Luhan tambah lebar. "membuka apa? aku tak menemukan apapun selain _file_ tugas tadi dan sebuah folder tak bernama disana."

Tangan Sehun merebut kertas dan _flashdisk _nya.

"Selamat malam."

_**Blam!**_

"kekeke~"

.

"jadi, jika molekul a kita satukan dengan molekul b, _bla bla bla bla bla.._"

Walaupun jengah, tapi tak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka selain menatap _saem_ mereka yang tengah menjelaskan bagiannya. Mereka tetap menatapnya. Sekalipun dengan tatapan kosong seperti yang dilakukan sebagian murid disana. Tapi tak begitu dengan Sehun dan Luhan (Jangan lupakan Kyungsoo) mereka tetap menatap dan berusaha memahami apapun yang di jelaskan oleh _saem_ mereka.

_Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.._

Sehun mengambil ponselnya. Entah kenapa firasatnya berkata sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan Sehun membaca pesan itu dan di akhiri dengan helaan napas.

Luhan menoleh. "ada apa, hun-ah?"

"aku harus keluar kelas. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan."

"kau mau kemana?"

"a-aku harus ke.. toilet. I-iya, ke toilet." Luhan sedikit banyak ragu tapi tak apalah. Mungkin Sehun benar-benar ingin ke toilet. Entah untuk apa, mungkin dia akan masuk ke bilik dan menurunkan celananya dan kemudian menggenggam- SINGKIRKAN PIKIRAN NISTAMU, LUHAN!

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "pergilah. Panggil aku jika kau butuh."

Butuh apa yang kau maksud, Luhan-ssi?

Sehun mengangguk. "_saem_, aku izin ke toilet. Mungkin akan lama."

Sungguh, kalimat Sehun yang terakhir benar-benar membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.

'_mungkin Sehun benar-benar akan menggenggamnya'_

Oh astaga.

.

"apa kau melihat Sehunnie? Dia belum kembali sejak pelajaran ke-tiga tadi."

"kau mengkhawatirkan Sehun sekarang? Kau bahkan memanggilnya 'Sehunnie' tadi. _Aigoo_, apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya, heum?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. "Jangan menggodaku, Baek. Aku sedang serius."

"Hahaha, baiklah."

Luhan menyeruput jus miliknya. Hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Luhan-_sunbae_?"

"eh? ada apa?" Luhan menoleh dan menemukan dua orang _hoobae_ didepannya dengan raut wajah khawatir dan ketakutan.

"i-ini ada surat dari Wu-_saem_. Kami disu-"

_**Sreett!**_

Luhan merebut surat itu dan langsung membukanya. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sehun dalam bahaya sekarang.

"kalian boleh pergi. Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian."

"_ne_, _sunbae_."

Luhan tak peduli dengan dua _hoobae_ itu dan memilih membacanya.

'_a-astaga, ini darah?'_

"_datanglah ke ruanganku, lu. Sehun menunggumu disini. Dia tak berhenti menggumamkan namamu. Aku risih."_

Dan Luhan berlari.

.

Luhan terengah. Tapi matanya hanya menemukan Kris di pintu ruangannya dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada. Luhan mendekatinya dengan langkah besar-besar. Aura kehitaman bersilang merah menguar dari tubuhnya. Matanya menatap nyalang mata Kris yang terkesan merendahkannya.

"mana Sehun?!"

"harusnya dia sudah bunuh diri di beringin sekarang." Sebuah _smirk_ merendahkan tercipta di mulut Kris.

_**Brakk!**_

"_shit_! Sialan kau, lu!"

Luhan tak peduli dan memilih melangkahi tubuh menjulang Kris yang baru saja ia dorong hingga rubuh tadi. Luhan bergerak menelusuri ruangan dengan heboh dan panik. Luhan bahkan tak peduli dengan tempat yang tak masuk akal bagi Sehun berada. Seperti kolong lemari misalnya.

"Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah! kau dimana?!"

"eergghh… luhh.. a-aku disinihh.."

"Sehun-ah!"

_**Grebb!**_

Luhan merengkuh tubuh Sehun dan segera mengelus kepala Sehun yang sengaja ia tenggelamkan di dadanya. Luhan bisa rasakan bahwa Sehun tengah gemetar sekarang.

"s-sakit, luhh.."

"kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. menatap Sehun yang baru Luhan sadari tak memakai atasan apapun, membuat perhatian Luhan terihkan sejenak hingga Luhan menyadari lengan kanan Sehun penuh sayatan, tapi.. kemana darahnya? Kenapa hanya ada bekas liur?

"astaga, hun-ah! lenganmu.. Kris! Kau apakan Sehun?! kau menyayatnya lagi?! Sehun salah apa padamu?! dan lagi, Sehun itu bukan uke mu! Dia seme ku!"

Kris tak peduli dan bergerak keluar. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan tapi telinga Luhan menangkapnya.

"tanyakan saja pada pembunuhmu itu. Kau harus tau kalau dia membuatku menderita."

'_pembunuhku? Memang Sehun pernah membunuhku? Aku bunuh diri, bukan dibunuh.'_

Luhan tak berniat bertanya lagi begitu melihat Sehun yang semakin kesakitan di pelukannya. Tangannya meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi JongIn.

"cepatlah ke ruangan Wu-_saem_! Sehun hampir pingsan disini dan kau harus membantuku untuk membawanya ke uks se-"

"luhh.."

Luhan menatap Sehun. tak peduli dengan JongIn yang sudah bertanya macam-macam padanya sekarang. "ne, hun-ah?"

"jangan bawa aku ke uks. Bawa aku pulang saja.."

"t-tapi itu.."

"_woy! Luhan! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?! Kenapa Sehun hampir pingsan, bodoh?! Kau apakan dia?!"_

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh, Dasar bodoh! Wu-_saem_ menyayat lengan Sehun lagi! Cepat kesini!"

Dan Luhan tak peduli jika JongIn menggerutu karena sambungan telepon yang ia putus sepihak.

"luhh.. kenapa lenganmu ada bekas sayatan juga.. –akh! Apa Wu-_saem_ juga.. menyayat lenganmuhh."

"t-tidak." Luhan menoleh pada lengan kanannya.

'_kenapa bisa semakin banyak? Kris tak pernah menyayat tubuhku yang baru ini. Apa bekas luka yang dulu kembali?'_

.

"ssshh.. sakit, lu. pelan-pelan sa –akh!"

"salah siapa berbohong! Coba kau bilang kalau kau mau ke ruangan si _monster_ itu, pasti aku akan melarangnya! Kau itu bodoh!"

"tapi tetap saja –akh! Sakit, lu!"

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di apartemen Sehun atau lebih tepatnya di kamar Sehun. Sehun tengah terduduk di tengah ranjang dengan Luhan yang mengobatinya di pinggir ranjang. Sesekali Sehun meringis karena Luhan yang terlalu keras menekan luka sayatannya.

"tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut? Kau kasar sekali."

"kenapa Kris melakukan ini padamu?"

"eh? kenapa kau tak tanyakan pada Wu-_saem_ saja?"

Luhan menoyor kepala Sehun. "aku bertanya padamu karna dia menyuruhku, bodoh."

"jadi begini..

.

_**Flashback ^^**_

"kenapa kau lakukan ini?!"

_**Sreett! **_

"akh! Berhenti, _saem_! Sakit!"

_**Klinting!**_

Kris melempar pisau berkilau berujungkan darah itu dengan sembarang dan bergerak mendekati Sehun dan mengurungnya di samping lemari penuh buku dan bola miliknya. Sebuah _smirk_ merendahkan tercipta disana. "kau takut, eh?"

Sehun menatap Kris nyalang penuh amarah. "untuk apa aku takut pada orang sepertimu, Kris? Kau hanya orang rendahan yang tak tau tata karma." Ujar Sehun dingin.

"aku orang rendahan katamu? Cih, kalau begitu biarkan orang rendahan ini merasakan darah orang yang putus asa seperti dirimu, Oh Sehun-ssi."

Mata Sehun melebar begitu merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel dan mengambil seluruh darahnya yang keluar karena sayatan Kris di lengan kanannya. Itu lidah. Sehun menyentakkan lengannya kasar dari Kris yang masih sibuk menjilati darahnya di lengannya. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat darah yang berada di ujung bibir Kris.

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau benar-benar makhluk rendahan! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, sialan!"

Kris bergerak menjauh untuk mengambil pisaunya yang sengaja ia lempar tadi. "aku melakukan karena kau lajang."

Hah? kalau seandainya Sehun memiliki Luhan apa Kris tetap melakukan ini?

"mungkin aku akan berpikir ulang jika kau sudah tak lajang lagi."

Ternyata sama saja.

Kris mengambil pisaunya dan berbalik ke arah Sehun yang masih di posisi yang sama.

"lagipula menunggumu lajang itu lebih baik karena aku ingin menjadikan mu uke ku yang baru. Aku sudah bingung menyayat lengan kanannya yang sebelah mana lagi. Dia sudah.. penuh."

'_uke? Aku jadi uke? Orang ini gila jika menjadikanku uke!'_ Sehun bersungut dalam hati.

"aku juga melakukan ini karena kau juga telah membuatku menderita di balik jeruji-jeruji bodoh itu."

Jeruji? Kris pernah masuk penjara?

Kris mulai mengambil seragam Sehun yang sudah ia lepas dan membersihkan ujung pisau yang penuh darah tadi. "gara-gara kau Luhan bunuh diri. Dan karena itu tak ada yang merawatku!"

Luhan bunuh diri? Bukankah Luhan masih hidup dan sedang berada di kelas sekarang?

"dan karena itu juga semua jalang itu menuntutku dan membuatku berakhir di balik jeruji bodoh itu!"

Menuntut? Ternyata Kris sudah jahat sejak dulu.

"dan tak ada satu orangpun yang membelaku karena Luhan bunuh diri," Kris mendekatkan pisau itu ke lengan Sehun. "-DAN DIA BUNUH DIRI KARNA KAU!"

"AKH!"

"INI SEMUA KARNA DIRIMU, OH SEHUN!"

"AKH! BERHENTI, _SAEM_!"

"UNTUK APA AKU BERHENTI JIKA KEMATIANMU AKAN MEMBAWA BENCANA BAGIKU, HAH?!"

"AKU TAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADAMU! KENAPA KAU JADI GILA –AKH! BERHENTI, _SAEM_! SAKIT!"

Kris berhenti menyayat namun mencengkram rahang Sehun erat. "apa kau bilang? Tak melakukan apapun? APA KAU AMNESIA?!"

"AKH!"

"BAGAIMANA KAU LUPA KALAU KAU ITU SUDAH MEMBUAT LUHAN BUNUH DIRI, HAH?! oh iya, kau kan sudah bunuh diri duluan."

'_kenapa.. kenapa Wu-saem mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Luhan? Apa.. Luhan saat itu tak berbohong padaku? Atau Wu-saem yang mengatakan hal bodoh ini pada Luhan?'_

Tiba-tiba Sehun terdiam. Kepalanya terasa berat tiba-tiba. Suara Kris yang mengejek semakin terdengar samar di telinganya. Pandangan matanya terasa semakin buram detik demi detik.

Dan Sehun tak sadar setelahnya.

_**Flashback End ^^**_

.

"hahahahahahaha! aku tak menyangka dirimu adalah tipe uke milik Kris! Hahahaha!"

"diamlah."

Luhan menepuk-nepuk lengan kanan Sehun yang terlapisi kasa itu perlahan. "nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang biarkan aku membereskan semua ini. Kau tidurlah."

Luhan merebahkan tubuh Sehun perlahan. Setelah Sehun terbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi daerah dada hingga kakinya, Luhan turun dari ranjang dan mengemasi alat-alat bekas merawat luka Sehun tadi yang berceceran di bawah ranjang dan di meja dekat ranjang.

"hei, lu."

Luhan hanya menyaut tanpa menoleh pada Sehun. dirinya masih terfokus dalam acara membereskan alat-alat dan sampah yang bertebaran tadi. Kapas nya sangat banyak karena setiap Luhan menyentuh lukanya, terkadang darahnya keluar lagi.

"ne, hun-ah?"

"kau tau alasan Wu-_saem_ 'kan?" Sehun masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Matanya masih terpejam.

"tentu saja. Dia bilang dia mau menjadikan dirimu uke nya karna dia bingung mau menyayat istrinya di bagian mana dan selain itu dia memilihmu karna kau masih lajang."

"kalau begitu alasannya.. kau mau jadi _namjachingu_ ku, lu?"

"eh?"

.

Sehun berada di depan laptopnya. Halaman _words_ yang kosong terpapar di depannya. Tangannya kini mulai terulur untuk menyentuh _keyboards_ dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

"_hari ini, maafkan aku, lu. aku tak menceritakan semuanya padamu. aku tau aku bodoh karna tak menceritakan semua ini."_

_._

_**Flashback ^^**_

"AKH!"

"BAGAIMANA KAU LUPA KALAU KAU ITU SUDAH MEMBUAT LUHAN BUNUH DIRI, HAH?! oh iya, kau kan sudah bunuh diri duluan."

'_kenapa.. kenapa Wu-saem mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Luhan? Apa.. Luhan saat itu tak berbohong padaku? Atau Wu-saem yang mengatakan hal bodoh ini pada Luhan?'_

Tiba-tiba Sehun terdiam. Kepalanya terasa berat tiba-tiba. Suara Kris yang mengejek semakin terdengar samar di telinganya. Pandangan matanya terasa semakin buram detik demi detik.

Hingga suara yang menurutnya suaranya sendiri terdengar di telinganya. Tapi Sehun tak pernah ingat bahwa dia yang mengatakannya.

'_dengarkan aku, Sehun._

_Menikahlah dengan Luhan._

_Jadikan dia milikmu._

_Lakukan ini sebelum kau kembali ke bawah beringin itu._

_Kumohon, tenangkan jiwaku, Sehun._

_Ini aku, Oh Sehun.'_

Dan Sehun tak sadar setelahnya.

_**Flashback End ^^**_

.

"_maafkan aku, aku yakin kau akan bahagia atau setidaknya memberikanku satu ciuman (katakan saja ini modus -.-v) saat mendengarnya._

_Tapi Entah kenapa, aku tak ingin memberitahumu hal ini._

_Entah kenapa aku ingin menyimpan semua ini sendiri. Padahal menurutku ini tak penting._

_Maafkan aku, lu."_

.

.

.

Te Be Ce ^^

.

Yuhuuu~ chapter enam dataaaaaang!

Ini aneh ya? Dan puterr rasa ga semuanya sadar dari awal. Kalo..

Sehun ganteng-ganteng kok nulis diary? *digeplak yang ngefans Sehun*

Btw, di sekolah puterr ada _namja_ yang mirip ama Sehun. senyumnya ama _angle_ dari samping doang. Udah seneng-senengnya nge-stalk. Eh, udah punya gebetan. Tapi syukurnya yang jadi gebetannya bukan exo l. coba kalo exo l, pasti udah berantem sambil ngomong _"Sehun udah jadi punya gue duluan. Wleekk!"_

Tapi satu, namanya susan bro. kalo aku sih panggilnya gitu. Susan.

Oke lupakan.

.

Btw, ini kuota internet puterr udah abis. jadi ga semua yang review puterr bales disini. Mian *bow*

Thanks buat yang baca doang, yang nge-fav, yang nge-follow, yang review apalagi. Makasih banyaaaaaaak!

Puterr minta maaf juga karna banyak typo nya di chap kemaren. Miaaan *bowbowbow*

Ini balesannya buat yang review. Puterr masih bingung kenapa masih ada yang Tanya kapan nikah. Puterr nikahnya masih lama. *ge er*

**Aku adalah aku: **jadi Intinya pengen hunhan nikah gitu? Iya deh secepetnya kalo bisa

**Syifa Nurqolbiah: **ini bener-bener pengen hunhan nikah ye?

**Guest(1): **mistis? Jadi ff horror dong. Kalo adegan romance, kaya nya susah deh. Aku ga biasa bikin yang romance-romance gitu

**Oh Sehan: **ini anak hunhan juga? Banyak ya? Kalo gitu aku ponakannya hunhan aja deh. Luhan emang keliatan gitu ya?

**PandaYehet88: **kaya nyata? Pernah ngalamin yang kaya gini juga?

**PandaCherry: **ceritanya gaje tapi seru? Aku bingung. Kalo masalah note, aku tak paham note yang mana yang anda maksud, panda cherry-ssi. Sehun di jedotin ke tembok? Kaya nya jedotin si susan lebih seru *di tabok gebetannya*

**YoungHeeSEHUN94: **ini capslocknya jebol? Luhannya polos? Puterr juga! *di tendang readers*

**RZHH 261220 II: **tanggal apa? tanggal lahir kah? *kepo* Jangan cie-cie, Luhan malu tuh *L: aku maluu~ /.\*

**Imeyyteukmin: **aku yakin pasti ini kurang panjang lagi. Nikah beneran? Susah nikahin hunhan beneran. Walopun puterr juga pengennya gitu.

**BangMinKi: **Alhamdulillah deh udah ga bingung lagi *sujud syukur*

**Kimyori95: **ini kejam deh, udah tau gitu masih aja di bikin puyeng. Btw, aku bingung ama penjelasan deer ama Luhan milikmu

**junia angel58: **kali ini bukan Luhannya lho yang ngelamar. Tapi Sehun yang nembak! Udah ga kasian lagi kan?

**Mybabydeer: **banyak amat reviewnya. Anda reader baru? Selamat dataaaaang! *hug* review lagi ya!

**Guest(2): **ini udah lanjut. Lainkali pake nama biar seru(?). Oke?

Sebenernya yang review ada lagi. Cuma ya gitu. Ini ngetiknya offline dan liat reviewnya aja pake halaman tersimpan di opera. Miris amat lah hidupku.

Mian yang ga kesebut *Bow*

.

**So, Mind to Review?**

.

Tambahan dikit boleh ya:

Kuota puterr itu cepet banget abisnya. Ada yang bisa nyaranin pake apa gitu biar kuota nya ga cepet abis. kaya aku3 ato matahari ato xxl ato apa gitu *ini namanya disamarin. Dilarang KERAS menyebut nama merek*

Asal Jangan nyaranin pake batu bara ato premium aja.

Bbm mahal bro.

Walaupun di playstore masih gratis.

^.^v

-.-'


	7. Chapter 7

_Tuhan! Kumohon! _

_Jangan mempermainkan aku dan Sehun seperti ini!_

_Kumohon!_

_Jangan membuat Sehun bunuh diri!_

_Jangan merebut Sehun sekali lagi dariku!_

_Tuhan! Kumohon!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Why Me? (Chapter 7)**_

_**By, Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**kau tau alasan Wu-saem 'kan?" Sehun masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Matanya masih terpejam.**_

"_**tentu saja. Dia bilang dia mau menjadikan dirimu uke nya karna dia bingung mau menyayat istrinya di bagian mana dan selain itu dia memilihmu karna kau masih lajang."**_

"_**kalau begitu alasannya.. kau mau jadi namjachingu ku, lu?"**_

"_**eh?"**_

.

"terimakasih atas segala kebaikanmu, Lu. terimakasih kau telah memulai segalanya. Mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Dan membuatku menyadari bahwa aku memiliki rasa yang sama. Aku mungkin tak pantas jika menyebut ini cinta. Tapi ketika melihat punggungmu itu, seakan punggungmu itu begitu rapuh dan membuatku ingin menjaganya dengan segenap jiwaku. Mungkin ini bukan cinta, mungkin aku merasakan rasa yang lain karena aku merasa sisi hidupku yang lain tumbuh begitu melihatmu dalam sisi yang lain juga pagi itu. Mungkin ini juga bukan cinta, karena aku merasa begitu damai saat melihat wajahmu yang damai, merasa begitu bahagia saat melihat wajahmu mengukir senyum tulus, merasa _overdose_ saat melihat tubuh mungilmu, merasa tak bisa menahan kekehan saat melihat wajahmu memerah. Tapi, dengan ini semua, maukah kau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku, lu?"

Sehun terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali. Senyum yang mati-matian ia tahan tak bisa ia kurung lebih lama lagi hingga senyum itu mulai terbit. Namun mata itu terbuka lebar begitu mendengar suara seperti apa yang Luhan keluarkan.

"hiks.."

Sehun sontak menoleh dan menemukan sosok Luhan yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan lengan yang memeluk kedua lututnya yang tengah tertekuk diatas ranjang. Rupa bak dewi yunani nya tenggelam sempurna dalam apitan lutut miliknya. Sekalipun begitu, Sehun masih tak percaya saat melihat sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan keluar pada saat ini ternyata keluar, air mata Luhan.

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya dan bergerak memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Ikut memeluk kedua lutut Luhan dan meraih lengannya. Wajahnya dengan sengaja ia tenggelamkan di ceruk leher sisi kiri milik Luhan. "hey, Lu. kau kenapa?"

"…" tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya sesenggukan.

Sehun mempererat rengkuhannya. Menenggelamkan Luhan dalam kungkungan tubuhnya. "apa aku salah bicara? Apa aku menyinggungmu, heum? Katakan saja. Aku tak akan marah." Sehun berucap selembut mungkin. Ia tak ingin Luhan akan bertambah air matanya. Tapi ternyata yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"…hiks..."

Luhan tiba-tiba berbalik dan menangkup wajah Sehun dengan tangannya. Tak peduli wajahnya masih penuh dengan air mata. Luhan menatap Sehun kecewa sekarang.

"kenapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara serak.

Sehun tak paham dan diam.

"kenapa tak dari dulu?"

"apanya?"

"kenapa tak mengatakan ini dari dulu, bedebah!" dan Sehun sukses berada dalam pelukan lengan ramping Luhan setelahnya. Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sehun dan menangis disana.

"kau tak tau, hah?" Sehun memilih diam dan menunggu Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"aku setiap hari takut sesuatu akan terjadi padamu! tak pernahkah kau terpikirkan akan hal itu?!"

"kalau kau mencintaiku, bagaimana kau bisa mengabaikan lamaranku dua-duanya tanpa ada jawaban, hah?!"

"aku tau aku terlihat begitu murahan di matamu. Tapi aku.. aku.. aku hanya ingin melindungimu… aku.. takut kau.."

"sssh.. tenanglah.. aku mencintaimu.."

"aku juga mencintaimu, hun-ah. aku mencintaimu. _Saranghae.._"

Sehun perlahan melepas rengkuhan Luhan dan menghapus air mata Luhan yang benar-benar penuh di wajahnya itu.

"bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja? Ini sudah saatnya tidur, Lu." tawar Sehun.

Air wajah Luhan berubah manja. "boleh, tapi.."

"tapi?"

Luhan merentangkan tangannya. "peyuukk~"

Sehun tersenyum dan mencubit ujung hidung Luhan gemas. "iya iya, Dasar _girly_."

"aku _manly_!"

"iya iya terserah."

"sehun!"

"kau itu _namja_ ter-_maaaaaaanly_ di dunia. Puas?"

"hehe.."

Dan mereka terlelap. Dengan Luhan yang tenggelam dalam pelukan Sehun.

.

Sehun tak tau pukul berapa sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba saja Rasanya ia terbangun. Dan begitu ia membuka mata, ia menemukan sosok malaikat yang tengah ngiler di depannya, Luhan. Dengan senyuman gemas Sehun menarik kaos Luhan dan membersihkan air terjun itu. Nah, kalau begini baru terlihat seperti malaikat sungguhan yang benar-benar imut. Tangan Sehun beralih meraba meja nakas di sampingnya dan mengambil ponselnya disana. Pukul 02.00. masih terlalu dini untuk bangun.

Sebuah ide melintas secepat komet di pikirannya. Ia membuka aplikasi Instagram miliknya dan mulai mengambil foto. Mengarahkan pada dirinya dan Luhan yang seolah tengah tertidur begitu pulas. Dengan lengan yang saling memeluk dan senyuman di masing-masing bibir. Begitu melihat hasilnya Sehun tersenyum dan menuliskan disana.

'_**First night with my namjachingu, My Lulu'**_

.

.

"eunnghh~"

Mata Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali. Melihat ke jendela yang telah membiaskan sinar mentari pagi menuju kamar Sehun. Luhan baru sadar, dia bukan ada di pelukan Sehun, tapi di atas tubuh Sehun yang terlentang dan memeluk pinggangnya, Luhan sudah seperti guling saja. Mata Luhan menuju jam dinding milik Sehun, pukul enam kurang. Luhan menengadah dan mendapatkan Sehun yang masih terlelap disana. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi Sehun sejenak, merasakan kelembutannya disana. Kepalanya ia condongkan dan setelah itu bibirnya sukses mengecup rahang Sehun. lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidur lagi. Namun sebuah suara tertangkap di telinganya.

"kau harus bangun dan sekolah, Lu. Jangan tidur lagi."

Luhan berjengit kaget. Tak disangkanya Sehun telah bangun.

"biarkan aku menemanimu. Kau masih sakit, hun-ah~"

Sehun mengelus surai lembut Luhan dan Luhan semakin menyamankan diri di atas Sehun. tak peduli dengan Sehun yang merasa sisi dirinya yang lain akan keluar kapan saja. "aku hanya luka di lengan, Lu. aku hanya belum bisa menulis lagi saja. Kau harus sekolah, ne?" Sehun merasakan Luhan menggeleng.

"ahni. Lulu mau temani hun-ah."

"ayolah, lu~"

"ahni."

Akhirnya sebuah ucapan spontan keluar dari mulut Sehun. "kalau kau tidak mau sekolah. Aku akan bunuh diri."

_**Deg!**_

Luhan terpaku. Tak bisa menjawab 'ahni' dengan manja sekali lagi. Ucapan Sehun seakan membuatnya beku.

'_Sehun? bunuh diri? Tidak.. itu tidak boleh terjadi.. aku sudah berada dengan Sehun saat ini. Aku tak mau Sehun bunuh diri lagi. Tidak.. tidak!'_

Perlahan Luhan bangkit dari tubuh Sehun dan duduk di samping Sehun yang beralih tidur dalam posisi miring. Menghadap Luhan.

"kau sekolah?"

Luhan memutar matanya kesal. "tentu saja. Kan kau yang menyuruhku sekolah, hun-ah!"

Sehun terkekeh. "kalau begitu, _morning kiss_?"

Luhan cengo. Ini masih pagi!

Tapi jika sudah siang namanya bukan _Morning kiss _lagi, Lu.

Sebuah pemikiran mampir di otak Luhan. "kenapa aku lagi yang harus menciummu? Aku yang menciummu dulu. sekarang giliranmu, hun-ah. cium aku."

_Smirk_ Sehun berkembang menatap Luhan yang kini duduk bersila dengan mata tertutup dan tangan yang memegang ujung kaosnya. Perlahan Sehun mulai bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Luhan yang bagaikan malaikat. Dan setelahnya kedua pasang bibir itu mulai menyatu. Menyalurkan keindahan cinta di pagi yang cerah nan tenang.

Luhan melepasnya dan kini menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"aku siap-siap dulu, ne. aku akan siapkan sarapan untukmu setelah itu siap-siap untuk sekolah. Aku tak mau kau kelaparan nanti."

Sehun tersenyum. "terserah. Itu semua hak mu. Tapi.. apa kau yakin kau bisa memasak?"

"yak! Kau menghina ku?!" Sehun tertawa. "lebih baik kau tidur lagi saja!" telunjuk dan jari tengah Luhan mendorong dahi Sehun menjauh agar Sehun terbaring lagi dan ia segera bangun dan keluar dari kamar.

Sehun kini sendiri. Berpikir tentang dirinya bersama Luhan. Tak ia sangka jika kehidupannya akan dimulai dengan begitu damai jika Luhan berada di sampingnya.

Kebingungan itu melintasi pikiran Sehun. sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan Luhan? Kenapa dengan mengucapkan ancaman seperti itu (tentu saja Sehun tak serius!) Luhan langsung meng-iyakan? Apa ini masih tentang pengakuan Luhan bahwa dirinya reinkarnasi itu?

Dan suara itu kembali mendera pendengaran Sehun. sekalipun Sehun yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa itu bukan suaranya. Tapi demi apapun di dunia, itu suaranya.

_Aku benar-benar tersiksa. Kau tau? Hanya dengan berlembar-lembar surat darimu aku bisa hidup. Karena surat-surat itu selalu mengabarkan bahwa kau selalu baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang apa? kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mengirimimu surat lagi? Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati perlahan karna patah hati?_

_Aku benar-benar tak tahan. Jadi, biarkan aku memilih. Untuk mengakhiri semua ini apa aku harus membunuh?_

_Jika iya, siapa?_

_Aku tak akan sanggup membunuhmu. Seharusnya aku melindungimu. Bukan malah membunuhmu._

_Aku tak akan sanggup membunuh Kris. Dia adalah pria terbaik yang pernah ku kenal sepanjang hidupku._

_Jadi, hanya tersisa aku._

_Itu berarti aku hanya akan membunuh diriku sendiri._

_Aku akan pergi kesana. Ke pohon beringin yang menjadi tempat favoritmu bersama anak-anak itu._

_Aku akan membawa pistol yang tak ku kira akan ku gunakan untuk mengakhiri hidupku._

_Kuharap kita bertemu di akhirat atau menyatu di kehidupan selanjutnya, Luhan._

Dan setelahnya Sehun tertidur lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tak sadar.

.

.

Luhan hanya menatap baekhyun dan makanan di depannya itu dengan kosong. Walau ia lapar, walau ia ingin bercerita banyak pada baekhyun, tapi Luhan tak bisa, perasaan bingung dan cemas itu mengalir terus di pikirannya. Kenapa Sehun belum menghubunginya juga? Dia sudah meninggalkan _sticky note_ disamping sarapan Sehun untuk segera menghubunginya jika Sehun sudah selesai sarapan. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang Sehun belum menghubunginya? Ini sudah jam istirahat!

"hahh…" Luhan hanya menghela napas dan beralih menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengannya yang ia tekuk di atas meja.

"lu?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap baekhyun yang menatapnya. "ne?"

"kau kenapa?"

"aku khawatir dengan Sehun. dia belum menghubungiku sama sekali sejak tadi. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menghubungiku jika ia sudah selesai sarapan. Tapi masa' iya dia belum selesai sarapan saat ini?"

"kau kan bisa melihat notif di ponselmu. Mungkin dia menghubungi mu lewat sesuatu yang lain."

Baekhyun benar. Itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Luhan mengambil ponsel yang tadinya berada di saku celananya. Dan segera membuka notif miliknya. Tak ada yang menarik. Namun ada satu yang benar-benar membuatnya tertarik.

_**OohSehun menambahkan foto bersama anda**_

Tentu saja Luhan membukanya. Dan taraaaa~

"astaga! Oh Sehun biadab!"

Mata Luhan menangkap foto yang benar-benar ia tak tau kapan di ambil. Itu foto Luhan yang Sehun ambil semalam dengan keterangan _'first night with my namjachingu, my lulu.'_

Baekhyun mengambil suara. "tak kusangka akhirnya kau bersama Sehun. tapi, aku lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau kau sudah melakukan malam pertama dengannya. Kau tau maksudku 'kan?"

Luhan menatap baekhyun tajam. "berani kau berkata seperti itu lagi akan ku robek mulutmu, baekhyun!"

Senyum baekhyun berkembang. "sobek saja."

"CHANYEOOOL! PACARMU GILAAAA!"

.

Luhan tak peduli dengan duo ChanBaek yang tengah bermesraan (terlihat bertengkar sih) didepannya. Mata Luhan masih sibuk menatap ponselnya yang tak menerima panggilan ataupun pesan apapun dari Sehun. apa mungkin Sehun belum bangun? Kenapa lama sekali?

Satu pesan masuk ke ponsel Luhan. Luhan merasa lega. Namun begitu tau siapa yang mengiriminya pesan, senyum Luhan luntur.

_From: Mama_

_Lu, ada berita penting tentang dirimu yang bersangkutan dengan perusahaan. Mama tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang karena baba ingin merahasiakannya sepenuhnya darimu. Dan mama tak bisa menghubungimu karena mama sekarang harus berada bersama baba kemanapun. Menunggu baba tidur pun percuma, babamu itu akan memeluk mama sepanjang malam. Jadi, Lu. Jangan balas pesan mama sebelum mama mengirimimu pesan lagi._

_Mama merindukanmu._

"hahh… ada apa lagi dengan perusahaaan baba sekarang?"

Luhan melihat duo ChanBaek yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "kalian mau kemana?"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terdapat jam tangan hitam melingkar disana. "sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir, Lu. kami duluan, ne?"

Luhan menatap duo ChanBaek itu dengan iri. Kenapa saat dia sudah punya Sehun dia masih sendiri?

Menyedihkan.

"_PANGGILAN DITUJUKAN KEPADA OH SEHUN UNTUK SEGERA MENGHADAP WU-SAEM DI RUANGANNYA SEGERA. SEKALI LAGI KEPADA OH SEHUN.. "_

Jika seandainya Sehun mendengar ini, mungkin Sehun akan benar-benar kesana dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang harus merawat lukanya sekali lagi. Dan kini, kaki jenjang milik Luhanlah yang melangkah keruangan Kris. Tak peduli jika bekas luka di lengannya akan mendapatkan luka sungguhan yang baru dan bukan hanya sebuah bekas.

.

"kenapa kau memanggil Sehun?"

_**Sreett!**_

"kenapa dengan lenganmu? Sehun menyayatmu juga?" Tanya Kris dengan nada meremehkan seperti biasa. Luhan menatap tangan Kris yang menggenggam tangannya dan mengangkat lengan seragamnya.

"ini bekasmu dulu."

Luhan merinding begitu merasakan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke lengan kanan atas miliknya. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana jilatan Kris itu kembali menderanya setelah sekian lama. Biarlah ia pasrah. Setidaknya ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengnan Sehun saat ini.

"Sehun kemana?" tangan Kris menjauh satu dan beralih mengambil sebuah silet dari sana. Sepertinya Luhan akan pulang dengan luka hari ini.

"D-dia sakit di rumah." Luhan bisa merasakan dinginnya silet itu menerpa lengannya, tepat di atas bekas lukanya. Luhan hanya memalingkan muka dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Berharap rasa sakitnya nanti tak begitu terasa.

"bersiaplah untuk luka yang sebenarnya, Lu."

_**Tok tok tok!**_

"_Wu-saem! Buka pintunya! Ini Kim-saem!"_

Kris membeku, begitu pula Luhan. Tak mereka sangka bahwa kepala sekolah akan datang kesini pada saat seperti ini. Kris menjauh dan menaruh silet di atas lemari. Membuka pintu untuk Kim-_saem_.

"masuklah, _saem_."

Kim-_saem_ masuk dan Luhan bergerak mendekati pintu.

Luhan membungkuk sopan. "_saem_, saya pamit. Saya ada kelas."

Dan Kim-_saem_ membolehkannya.

Luhan keluar dan menutup pintu. Tertahan di depan pintu hanya untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Kim-_saem_ pada Kris.

"_Wu-saem, apa anda tak tau tata karma? Apa anda tak tau bahwa apa yang anda lakukan itu melanggar peraturan apapun di dunia? Menyayat lengan murid? Apa yang anda pikirkan, saem!"_

Luhan memilih lari setelahnya. Mendengar lebih jauh akan menambah masalah juga untuknya.

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu dengan Luhan yang menginap di apartemen Sehun. walaupun sesekali Luhan pulang untuk mengurusi apartemennya, tapi tetap saja menginap. Sebagai _namjachingu_ yang baik, Luhan harus merawat Sehun yang terluka dengan setulus hati. Tak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun bahwa bisa saja Sehun menjadikan Luhan sebagai _namjachingu_nya hanya untuk mengurusi hidupnya saja. Jika memang Sehun butuh, Sehun bisa meminta _Eomma_ nya untuk mempekerjakan salah satu _maid_ di rumah utama nya untuk bekerja di apartemen Sehun. itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kini Sehun hanya menatap Luhan yang tengah berada di lapangan basket bersama Kris di bawah pohon beringin yang lalu-lalu menjadi tempat Luhan menemukan Sehun untuk yang pertama kali. Tak peduli dengan JongIn yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, mata Sehun tetap menatap seluruh pergerakan Luhan. Bukan dengan pandangan memuja, tapi pandangan bingung yang ia layangkan. Ia bingung karna, ia merasakan cemburu yang amat sangat pada dua insan yang tengah berlatih dengan bola basket itu. Memang normal jika ia merasa cemburu, karena Luhan adalah miliknya sekarang. Tapi Rasanya bukan cemburu yang biasa. Hati Sehun terasa penuh sesak dengan rasa kecewa, kesedihan, dan ke putus asaan ketika melihat bagaimana Kris tersenyum pada Luhan dan Luhan yang tersenyum paksa pada Kris. Seakan kejadian saling melempar senyum itu sudah berlangsung berulang kali dan membuat hatinya merasakan perasaan yang sama berulang kali pula.

Mata Sehun menangkap Luhan yang kini tengah membungkuk sopan pada Kris sebelum berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"JongIn! Minggir!"

JongIn menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberi tempat untuk Luhan di samping Sehun. Luhan duduk menghadap Sehun yang tak menoleh padanya sama sekali. Sehun hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Membuat Luhan ikut menatap ke depan. Apa ada yang menarik?

Telunjuk Luhan menusuk-nusuk pipi kiri Sehun yang berada di depannya berulang. "hun-ah."

"hn?" tak ada perubahan sama sekali dari Sehun.

"kau.. kenapa?"

"…"

Sebenarnya Sehun kenapa? Sebelum Luhan praktek tadi Sehun baik-baik saja.

Satu pemikiran membuat Luhan menampilkan senyumnya. "kau cemburu?"

"tidak." _Simple_ dan sekarang _poker_ _face_ Sehun keluar.

Otak Luhan mulai berpikir. Kalau Sehun sudah begini, apa yang harus ia tanyakan pada Sehun untuk memulai pembicaraan?

Luhan mulai membuka mulutnya. "eum.. bagaimana praktek ku tadi?"

"baik."

Dan setelahnya hening melanda mereka.

Ah! Luhan teringat sesuatu!

"hun-ah! kenapa kau memasukkan foto seperti itu ke instagram?! Aku malu tau!" Luhan memukul pelan bahu Sehun.

"_Oh Sehun!"_

Itu teriakan Kris yang menyuruh Sehun agar melakukan praktek dengannya.

Sehun berdiri. Tak peduli dengan Luhan yang mendongak menghadapnya. Tapi Sehun hanya berdiri, tak bergerak menuju lapangan, hanya berdiri.

"hun-ah?"

"kau mau tau alasannya? Alasannya adalah, karna **kau milikku, harusnya kau sadar itu**."

Dan Luhan kini bingung. Apa Sehun cemburu? Kenapa jadi sedingin itu?

.

"_Wu-saeeeemm! Lawan sehuun!"_

"_Wu-saeeemm! Semangaaatt!"_

"Lu?"

Luhan menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sosok yang ia kira cabe-cabean beberapa hari yang lalu, Tao, istri Kris.

"ah, Tao-_Hyung_. Ada apa kesini?"

Tao duduk di sebelah Luhan, tempat yang di duduki Sehun tadi. "kau tak mendukung Sehun?"

"_Hyung_ tidak mendukung Kris?" Tanya Luhan balik.

"ah, untuk apa aku mendukungnya. Dia sendiri tanpa aku dukung sudah seperti itu. Begitu semangat melawan Sehun. kalau kau sendiri? Tidak berniat mendukung Sehun?"

Luhan menatap bola yang Kris dan Sehun yang tengah mainkan itu. "aku.. aku sedang bingung dengan Sehun."

Tao menatap Kris dan Sehun . "kenapa?"

"Sehun.. dingin padaku tadi. Sepertinya dia cemburu padaku dan Kris."

"kenapa?" sekali lagi Tao bilang _kenapa_, piring cantik melayang.

"entahlah. Sehun tiba-tiba seperti itu setelah aku selesai praktek basket dengan Kris."

Tao mulai focus dengan Kris dan Sehun, hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

"apa mereka bersaing tentang sesuatu? Atau mereka bertengkar lewat basket?"

"tidak. Awalnya ini hanya pelajaran biasa. Setiap murid akan praktek dengan Kris, jika bagus Kris akan mengajaknya bertanding satu lawan satu. Dan jadilah yang seperti ini. Kris melawan Sehun."

"lalu kenapa mereka berdua saling tersenyum begitu?"

"hah?" Luhan yang sejak tadi focus pada bola sungguh tak menyadari bahwa Sehun dan Kris saling melempar senyum. Bukan senyum meremehkan atau senyum lainnya, tapi itu senyum persahabatan.

"apa Sehun tidak merasa kesal dengan Kris? Kenapa dia tersenyum penuh persahabatan begitu pada Kris. Aku jadi aneh melihatnya. Tak ada korban Kris yang pernah melempar senyum seperti itu pada Kris sebelumnya."

"Sehun dingin padaku dan tersenyum pada Kris? Ini aneh."

.

.

"Kris!"

Kris yang tengah mandi di ruangannya kaget begitu mendengar suara Tao di depan pintu kamar mandi miliknya. Sejak kapan Tao disini?

"apa? kau membuatku kaget."

"bisakah kau keluar?"

"dengan keadaan seperti ini? Aku tidak memakai apa-apa."

Tao menggerutu di luar. "pakai dulu handukmu, bodoh!"

"aku tak bawa handuk. Cuma bawa baju saja."

"hahh.. baiklah, dengarkan aku. Kenapa Sehun tersenyum padamu tadi?"

Kris mulai mengingat-ingat. "Entah, dia sejak masuk lapangan sudah tersenyum padaku. Bahkan dia membungkuk sopan padaku. Mungkin dia sudah ingat dengan ingatannya dulu. jadi aku balas tersenyum. Membuat _image_ baik di matanya."

Tao bingung. "ingatan apa maksudmu?"

"ingatannya yang tiga a –ah! kau kan bukan termasuk reinkarnasi. Kau pasti tidak tau."

"sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud?! Katakan dengan jelas! Aku dan Luhan benar-benar bingung ta-"

"lebih baik kau masuk dan gosokkan punggungku dari pada mengoceh tak jelas di depan pintu!"

.

.

Luhan sudah memakai setelan piyama tidurnya dan membawa ponselnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengetuk (red: menggedor) pintu apartemen Sehun. tapi belum sempat mengetuknya, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Menampilkan Sehun yang acak-acakan dengan sebelah tangan yang menenteng laptop yang menampilkan halaman _words_ yang separuh terisi dengan _font_ dan warna yang tak umum.

'_pasti hun-ah menulis diary lagi.'_

"_gwen_-"

"masuklah. _Eomma_ sebentar lagi akan kesini."

Luhan masuk dan berjalan menuju dapur. Haus. Sehun mengikuti Luhan dan terduduk di sana dan meletakkan laptopnya yang tertutup di atas meja makan.

Luhan lalu duduk di depan Sehun dengan ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas laptop Sehun. "_gwenchana_?"

Sehun bergerak memperbaiki rambutnya yang ia acak-acak sendiri tadi. "_gwenchana_. Aku hanya merasa terhantui oleh suara asing."

Walaupun Luhan tak paham tapi ia hanya mengiyakan saja. Mata Luhan melirik jam dinding disana. Pukul Sembilan lewat.

"hun-ah, kau yakin nyonya Oh-"

"_Eommonim_. Panggil _Eomma_ ku dengan _Eommonim_."

"eh? baiklah. _Eommonim_ akan kesini? Sekarang? Ini sudah jam Sembilan lewat."

Luhan merasa dadanya bergemuruh. Dia akan bertemu calon mertua dengan setelan piyama tidur! Astaga /.\

"entahlah, _Eomma_ sendiri yang bilang begitu padaku di telepon. Aku hanya bisa mengiyakan saja. Aku tak bisa menolak perintah dan keinginan _Eomma_. Apapun itu. Sesulit apapun aku menolaknya, aku akan tetap melakukan keinginan _Eomma_. Mungkin _Eomma_ nanti akan membawa ramyun buatannya untuk kita."

"ahh.. baiklah. Oh iya, kau sudah mengganti kasanya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamar. Kita harus mengganti kasamu. Kau belum menggantinya sejak dulu."

Sehun dan Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. bukan untuk tidur ataupun yang lain. Tapi untuk mengganti kasa di lengan Sehun.

.

Kasa Sehun sudah Luhan ganti dengan baik. Awalnya Sehun akan tertidur, tapi tidak jadi karena Luhan mendengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemen.

"biar aku saja yang membuka. Kau istirahat disini." Luhan bergerak menuju pintu dan membukanya. Melihat seorang wanita separuh baya dengan penampilan yang sederhana dan membawa bungkus makanan. Sepertinya ramyun.

"selamat malam, anda _Eomma_ nya Sehun?"

Nyonya Oh tersenyum. "iya, ini pasti Luhan ya? Sehun sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu beberapa hari terakhir. Ah iya, ini dua ramyun untukmu dan Sehun. dia bilang kau menyukai ramyun buatanku."

Luhan tersenyum sopan. Tak ia sangka ternyata _Eomma_ Sehun sebaik dan seramah ini. "terimakasih, _Eommonim_. Anda bisa masuk dulu ke kamar Sehun. Sehun di kamarnya. Saya akan menyiapkan ramyun nya."

"_Eommonim_?"

"ah, Sehun menyuruhku memanggil anda begitu."

"oh. Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu. tak kusangka _namjachingu_ Sehun semanis dan sesopan dirimu. aih, Sehun Sepertinya akan lari dari _Eomma_ nya jika punya pengganti sepertimu."

Dan Luhan memerah malu.

.

Luhan sudah menyiapkan ramyun untuknya dan Sehun di meja makan dengan sempurna. Laptop Sehun ia taruh di meja di ruang tamu. Sementara ponselnya berada di saku. Luhan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. berniat memberitahu Sehun bahwa ramyun nya sudah siap. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup. Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan _Eomma_ Sehun.

"_kau harus melakukannya, Sehun-ah! kau harus menikah dengan namja pilihan Eomma dan Appa! Ini demi membantu perusahaan Appa mu! Kau tau 'kan Appa mu sudah masuk usia pensiun, jadi Appa mu harus berhenti memimpin perusahaan. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa menggantikan Appa mu adalah dirimu, Sehun! dan untuk memimpin perusahaan kau harus menikah! Kau harus mau menikah dengan namja pilihan Eomma dan Appa! Kau tidak boleh menolak apapun alasannya. Bahkan jika Luhan sekalipun!"_

Tubuh Luhan luruh ke lantai. Hatinya perih begitu mendengar Sehun akan menikah dengan orang lain, bertambah perih begitu mengingat perkataan Sehun beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"_Aku tak bisa menolak perintah dan keinginan Eomma. Apapun itu. Sesulit apapun aku menolaknya, aku akan tetap melakukan keinginan Eomma."_

Dan bayang-bayang ucapan _Luhan _menghantuinya. Hingga pemikiran itu datang di pikirannya.

'_Sehun menikah dengan orang lain itu sama dengan dia tak menyatu denganku. Itu berarti Sehun akan.. bunuh diri?'_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued~**

.

.

Udah sampe chap tujuh. Ga nyangka kalo bakal sampe chap tujuh kaya gini. Mungkin ini end di chap 9. Tapi masih Kemungkinan.

Itu Sehunnya udah mulai inget lho. Ada yang nyadar?

Oh iya, ini puterr ngetik itu pas malem ujian uas. Jadi mungkin pas para reader baca ini puterr lagi ujian.

Mungkin ini ga kelanjut dalam waktu dekat karena puterr ada ujian, sehari setelah ujian selesai ada lomba, trus abis itu persiapan buat jadi tuan rumah lomba. Terlalu banyak lomba.

Tapi puterr usahain secepetnya kalo bisa. Karena selain buat ff, puterr harus buat pidato juga buat ujian.

Mohon dukungannya, ne?

Trus juga puterr kemarin itu abis bingung karna baca novel islami tapi kata-katanya vulgar banget. Masa iya novel agama ada kalimat _dan ia meraup payudaraku hingga memerah sepanjang malam_.

Puterr bingung~

.

Ini reviewnya agak banyakan dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Aduh, makasih~ *kecupatu-atu*

Makasih buat yang nge-pap, nge-polow, nge-repiu, ato Cuma baca doang. Puterr bener-bener makasih~ *bowbowbow*

Ini balesan repiu nya. Dari repiu chap kemarin puterr sadar. Sehun mukanya pasaran. Kai juga, soalnya adik kelas puterr juga ada yang mirip kai tapi pindah. Tapi Intinya sama, wajah pasaran #plakk!

**Aku adalah aku: **anaknya hunhan? Kan belom nikah. Kenapa udah lahir duluan?

**PandaYehet88: **cerita favorit? Aduh, ada juga ternyata yang nge-pap ini ff. makasih udah nge-pap ff puterr *bow*

**Syifa Nurqolbiah: **hunhan kawin? Kawin ama nikah itu beda lho yaaa~ kalo Kris nya di ilangin kaya nya bukan sekarang deh. Sabar ya?

**Guest: **aduh, Kris nya abang-abang ye? Pengen Kris ngapain Luhan emangnya? Gimana kalo Luhan di rated m-in ama si Kris? *puterrditabokSehun*

**Oh SeRa Land: **maksudnya Sehun kenyataan suka gitu? Emang Sehun beneran suka nulis diary yak? Btw, jongsuk itu yang mana? *ditamper sera-ssi*

**Hanhyewon357: **ini happy ending, neng. Mau sad ending juga boleh kalo hyewon-ssi mau nya gitu *ditabokreaderlaen* ini hunhan belom nikah anaknya udah dua aja *lirik aku-ssi diatas*

**Zarahime5: **reader baru? Selamat datang~ *hug* tindakan dari sekolah? Itu udah disamperin ama kepsek. Jaminannya kalo hunhan nikah Kris ga nyakitin? Tunggu aja kelanjutannya~

**HUNsayHAN: **puterr kasih penjelasan ya. Kan Luhan udah ngelamar Sehun dua kali. Yang pertama itu di chap 4 yang pas Sehun pertama kali di sayat Kris ama yang kedua itu yang kemaren itu. Nah trus, yang di flashdisk itu Sehun nyritain yang pertama. Bukan yang kedua. Paham ga sih? Kata-kata puterr kaya nya mumet deh

**Nurul dfana: **puterr sih awalnya juga pakek yang angka3, Cuma pas pindah rumah ga ada sinyal. Ini kaya nya Kris emang butuh eskrim beneran deh daripada jilatin anak orang. Ini anak hunhan juga?! Belom nikah udah punya anak tiga *ngelusdada*

**Farfaridah16: **reader baru lagi! Selamat dataaaang~ *hug* aduh, ga usah nyesel. Yang penting sekarang udah di baca :) itu gimana yang diatas? Udah masuk romance kah? Puterr ga biasa bikin gituan

**RZHH 261220 II: **ini bukan anak hunhan juga kan? Luhan aneh ya, masa' mikir Sehun bakalan bunuh diri lagi. Padahal yang pertama udah berhasil. *ditabokLuhan*

**ShinHaein61: **gpp kok. Yang penting udah repiu. En makasih pujiannya ye

**Mybabydeer: **endingnya happy. Tenang aja

**Imeyyteukmin: **maksa gpp. Yang penting Jangan maksa puterr nikah(?) btw, puterr udah pasrah ini udah panjang apa belom. Puterr pasrah! *angkatbenderaputih*

**Myfancycar2: **ini udah lanjut. Makasih repiu nya *kiss*

**Kimyori95: **ini puterr kok di katain lola. Ga enak amat yak. Puterr paham kok. Percuma ya kalo udah mirip Sehun tapi kemayu. Itu pasti yang mirip suka nulis diary deh

**BangMinKi: **ngilangnya bukan sekarang. Sabar ya~

**Lieya EL:** ini udah lanjut

**Junia angel58: **kenapa yaaaaa~ tanyakan pada lengan Luhan(?) Kris itu sebenernya butuh eskrim, bukan uke lagi *ngutiprepiunuruldfana*

Makasih repiunyaaaaaaaaaaaa~

.

**So, Mind to Review?**

.

Tambahan

Ini kalo yang repiu pasti pada ngaku anaknya hunhan semua. Ini aja belom nikah udah punya anak tiga *lirikrepiuchap6*

Awas ya kalo ngaku anak nya hunhan!

.

Tambahan lagi *peace*

Ini ada yang ngerasa kelasnya papannya kecoret ga karuan ama tulisan tentang exo ga abis sekolahnya di buat lomba se-propinsi?

Kalo iya, itu puterr ama temen puterr (hunre namanya, orangnya suka ama sehun) yang nyoretin sampe itu spidol dua ancur. Spidol kelas situ pula

Tapi puterr ga buang sampah disana ye. Puterr Cuma ngerusak papan ama spidol doang. Seru sih, hehe. Kegiatan yang dilakukan sambil mengisi baterai ponsel. Kkk~

Hahahaha~ mian~ mian~ *bowbowbow*

Lomba bukannya nambah piala malah nambah dosa di kelas orang

Btw, kelasnya itu di lantai dua paling pojokan. Pas puterr disana itu kelas nya lagi ga karuan. Pas di sebelahnya kelas buat story telling yang sma/sederajat.

Nama lombanya ME Confest tgl 23 november kemaren, ada yg sekolah sana ga? Ato mungkin ikut lombanya? Kalo ikut review ya! Bilang aja kalo ikut! Puterr penasaran~ *aegyo* *readermuntah*

Yang sekolah sana pasti ngerasa XD

Kkkkk~

^.^v

_ _'


	8. Chapter 8

_Apa aku harus mengambil reinkarnasi lagi hanya karna.._

_Kris?!_

_Demi apapun!_

_Aku tidak mau jika gara-gara monster uke itu!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Why Me? (Chapter 8)**_

_**By, Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tubuh Luhan luruh ke lantai. Hatinya perih begitu mendengar Sehun akan menikah dengan orang lain, bertambah perih begitu mengingat perkataan Sehun beberapa saat sebelumnya.**_

"_**Aku tak bisa menolak perintah dan keinginan Eomma. Apapun itu. Sesulit apapun aku menolaknya, aku akan tetap melakukan keinginan Eomma."**_

_**Dan bayang-bayang ucapan Luhan menghantuinya. Hingga pemikiran itu datang di pikirannya.**_

'_**Sehun menikah dengan orang lain itu sama dengan dia tak menyatu denganku. Itu berarti Sehun akan.. bunuh diri?'**_

.

Luhan mencoba mengendalikan tubuhnya. Menahan segala tetesan air yang bisa menetes kapan saja. Membayangkan hidup tanpa Sehun dan hanya bersama Kris itu sungguh membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan penuh dengan ke-putus asaan. Dan lebih parahnya jika Sehun meninggalkannya sekali lagi di dunia ini sendiri, dia akan di _madu_ dengan Tao?!

Itu menjijikkan!

Luhan mengangkat tangannya menuju gagang pintu yang menempel tepat di pintu kamar Sehun yang agak terbuka. Membukanya sedikit dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam.

"_Eommonim_, Sehun, _ramyun_-nya sudah siap. Mau makan sekarang?"

.

"bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menjawab tanpa menoleh pada _Eomma_ nya. Berusaha focus pada _ramyun_ nya yang hampir habis "baik, setidaknya ada Luhan bersamaku."

_Eomma_ Sehun mengambil sepotong melon dingin yang Luhan sajikan di atas meja untuknya dan menggigit ujungnya. "bersamamu? Kalian sekelas?"

"kami sebangku." Sehun menatap Luhan yang tak bersemangat memakan _ramyun_-nya. Tak seperti kemarin-kemarin yang terlihat seperti tak pernah memakan _ramyun_. Begitu lahap.

_Eomma_ Sehun hanya ber-'ooh' ria. Kemudian matanya beralih pada Luhan yang kini mengarahkan _ramyun_ ke mulutnya perlahan.

"apa masakanku tak enak?"

"eh?" Luhan tak jadi memakannya. Kepalanya terangkat dan menjauhkan _ramyun_ itu dari mulutnya.

"ah.. tidak, _ramyun_ _Eommonim_ enak. Hanya saja, perutku sudah tak kuat memakannya. Maaf jika tak sopan, _Eommonim_."

Alasan. Luhan sebenarnya bisa menghabiskan _ramyun_ itu secepat kilat jika suasana hatinya tak seburuk ini. Membayangkan dia menemukan nama Sehun dengan keterangan bunuh diri setelahnya membuat dadanya sesak dan merasa air mata bisa lolos kapan saja dari matanya. Dan itu bisa saja di sebabkan karena Sehun yang menikah dengan orang lain. Sungguh, ia tak akan siap jika mendengar berita itu.

Tiba-tiba _Eomma_ Sehun berdiri begitu melihat Sehun telah selesai dengan _ramyun-_nya. "ah.. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Sehun tak menoleh sama sekali dan masih sibuk dengan gelas air di tangannya. "pulanglah."

Luhan melotot pada Sehun. menyiratkan Sehun agar mengantar _Eomma_ nya setidaknya sampai pintu apartemen saja. Luhan merasa Sehun benar-benar tak sopan sekarang.

Sehun menghela napas dan beralih menatap _Eomma_-nya yang mencuci tangan selepas bersentuhan dengan melon tadi. "baiklah baiklah, _Eomma_? Pulang?"

Sehun dan _Eomma_-nya akhirnya keluar dari penglihatan Luhan yang akhirnya menyelesaikan _ramyun-_nya dan bergerak untuk mencuci peralatan yang ia gunakan tadi. Pikiran Luhan mulai melayang kemana-mana saat merasa dirinya begitu sepi, sendiri, dan tak bersama Sehun.

'_apa begini Rasanya? Aku akan berada di apartemen ini sendiri. Mencuci semua kepunyaan Sehun agar bisa merasakan eksistensinya? Apa begini sakitnya saat Sehun benar-benar pergi?_

_Sehun tak mungkin menolak ucapan Eomma nya. Mulutnya sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia tak bisa menolak apapun permintaan Eommanya walau sekeras apapun dia menolaknya. Apa hal itu juga berlaku sekarang?_

_Tuhan.. kenapa engkau buat hidup hamba seperti ini.. harus berapa kali rasa sakit ini hamba rasakan? Harus berapa kali rasa kehilangan ini hamba rasakan?_

_Sehun-ah...'_

_**Tes!**_

Setetes air mata itu jatuh dari mata rusa yang redup itu. Membayangkan semuanya hilang benar-benar terasa menyakitkan. Jika membayangkan saja seperti ini. Bagaimana jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi?

Ah –tidak! Sehun pasti akan menolak permintaan gila _Eomma_ nya itu. Pasti. Pasti!

"tak bisakah _Eomma_ lihat? Aku bahagia bersama Luhan! Aku tak akan mau menikah dengan siapapun kecuali Luhan!"

Itu suara Sehun. dan sungguh, ucapan Sehun barusan benar-benar membuat hati Luhan sedikit membaik.

"_Eomma_ tak peduli! Dan _Appa_ mu pasti akan lebih tidak peduli lagi! Dengarkan _Eomma_! Kau harus menikah dengan _namja_ pilihan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_! Tinggalkan saja Luhan! Kalian baru menjalin hubungan beberapa hari! Sadarlah, Oh Sehun!"

"kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Luhan?! Persyaratannya hanya menikah, _Eomma_! Dan aku bisa menikahi Luhan! Tak ada yang salah dengan itu!"

"dengan Luhan yang bahkan baru menjadi _namjachingu_-mu beberapa hari? Cih, sadar, Sehun! sadar!"

"_Eomma_ yang harus sadar! Luhan yang baru menjadi _namjachingu_-ku selama beberapa hari di mata _Eomma_ lebih baik daripada _namja_ pilihan _Eomma_ yang bahkan namanya saja aku tak tau! Dan satu lagi, _Eomma_. Aku dan Luhan sudah menjalin hubungan sejak tiga abad yang lalu!"

_**Deg!**_

'_Se-Sehun sudah me-mengingatnya?'_

"tiga abad?! Kau gila?! hidupmu bahkan belum sampai seperempat abad, Sehun-ah! _Eomma_ tidak mau tau! Kau harus mau menikah dengan _namja_ pilihan _Eomma_!"

_**Blamm!**_

Pintu terbanting. Mungkin _Eomma_ Sehun yang membantingnya.

.

_Eomma_ Sehun hanya menghela napas di sela langkahnya menuju lift yang terbuka dengan seorang _namja_ jangkung di depan nya. _Eomma_ Sehun hampir saja memasuki lift jika saja _namja_ jangkuk itu tak mengajaknya bicara.

"eum.. permisi?"

_Eomma_ Sehun menoleh. "ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"begini.. anda-"

"tunggu," _Eomma_ Sehun menyela tiba-tiba. "anda siapa? Lantai ini hanya di huni Sehun dan Luhan saja. Apa anda memiliki hubungan dengan mereka?"

_Namja_ itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak ada gatal-gatal nya sama sekali. "ah, itu.. saya _saem_ mereka."

_Eomma_ Sehun hanya meng-iyakan. Hampir saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke lift, sekali lagi _namja_ itu menanyainya. "tadi saya mendengar suara teriakan. Apa ada sesuatu?"

_Eomma_ Sehun bingung. Ini sebenarnya masalah pribadi, tapi jujur mulutnya benar-benar gatal karena ingin mengatakannya.

"ah, itu saja. Anakku tidak mau menikah dengan _namja_ pilihanku dan lebih memilih bersama _namjachingu-_nya yang bahkan baru beberapa hari ini jadi _namjachingu-_nya. Padahal anakku itu harus menikah demi menggantikan _Appa-_nya yang sudah memasuki masa pensiun dan tak bisa memimpin lagi. Hanya dengan menikahlah anakku bisa menggantikan _Appa-_nya. Tapi.. ya begitulah."

_Namja_ itu tersenyum maklum. "ah, memang anak-anak sekarang suka seperti itu. Terimakasih atas infonya."

"ne, sama-sama." _Eomma_ Sehun tersenyum dan kemudian melangkah memasuki lift menuju lantai bawah. Tak peduli dengan _namja_ yang tengah memikirkan macam-macam di sana.

.

Luhan meneruskan pekerjaannya yang terhenti sejenak. Mulai mencuci mangkuk kedua. Dan setelahnya, Luhan merasakan dua lengan merengkuhnya, merasakan hidung seseorang tengah mengendus tengkuknya, merasakan bibir yang mengecup tengkuknya dan perpotongan lehernya dengan lembut, merasakan aroma tubuh seseorang yang begitu ia kenal, aroma seorang Oh Sehun.

"Lu? kenapa diam?" Sehun menumpukan dagunya di bahu kiri Luhan. Mencuri beberapa kecupan kecil di pipi nya yang agak gembul. Tapi Luhan tak ada reaksi. Dia tetap melanjutkan acara mencucinya.

"Lu?"

"Lu?"

"Jangan memanggilku terus. Aku sedang mencuci pisau." Dan benar saja, di tangan Luhan ada sebilah pisau yang terlihat berkilat karena sabun. Menyiratkan ketajaman yang mampu mengiris apapun.

Sehun menunggu hingga Luhan menyelesaikan cucian piringnya dengan mengecupi leher dan pipi kiri Luhan atau mengelusi perut ramping Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali Luhan merengek terganggu, tapi tak ada pergerakan dari tubuhnya untuk membalas ataupun melawan Sehun.

Begitu selesai dengan cuciannya, Luhan memilih diam. Menunggu Sehun melepaskannya. "hun-ah? bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? A-aku ingin ke apartemenku sebentar."

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan dan menyandarkannya di tempat mencuci piring tadi. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan dan mulai mengecupi apapun yang ada disana penuh cinta. Dan berakhir dengan ciuman singkat di bibir merekah Luhan. "Ada apa, heum?"

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. "aku mau ganti piyama. Rasanya.. aneh menggunakan piyama yang sudah ku gunakan saat makan seperti ini."

"an_ything for you, deer_." Sehun melepas pelukannya dan Luhan melangkah keluar.

"aku akan kembali. Sebagai jaminan, aku tinggal ponselku disini. Jangan dibuka! Aku akan benar-benar membencimu jika itu yang kau lakukan!"

"aku mencintaimu juga, _deer_."

"yak! Aku tidak menyatakan cinta padamu!"

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam lebih Sehun bergelung di ranjangnya dengan ponsel Luhan di tangannya. Membuka aplikasi kamera yang ada dan _selca_ untuk Luhan tersayang. Tak peduli Luhan akan memarahinya karena berhasil membobol _pattern_ ponsel miliknya –Sehun tau karena sering mengintip Luhan saat membuka _pattern_ nya–, Sehun tetap ber-_selca_ ria dengan ponsel Luhan; setidaknya ini untuk kenang-kenangan. Sehun baru sadar, matanya menuju jam dinding di kamarnya. Ini sudah hampir setengah jam dan Luhan belum kembali? Sebenarnya Luhan ganti baju dengan pakaian yang seperti apa? apa Luhan berganti gaun dengan _make-up _yang tebal? Atau bagaimana? Mungkin ke apartemen Luhan bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Baru saja kaki kanannya yang turun. Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk di ponselnya, dari _Eomma_ nya.

"_ne_, _Eomma_?"

"_kukira kau masih menerima tamu. Kau belum tidur? Apa kau bersama Luhan?"_

"aku tidak bersama Luhan. Luhan sedang berada di apartemennya sekarang. Ada apa menelpon?"

'"_tidak. Hanya ingin menelpon saja. Oh iya, maafkan Eomma tentang tadi ya?"_

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan dua tangan yang memegang ponsel. "tak ada yang perlu di maafkan, _Eomma_. _Eomma_ tak bersalah pada apapun. Oh iya, _Eomma_ tadi mengira aku sedang menerima tamu. Kenapa begitu?"

Sehun bergerak menuju kulkas dan meletakkan ponselnya dan ponsel Luhan di samping kulkas. Dia butuh minum sejenak, _selca_ tadi melelahkan.

"_ah, itu, tadi saat Eomma di depan lift ada seorang namja yang mengaku saem-mu. Dia terlihat seperti seorang pemain basket karena tubuhnya tinggi dan lumayan berisi. Eomma tidak tau namanya karena Eomma lupa tidak bertanya. Kalau dia tidak di rumahmu ya berarti dia di rumah Luhan. Apa Luhan sedang ada masalah dengan saemnya? Tapi ya sudahlah, tidurlah, ini sudah malam."_

Tak ada jawaban yang di terima oleh _Eomma_ Sehun.

"Sehun-ah?"

Terlambat, Sehun sudah melesat keluar sejak tadi. Meninggalkan ponselnya yang masih terhubung pada _Eomma_ nya.

.

Sehun terengah di ambang pintu kamar Luhan. Pikiran paniknya tadi benar-benar menyiksanya. Apa yang kini bisa ia cemaskan begitu melihat Luhan tengah berada di kamarnya?

Seharusnya _sih_ bisa begitu. Tapi jika melihat keadaan Luhan sekarang. Rasa panik dan cemasnya kembali lagi.

Setelah tadi ia di khawatirkan tentang Kris (perkataan _Eomma-_nya tadi membawa ingatannya pada Kris, guru olahraganya, memangnya _saem_ mana lagi yang akan ke apartemen mereka malam-malam tanpa urusan sekolah?) Sehun langsung berlari dan mengecek seluruh ruangan dalam apartemen Luhan hanya untuk memastikan keberadaan pemiliknya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Luhan masih ada di apartemennya dan Selamat; tak memiliki satu luka apapun karena sayatan Kris atau sesuatu yang semacam itu. Dan ya, Sehun menemukannya dengan keadaan yang di harapkannya; tanpa satu luka pun yang berada di tubuh Luhan. Tapi bukan hal seperti ini yang ia harapkan, menemukan Luhan yang memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menangis sesenggukan di belakang sofa menghadap balkon yang kini terbuka dan menghantarkan angin malam yang cukup dingin.

"S-Sehun-ah.. hik.. Jangan ti-tinggalkan.. aku.. hiks.."

Sehun yang sudah tak terengah seperti tadi hanya memilih diam di ambang pintu. Menemukan Luhan yang Sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaannya membuatnya berpikir jika lebih baik ia diam. Bukan bermaksud tak peduli dengan keadaan atau tak peduli dengan dadanya yang terasa sesak saat melihat keadaan Luhan yang miris itu.

"Kris.. kau kejam.. apa salahku.. apa.. hiks.. berikan aku cara.. cara agar kau tak menyakiti aku dan Sehun lagi.. kenapa harus syarat itu.. kenapa harus dengan menyatu bersama Sehun.. se-Sehun sudah.. sudah.."

_**Grebb!**_

Sehun tak tahan dan berlari untuk menenggelamkan Luhan dalam rengkuhannya. Luhan yang terkejut dengan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menderanya mendongak dan menemukan Sehun yang khawatir.

"kau baik-baik saja, Lu? _Eomma_ tadi bilang ada guru olahraga kita kesini? Apa itu Kris? Kau tidak tersakiti kan? Tidak ada yang luka kan?"

Luhan menggeleng samar. Tangannya beralih memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Sehun hanya mengelus lembut punggung dan rambut Luhan penuh perasaan dan kelembutan. Sebenarnya Sehun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, jika ia baik-baik saja, kenapa ia menangis semiris ini?

"kita tidur ya, Lu? besok kita harus sekolah."

Luhan mengangguk, "gendong~"

Astaga, manjanya tetap ada.

Sehun menggendong Luhan dengan _koala hug_. Kaki Luhan melingkari pinggangnya. Lalu Sehun merebahkan Luhan perlahan di ranjang miliknya dan berbaring. Menemukan Luhan yang langsung memeluknya begitu tubuhnya terbaring sempurna di samping Luhan.

"hun-ah!"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang wajahnya tersenyum namun masih basah akan air mata. "_ne_?"

"_poppo_~"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. Kecupan penghantar tidur.

Luhan ikut tersenyum setelahnya. Menyembunyikan rasa takut kehilangan yang cukup banyak di pikiran dan hatinya.

'_setidaknya, biarkan malam ini saja aku menikmati hangatnya pelukan Sehun.'_

.

_**Flashback ^^**_

Luhan baru saja berganti pakaian dengan piyamanya yang lain. Dia berada di dapur bersama dengan kulkasnya yang terbuka. Berjengit kaget ketika mendengar gebrakan keras dari pintu apartemennya. Dan sebuah teriakan ikut mengagetkannya.

"LUHAAAAAAAAANN! DIMANA KAU!"

Luhan merinding di tempatnya. Itu suara Kris.

Luhan bergerak perlahan menuju ruang tv nya. Dan disana, sosok itu duduk dengan gaya sok rajanya. Matanya menatap Luhan penuh dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"apa?"

Luhan masih berdiri dengan gelas kaca berisi air dingin di tangannya.

"ku dengar Sehun di jodohkan dengan _namja_ lain oleh _Eomma-_nya." Luhan menegang. Firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"dan itu terjadi karena Sehun harus menggantikan _Appa_-nya yang sudah tidak bisa memimpin karena sudah masuk masa pensiun."

Kris berdiri dan melangkah pada Luhan. Mengitari tubuhnya. "jadi, sebagai syaratnya Sehun harus menikah dengan orang lain,"

Kris mencolek dagu Luhan. "dan sayangnya itu bukan dirimu."

Luhan tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Tak memperdulikan Kris yang benar-benar merendahkannya.

"aku punya rencana bagus. Dan aku harus mengajakmu dalam rencana ini agar aku sukses menjalankannya."

"kau harus mau bersama diriku. Kau harus tersenyum," Kris menarik kedua ujung bibir Luhan agar tersenyum. Tapi begitu lepas, senyuman itu luntur.

"kau harus bicara yang baik denganku."

"kau harus berperilaku seperti saat kau menjadi istriku dulu."

"kau harus menjauhi Sehun dan bersamaku." Luhan menatap Kris tajam.

"tetap menjalani apapun bersamaku. Dan kau harus selalu tersenyum dan menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa kau bahagia bersamaku."

"kau harus mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa kau bahagia bersamaku."

"kau-"

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN SEMUA HAL KEJI DAN MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI ITU?! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN ISTRIMU?! KAU GILA!"

Kris hanya tersenyum lagi. "tak usah pikirkan Tao. Dia justru berkonstribusi besar dalam rencanaku."

Luhan tetap diam. "kau tau? _Appa_ Tao adalah pemilik EL Corp. lawan dari Oh Corp milik _Appa_ Sehun sekarang. Tao selalu menuruti apapun perintahku."

"jika suatu saat aku meminta Tao agar _Appa-_nya menyerang Oh Corp. _Appa-_nya pasti meng-iyakan. Dan begitu meng-iyakan, Oh Corp benar-benar akan menyuruh Sehun menikah dengan _namja_ pilihan _Eomma_-nya secepatnya karena itu hal mendesak."

Kris mengambil gelas kaca dari tangan Luhan dan meminum air yang ada didalamnya. "dan jika Sehun menikah dengan orang lain. Kau tau apa artinya 'kan?"

Luhan masih bergeming, namun setetes air mata mulai menetes dari mata rusanya.

Kris bergerak menjauh setelah meletakkan gelas tadi di meja. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari apartemen Luhan, Kris mengucapkan sesuatu.

"hormatilah waktumu bersama Sehun malam ini. Sandiwara ini akan berlangsung tepat setelah bel masuk sekolah bordering. Dan bisa saja sebelum itu."

Kris pergi. Dan Luhan segera berlari ke kamarnya. Air matanya tak bisa ia bending lebih lama. Dan kamar adalah tempat dimana ia bisa menangis sepuasnya.

_**Flashback End ^^**_

.

Sehun terbangun di sela malam begitu merasakan tarikan lemah di dadanya. Matanya bergerak dan menemukan Luhan dengan tangisannya disana; di pelukannya. Tangan Sehun terulur dan mengelus punggung Luhan berulang. Berharap Luhan bisa tenang dalam mimpinya, Luhan pasti mimpi buruk sekarang.

"sssh.. tenanglah, Lu." Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Se-Sehun-ah.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku tidak mau kau tinggal sendiri di dunia ini lagi.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. _jebal_.. hidupku menderita jika kau pergi.. Sehun-ah.."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Mengusahakan agar Luhan tenang.

"tenanglah, Lu. aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku akan berada di sisimu selalu. Kumohon tenanglah. Jangan menangis seperti ini, Lu."

.

_**Hari Pertama**_

Pagi menjelang, dan yang pertama kali membuka kelopaknya adalah Luhan. Luhan sudah tidur dengan tenang setelah Sehun menenangkannya –Luhan tak sadar akan hal itu– selama hampir setengah jam. Luhan tau pasti dirinya menangis saat tidur tadi, karena sekarang dirinya merasa matanya memanas lagi begitu menatap wajah Sehun yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya dengan raut muka yang menyiratkan kedamaian. Seakan Sehun adalah malaikatnya; dan sialnya Sehun itu memanglah malaikatnya.

Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan, berusaha mengingat semua sensasi yang ia dapatkan ketika menyentuh Sehun, Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya menuju bibir Sehun yang tampak agak kering pagi ini, tapi Luhan tak peduli. Perlahan ia menempelkan keduanya, dan saat itu air mata Luhan perlahan keluar dan turun ke bawah karena Luhan menutup matanya dengan keperihan yang ia rasakan.

"kenapa menangis lagi, lu?"

Suara itu terdengar begitu Luhan melepas kecupannya pagi ini.

"t-tidak. Aku hanya memberi jatah _morning kiss _padamu."

Sehun hanya tersenyum menenangkan begitu Luhan tersenyum paksa padanya.

.

Jika ada satu cara untuk mengundur kematian seseorang yang kita cintai, kenapa tidak kita lakukan?

Hanya ada satu cara, selain itu kita tak bisa mengambil cara yang lain lagi, tak ada. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak mengambil satu cara itu?

Dan begitu juga Luhan, dia hanya ingin mengulur waktu. Hatinya terlalu tak siap jika Sehun pergi darinya secepat yang tidak pernah ia duga.

"hun-ah~ aku tidak usah sekolah ya hari ini? _Jebal_~"

Luhan merengek pada Sehun yang masih khidmat memakan sarapannya di meja makan. Luhan sungguh tak ingin ke sekolah sekarang, karena begitu ia menemukan Kris, sandiwara dimulai.

"tidak akan, Lu. kau harus sekolah pagi ini. Kita harus menyerahkan tugas kita, beberapa hari lagi kita akan presentasi."

Bibir Luhan mengerucut sebal. "sudah berapa kali _saem_ burik itu menunda presentasi kita?! Aish! Lebih baik tak usah sekalian jika seperti ini!"

_Drrt.. drrt.. drrt.._

"sebentar, Lu. panggilan dari _Eomma_."

Terkadang terpikirkan, kenapa Sehun anak mama sekali sih?

"_ne, Eomma_? Selamat pagi."

"_ah, Selamat pagi juga, Sehun-ah. oh iya, Appa sudah Eomma beritahu tentang Luhan. Dan Appa mu bilang Eomma harus menunggu keputusanmu sampai minggu depan. Eomma harus memastikan bahwa keputusanmu itu benar-benar yakin dari hatimu. Bagaimana?"_

"apanya yang bagaimana? _Eomma_ bisa menelponku minggu depan. Aku akan menjawabnya." _–dan tentu saja Luhan jawabanku._

"_oh, kalau begitu Eomma tunggu sampai minggu depan. Sebenarnya Eomma juga setuju jika kau bersama Luhan, tapi Appa mu saja yang berlebihan."_

Sehun menghela napas. _Appa_ nya itu benar-benar, _"disana ada Luhan tidak? Eomma ingin bicara dengannya."_

Sehun melirik Luhan yang masih menatapnya, bibir Sehun bergerak mengucapkan _'Eomma ingin bicara denganmu.'_ Dan langsung di-iyakan oleh Luhan. Setidaknya _Eomma_ Sehun sekarang masih berstatus sebagai _Eommonim_-nya.

Sehun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Luhan. "_ne, Eommonim_?"

"_ah, Luhan-ah! begini, Eommonim memiliki satu permintaan padamu, maukah kau melakukannya untuk Eommonim?"_

"memangnya apa permintaannya, _Eommonim_? Aku tak bisa langsung meng-iyakan begitu saja."

"_kau pasti sudah tau kalau Sehun di suruh Appa nya menikah dengan namja lain kan?"_

"e-eh?" apa _Eomma_ Sehun menyuruh Luhan agar pergi dari kehidupan Sehun?

"_jadi Eommonim minta agar dirimu menyayangi Sehun selama kurang lebih seminggu ini. Lakukan apapun yang Sehun inginkan, buat dia merasa di cintai, Eommonim mohon."_

"ke-kenapa bisa begitu? Apa _Eommonim_ ingin se-"

"_iya! Eommonim benar-benar tidak rela jika Sehun menikahi namja lain yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya! Lebih baik Sehun menikahi dirimu yang jelas-jelas baik hati dan mampu membahagiakan Sehun! jadi, Eommonim mohon, buatlah Sehun jadi milikmu. Dan satu lagi, rahasiakan permintaan Eommonim ini dari Sehun, oke? Sudah ya, Eommonim tutup. Kalian berdua harus sekolah!" piipp.._

Luhan menyerahkan ponsel pada Sehun yang menuntut penjelasan. Tapi Luhan malah mengambil piringnya dan piring Sehun lalu bergerak untuk mencuci keduanya.

.

"ini, _saem_, tugas kami." Luhan menyerahkan ringkasan _The Sorrow of Young Werther _itu dengan Sehun yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka kini berada di depan meja _saem_ yang di tempati oleh _saem_ sastra mereka.

_Saem_ itu membacanya sekilas, lalu beralih menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang berjejer di depannya. Persis seperti pemberkatan di gereja, dan semoga saja mereka dapat melakukan pemberkatan secara nyata suatu hari nanti *amiiiiin*

"kalian cukup bagus meringkasnya. Kalau begitu kalian harus bersiap-siap, minggu depan kalian harus presentasi secara lengkap cerita dalam novel ini."

"iya, _saem_." Jawab HunHan bersamaan.

"_KEPADA LU HAN KELAS 12-IPA-1 DIHARAP SEGERA KE RUANGAN WU-SAEM SEKARANG JUGA. SEKALI LAGI.."_

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan, meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Luhan benar-benar menahan dirinya agar tak memeluk Sehun se-erat mungkin karena mereka masih ada didepan kelas.

"tunggu apa lagi? Luhan?" ucapan _saem_ mereka itu benar-benar membuat Luhan sadar jika Kris memanggilnya tadi.

"permisi, _saem_."

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang akan pergi. Luhan menoleh, "kembalilah dengan keadaan seperti saat ini, Lu."

Luhan menahan napasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "aku akan berusaha."

.

Kris menatap Luhan yang bermuka lesu didepannya dengan pandangan merendahkan seperti biasa. Kris mengangkat dagu Luhan, memaksa Luhan agar menatap wajahnya.

"tatap aku, Lu."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Dan matanya membulat lebar begitu mengetahui apa yang Kris lakukan setelahnya.

Kris menciumnya!

"mmpph! Kris! Lepa-mmpphh!"

Kris tak peduli. Tangannya meraih kedua lengan Luhan dan mendorong Luhan ke belakang pintu ruangannya yang tertutup. Badannya menghimpit tubuh Luhan sempurna. Mengabaikan Luhan yang merasa sesak karena ulahnya itu.

Kris melepasnya. Entah kenapa Kris malah kini menjilati dagu Luhan dan mengecupnya berulang kali.

'_tuhan! Ini lebih buruk dari tiga abad yang lalu!'_

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mengecup bibir Luhan yang memerah itu sekali. Tapi hal yang lebih buruk terjadi, Kris kini malah mendekatkan mulutnya ke perpotongan lehernya.

"AARGGHH! KRIS! AKH!"

Sungguh, bekas memerah itu tidak memanjakan Luhan sama sekali. Itu menyakitkan.

"Kris! Kau gila! membuat tanda?! Tubuhku milik Sehun!"

Kris melepaskan gigitannya dari perpotongan leher Luhan. "tidak, Lu. kau sudah berani datang kesini. Itu berarti kau setuju masuk dalam rencanaku. Dan dalam rencanaku, kau harus bersikap seperti istriku. Dan aku tak salah melakukan ini pada istriku sendiri."

Luhan berusaha menarik lengannya yang masih di genggam erat oleh Kris. "ugh! Kris! Lepaskan aku!"

"sebelum aku melepaskan ini. Dengarkan aku, pergilah ke kelasmu, duduk di bangku dimana Sehun berada disana. Dan katakan padanya, kau telah ku tandai."

Mata Luhan melebar. "i-itu tidak mung-"

"ssst.. aku bisa menelpon Tao sekarang juga jika kau mau."

Luhan seketika ciut. Dan begitu Kris melepas tangannya, secepat kilat Luhan keluar, berlari menuju kelasnya dan langsung duduk di samping Sehun.

Luhan berjanji akan tetap diam jika Sehun tak bertanya apapun padanya. Sayangnya, baru saja dia duduk di sebelah Sehun,

"Lu? ini apa?"

Luhan mematung di tempatnya begitu jemari Sehun menyentuh bekas dari Kris tadi. Bahkan bekas liur Kris saja masih ada disana, dan mungkin Sehun merasakannya. Menjijikkan.

"i-itu.. i-ini ka-karna.."

"karna?"

Firasat Sehun berkata bahwa lebih baik ia tidak bertanya tadi. Entah kenapa.

"karna.. a-aku di-di tandai o-oleh Kris.."

Sehun tak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang harus ia keluarkan saat mendengar kekasihnya di tandai oleh Kris, _saem_ nya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengangkat tangannya. "iya, ada apa, Oh Sehun-ssi?"

"bisakah saya mengantar Luhan ke uks? Lengannya tersayat tadi."

Alasan yang membuat Luhan bingung pada awalnya, karena Kris tidak menyayatnya tadi, tapi memberinya tanda.

"silahkan. Rawat Luhan-ssi baik-baik."

"terimakasih, _saem_." Sehun berdiri lalu menarik lengan Luhan kasar.

Luhan merasa sakit sekarang.

.

_**Brukk!**_

"akh.."

Luhan hanya bisa diam begitu Sehun mengurungnya di atas ranjang uks seperti ini. Sehun yang kini berada di atasnya dengan pandangan mata berkilat marah sungguh membuatnya tak mampu melakukan apapun –hal gila- yang Kris inginkan tadi. Tapi, jika ia tak melakukannya maka nyawa Sehun lah yang menjadi taruhannya. Apa ia sanggup?

Luhan mulai mengontrol ekspresinya agar terlihat biasa saja. Bersikap seperti dulu saat ia berbohong di depan Sehun tiga abad yang lalu. Mengatakan hal seperti ini pada Sehun seakan Sehun bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"maksudmu?"

Nada dingin yang di keluarkan Sehun begitu menusuk. Lupakan tentang suara agak cadelnya yang tak menyeramkan.

"iya, ini bekas dari Kris. Saat dia memanggilku tadi ke ruangannya, dia menciumiku dan dia kelepasan membuat satu bekas di perpotongan leherku. Apa kau tak lihat bibirku sudah seperti ini?"

Ucapan Luhan benar-benar lancar dan Luhan sendiri juga kaget kenapa bisa se-lancar dan setenang itu. Nada bicaranya bahkan terdengar seperti.. pamer?

Ekspresi Sehun benar-benar datar. Bukan Sehun tak merasakan sesuatu, tapi ekspresi ini harus ia gunakan jika berhadapan dengan orang yang bersikap seperti ini padanya, sekalipun itu Luhan.

"kenapa?"

Luhan malah tersenyum merendahkan, seperti Kris. Membuat dada Sehun terasa sesak karena rasa sakit karena Luhan seperti berselingkuh –ah, bukan, selingkuh itu diam-diam. Dan kali ini Luhan melakukannya terang-terangan dan bahkan menunjukannya secara pamer pada Sehun. ini lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah skandal perselingkuhan.

"apa aku salah melakukannya? Seperti ucapan _Eommonim_ kemarin malam, kita baru beberapa hari melakukan ini. Aku tak biasa dengan kepemilikan seperti itu."

Sehun menutup matanya pelan dalam amarah, menghela napasnya panjang. Menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut, dan Luhan juga ikut memejamkan matanya, menikmati kecupan Sehun dengan kedamaian dan kesakitan yang ada. Walau wajah dan mulutnya bisa berbohong, tapi tak begitu dengan reaksi tubuhnya.

Sehun melepas kecupannya dan menatap Luhan yang berwajah damai karena menutup matanya, bagai malaikat yang biasa Sehun lihat ketika ia membuka matanya di awal pagi. Wajah Luhan yang seperti ini membuat Sehun tak bisa marah akan segala ucapan Luhan yang Sehun yakini sebagai kebohongan itu.

"kalau kau mendapat ancaman dari Kris kumohon katakan padaku. Jangan seperti ini, Lu."

Dan Sehun turun dari ranjang uks, meninggalkan Luhan yang kini meneteskan air mata.

"kenapa aku bisa se-menyedihkan ini.. kenapa aku bisa membohongi diri sendiri sebaik itu.. hun-ah.. maafkan aku.."

.

.

**Hari Ke-tiga**

siang ini hari libur, dan Sehun sudah sepakat untuk berunding tentang presentasi mereka beberapa hari lagi, dan Luhan sudah menyetujuinya. Kini Sehun berada di kamarnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam novel sastra yang menjadi tugasnya bersama Luhan dan tentu saja, ponselnya. Dia sudah akan bersiap menuju apartemen Luhan sebelum ponselnya menerima notifikasi, ini dari _facebook_ Luhan.

Begitu membuka laman notif miliknya, Sehun merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

_**Lu Hannie menambahkan 24 foto baru bersama Kris Wu**_

'_**bahagia itu adalah ketika bersama Kris-saem di Lotte World seperti sekarang :D :*'**_

Foto itu menunjukkan kebersamaan Kris dan Luhan dalam berbagai wahana. Mulai dari foto Luhan yang sedang tertawa dengan permen kapas di tangannya, atau Kris dan Luhan yang ber-_selca_, atau Kris yang tengah bergaya seperti menangkap mentari, atau Luhan yang takut ketika melihat wahana _roller_ _coaster_ didepannya, atau foto-foto yang lain.

Yang di rasakan Sehun, kau tanya?

Sakit, perih, dadanya sesak, cemburu melandanya, ke-putus asaan menghampirinya, pemikiran gila mulai berkeliling di pikirannya.

'_apa aku harus merelakan Kris bersama Luhan.. lagi?'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Dari _Eomma_ Sehun.

"_ne, Eomma_?"

"_bagaimana? Kau sudah mempertimbangkan tentang hal itu? Sebentar lagi kau harus mengutarakan keyakinanmu tentang menikah, Sehun-ah."_

"entahlah, _Eomma_. Sepertinya pikiranku mulai goyah."

.

.

**Hari ke-lima**

"Luhan?"

"ne?"

Kali ini mereka berada di kedai _Bubble tea_ yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Entah kenapa setelah hampir lima hari ini Luhan men-_nut-_i dirinya akhirnya Luhan mengajaknya ke kedai _bubble tea_ terdekat. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat senang karena Luhan sudah tidak me-_nut_-i dirinya lagi, tapi cara Luhan mengajaklah yang membuat Sehun merasa kurang nyaman. Tentu saja tak nyaman! Luhan itu _namjachingu_nya dan kenapa dia malah pergi kemanapun dengan Kris yang lebih tua sebelas tahun dari mereka?!

"_Sehun, ada yang mau kuberikan padamu. nanti kita ke kedai bubble tea yang biasanya ya?"_

"_iya."_

Dan sudah, setelah itu Luhan kembali ke meja kantinnya bersama Kris. Meninggalkan dirinya bersama duo ChanBaek.

Keheningan melanda mereka karena Sehun tak mengucapkan satu patah katapun, bahkan batuk kecil saja tidak. Begitu juga Luhan, dia hanya menghela napas berulang kali.

"oh, ayolah, Lu. apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada _bubble tea_ di genggamannya. Tangannya mengambil tasnya dan meraih sesuatu dari sana.

Sebuah kertas karton berwarna _soft-red_ dengan corak bunga mawar berwarna putih kini berada diatas meja mereka. dengan tangan kanan Luhan diatasnya.

"apa ini?"

Tangan Sehun terulur mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di bawah gelas _bubble tea_ nya yang membuat kertas itu basah.

Luhan memandang kertas itu sejenak sebelum beralih pada Sehun yang menatapnya datar. Berusaha menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sama datarnya walau sebenarnya dirinya ingin segera menerjang tubuh Sehun untuk sebuah pelukan, dia merindukan Sehun, Sehun yang berada tepat di seberang meja.

"itu undangan. Kris sudah me-"

Dan Sehun pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya penuh luka dan undangan yang masih tertindih gelas _bubble tea_.

_Kliting~_

Satu notif masuk ke _Line_ miliknya, dari Sehun.

'_aku tau kemana ujungnya, Jangan memberiku undangan dengan rupa yang sama seperti undangan pernikahanmu dulu. aku sakit melihatnya.'_

Mata Luhan memanas, tak mampu menahannya begitu air mata menetes dari sana dan mendarat pada layar ponselnya. Kepala Luhan terangkat dan matanya menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauhi dirinya yang masih duduk disana. Luhan dapat melihat Sehun mengangkat sebuah panggilan sekarang.

"_bagaimana, Sehun-ah?"_

"siapkan saja semuanya, _Eomma_. Walau aku belum seratus persen yakin."

.

**Hari Ke-enam**

Ini hari terakhir, besok nyonya Oh akan menagih jawaban Sehun akan pilihannya menikah dengan Luhan atau _namja_ pilihan orang tuanya, besok juga tugas mereka yang sudah sejak chapter dua hingga sekarang akan terselesaikan, Novel _The Sorrow of Young Werther_. Dan Sehun kini bukannya berlatih malah berkutat dengan pikiran dan hatinya di dalam kamarnya dengan menikmati aroma tanah yang menguar karena hujan baru saja selesai sore ini. Dengan segelas coklat panas di tangannya dan diatas sebuah kursi santai, Sehun berpikir,

'_beberapa hari ini Luhan menjauhiku, dan bersama Kris setiap waktu._

_Sebenarnya salahku apa?'_

_Drrt.. drtt.. drrt.. _

"_ne, _Luhannie?"

Panggilan masuk, dari Luhan.

"_eum.. kita besok jadi presentasi kan, hun-ah?"_

Sehun tersenyum, Luhan memanggilnya 'hun-ah' lagi, akhir-akhir ini Luhan lebih sering memanggilnya 'Sehun' saja dengan nada yang terkesan acuh, mungkin? Dan jika Luhan memanggilnya 'hun-ah', sepertinya hidupnya damai.

"_hun-ah?"_

"eh? i-iya, besok kita jadi presentasi. Memangnya kenapa, Lu?"

Suara kekehan ringan terdengar disana. _"kau terdengar sedang gugup, hun-ah, apa terjadi sesuatu, heum?"_

"tidak. Aku hanya.. hanya kedinginan! Iya! Diluar dingin sekali!"

"_kalau begitu kemarilah, aku baru saja membuat sup hangat, kau bisa menghangatkan tubuh disini dan sekalian kita bisa berunding tentang presentasi besok. Aku memaksa!"_

"baiklah."

.

_**Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**_

Pintu terbuka, namun tidak sesuai dengan pemikiran Sehun, itu Kris, bukan Luhan.

"masuklah."

Sehun dengan kikuk memasuki apartemen Luhan. Entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak. Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?

"duduklah." Ujar Kris begitu melihat Sehun hanya berdiri saja sementara dirinya sudah bersandar dengan santai di atas sofa. Dan Sehun menuju sisi sebelah Kris untuk duduk.

_**Siiiiing~**_

Hanya ada keheningan selama beberapa saat. Mungkin suara televisi didepan mereka masih cukup membantu mengurangi keheningan, tapi tetap saja..

"kenapa kau kesini?"

Sehun tak menoleh, begitu juga Kris. "Luhan menawariku makan sup disini, dan aku juga harus merundingkan tentang tugas presentasiku dengan Luhan besok."

Ucapan mereka terkesan dingin dan acuh.

Keheningan melanda mereka lagi. Hingga Kris memecahkannya, "kenapa masih disini?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh, "Luhan masih ada di dapur. Sup nya belum jadi."

Sehun masih diam.

"kenapa masih disini? Kalau kau berniat kembali bersama Luhan, lebih baik kau pergi saja."

"seharusnya kau yang pergi."

Kris tertawa sombong, "aku? Pergi? Kau tak ingat? Luhan itu milikku. Kau tak lihat senyumnya saat bersamaku?"

Sehun masih diam, atau bisa juga disebut diam dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"aku tau kau sudah mengingatnya. Jangan berpura-pura padaku."

Kris menghadapkan tubuhnya sendiri menghadap Sehun. tapi Sehun masih tetap dalam posisinya, seakan ter-paku dengan sofa yang ia duduki.

"kenapa kau masih disini? Kau tak punya malu pada rupamu yang menawan ini, huh?"

Sehun masih diam.

"dengarkan aku, Oh Sehun." Kris menarik dagunya. Tapi Sehun dengan kasar melepasnya, dan Kris hanya terkekeh merendahkan.

"Luhan itu," tangan Kris menunjuk ke dapur.

"milikku."

"istriku."

"pendamping hidupku secara sah dimata Tuhan."

"dan kau?"

Kris berpura-pura berpikir. "kurasa setahuku kau menembak kepalamu sendiri dibawah pohon beringin yang berada di lapangan sekolah kita. Kau masih mengingatnya?"

Sehun tak tau harus mengucapkan kalimat yang seperti apa. otaknya seakan tiba-tiba mendapatkan setumpuk besar ingatan yang lampau.

"kau merasa membunuh dirimu sendiri itu cara yang terbaik untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hatimu atas pernikahanku dengan Luhan, dan seingatku juga kau itu berharap agar dirimu dan Luhan dapat menyatu di kehidupan yang akan datang. Tapi maaf, di kehidupan yang akan datang yang saat ini terjadi, harapanmu tidak terwujud, dan tidak akan pernah terwujud,"

'_kepalaku.. kenapa pusing sekali..'_

"di kehidupan tiga ratus tahun yang lalu, di kehidupan yang kini kau alami, atau di kehidupan yang akan datang tiga ratus tahun lagi, atau kehidupan-kehidupan lainnya, Luhan itu milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku. Dan kau, Oh Sehun, lebih baik kau pergi dari kehidupan ini dan jangan pernah berharap kalau kau akan menyatu dengan Luhan di kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Jangan pernah."

"dan satu lagi, Oh Sehun yang terhormat. Jika kau masih tak percaya jika Luhan adalah milikku. Kau harus mengingat ini. Dulu, duluuu sekali, Luhan pernah mengusirmu ke beijing. Kau tau alasannya?"

"…"

"alasannya adalah karena Luhan mau menuruti apapun keinginanku. Karena aku adalah suaminya dan seorang istri harus menuruti apa kata suami. Jadi, kenapa kau masih disini?"

Kris menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun yang masih saja terpaku di tempatnya.

"hei, Luhan! Sehun sudah datang!"

Luhan yang berada di dapur tiba-tiba panik.

'_sejak kapan Kris disini?! Aku hanya mengundang Sehun! bukan Kris! Kris pasti telah melakukan hal buruk pada Sehun! Sehun!'_

Luhan berlari keluar. Melihat Kris yang dengan seenak jidatnya bersantai menatap televisi dengan Sehun yang seakan seperti _zombie_, pandangannya begitu kosong, tubuhnya yang kurus semakin kurus setiap hari; membuat bajunya semakin longgar, wajah yang seharusnya bersinar itu semakin redup tiap harinya.

'_Sehun, mianhae..'_

"se-"

"maaf, Lu. aku harus pulang."

Sehun pulang. Dan selanjutnya, Luhan melempar Kris dengan sendok sayur yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya dengan amat keras ke wajahnya. Tak peduli wajah itu akan menampakkan amarah setelahnya.

.

Sehun entah kenapa malah mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja yang terpampang novel _The Sorrow of Young Werther_. Pikirannya menuju ingatan yang entah milik siapa yang berangsur-angsur memasuki pikirannya. Dan dia berakhir dengan membuka novel ini begitu pemikirannya berkata,

'_bukalah novel itu dan kau akan tahu segalanya.'_

Dan Sehun mulai membaca, membaca, membaca, dan membaca. Hingga satu pemikiran baru datang padanya.

'_aku Oh Sehun, namja keturunan inggris-korea, dan aku bunuh diri di beijing. Tapi kenapa?'_

Sehun membaca, membaca, membaca, dan membaca lagi. Hingga ia menyadari sesuatu,

'_aku tau kemana ujung cerita ini. Baiklah, jika aku harus menempuh kehidupan selanjutnya, aku rela. Asalkan aku bisa menyatu di kehidupanmu yang akan datang, Lu.'_

.

**Hari Ke-Tujuh**

"_Sehun-ah, kau pasti tidak mau menikah dengan namja pili-"_

"aku mau, _Eomma_. Aku mau. Laksanakan pernikahan itu secepatnya."

"_eh? kalau begitu kau harus membereskan seluruh barang-barangmu dan kau juga harus menjual apartemenmu itu. Kau harus pulang."_

"_ne, Eomma_."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued ^^**

.

.

Yo yo yo~ ini chap 8 nya udah update. Gimana? Suka? Ato malah ga paham?

Udah ah, kalo ga paham bisa tanya di repiu.

Ini puterr baru selese ujian tadi sore. Jadi abis itu puterr langsung buat ini deh.

Doain puterr dapet nilai yang bagus ya~

Btw, ada yang pernah buka web 1cak?

Kan ada meme _yaranaika_ yang orangnya maho gitu kan dari jepang.

Nulis ini chap bawaannya inget _yaranaika _mulu. Jadi ketawa terus, padahal ini kan niatnya bikin sedih gitu.

Tapi ya udahlah..

.

Makasih yang baca doang, yang nge-polow, yang nge-pap, yang nge-repiu, makasih banyak~! *bow*

Ini balesan repiu nya~

Kalo yang nebak _namja_ pilihan _Eomma_nya Sehun itu Luhan. Puterr masih dalam masa diam-klekep *bahasa apa cobak* anda harus menebaknya sendiri, wokeh?

**Eksodok: **namanya greget banget ya. Ini udah lanjut~

**Mybabydeer: **kodenya ga sesulit kode 'STY' di teaser 2015 kok

**ayuputeri: **ga tau ini konfliknya berat apa engga. Emang berat? *ambiltimbangan*

**junia angel58: **idenya mainstream yaa, di jodohin gitu.

**Faw: **tanyakan pada kim-_saem_ kalo masalah pecat-memecat. Puterr ga ada hak

**Baby Lu: **seru banget malah. Puterr juga setuju kalo sad ending.

**Hsgagakaa:** puterr yakin namanya ini Cuma asal ketik doang. Btw, ini udah lanjut~

**HUNsayHAN: **lega deh kalo ternyata kamunya paham. Kris ga obsesi banget kok jadiin Sehun uke-nya.

**Ayukurniawati9: **moment romance? Kaya nya kalo chap ini ga bisa. Mungkin chap selanjutnya romance nya ada. Semanis mungkin lah, nanti kalo manis ati-ati di kerubutin semut ya!

**Oh SeHan: **nasib Luhan? Mungkin harusnya kamu mikir dirimu dulu. kalo hunhan ga nikah kamu lahir darimana? Kamu kan anaknya hunhan?

**PandaYehet88: **cerita favorit? Whoa~ harus bangga nih. Makasih support nya *bow*

**Nurul dfana: **_Eomma_nya ga ganggu? Kalo ga ganggu namanya bukan ibu mertua, hehe

**Hanhyewon357: **itu ada yang usul sad ending. Kalo ada yang mati gimana? (kalo ada yang mati puterr di matiin juga ama reader yang pengen happy ending)

**Zarahime5: **amin juga. Btw, ini udah lanjut~

**Myfancycar2: **ini udah ga kelamaan kan?

**Farfaridah16: **makasih supportnya. Enaknya hunhan pisah ga ya?

**Imeyyteukmin: **pangil chingu gapapa, asal jangan cingur aja (cingur kan idungnya sapi) ini udah panjang deh menurut puterr. Tebakan kamu.. puterr masih diem-klekep kalo masalah itu, hehe

**RZHH 261220 II: **berarti Sehun anaknya Kris dong? Ini ternyata masih ada juga yang nyuruh nikah. Puterr masih belum siap~ *ditamperreader*

Makasih~ *bowbowbow*

.

Oh iya, puterr itu ngerasa judul ama summary nya ga nyambung ama isi ff nya *baru nyadar*

Kalo judulnya puterr ga mau ganti.

Tapi.. kalo summary nya, bisa di ganti sih.

Ada yang punya ide buat summary nya?

.

**So, Mind to Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

_apa yang dia lakukan disini?_

_Harusnya yang disini itu.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Why Me? (Chapter 9)**_

_**By, Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"bisa kalian mulai?"

Luhan mengangguk, begitu pula Sehun. mereka mulai duduk di kursi meja (yang kaya di kampus-kampus itu lho) yang sudah di sediakan oleh _Saem_ mereka tadi. Luhan mulai membuka novel yang benar-benar berharga untuknya, _The Sorrow of Young Werther_.

Luhan mulai membuka mulutnya, "selamat pagi, semua. Kali ini, aku dan Sehun yang akan mempresentasikan tugas kami. Tugas kami adalah menceritakan kembali novel _The Sorrow of Young Werther_. novel ini di rilis pada abad ke-tujuh belas, pengarangnya ber-_pen name_ Oh Deer, jangan menyangka kalau itu adalah gabungan marga Sehun dengan namaku, itu tidak benar. Bukan begitu Sehun?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, pandangannya berpaku pada novel yang berada di tangannya.

Luhan kembali menatap ke kelas yang terpaku pada dirinya dan Sehun, "novel ini mempunyai konsep _Werther-centric_, jadi hanya ada _aku, Albert, _dan _Charlotte_ di novel ini, atau bisa kita sebut, novel ini menggunakan sudut pandang pertama. Sebenarnya novel ini merupakan diary dari seorang _namja_ keturunan inggris bernama Werther, selengkapnya akan di jelaskan oleh Sehun. silahkan, Sehun."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan memulai penjelasannya, "bisa kalian anggap disini aku adalah sosok Werther tersebut," _–dan memang akulah Werthernya disini._

Entah kenapa, Sehun berdiri, "berawal dari diriku, aku adalah Werther, pekerjaanku adalah sebagai seorang seniman lukis, dan karena pekerjaanku itulah aku harus pergi ke _Weimar_, tempat dimana Charlotte," Sehun menunjuk Luhan yang sedari tadi menatap Sehun, "tinggal dan tumbuh seorang diri disana. Hari pertamaku disana cukup aneh, aku hanya membersihkan rumahku dan tiba-tiba dia datang, si Charlotte itu, dan memarahiku dengan logat _Weimar_ yang tak aku pahami sama sekali. Dan mulai saat itulah aku mengenal Charlotte, sosok yang begitu sempurna."

Dan entah terdorong oleh keinginan yang mana, Luhan berdiri, meneruskan cerita Sehun, "empat tahun berlalu, dan aku, maksudku Charlotte, dan Werther mulai memiliki rasa yang sama."

Kali ini Sehun menyaut, "dan saat aku ingin mengatakan hal itu pada Charlotte, atasanku menemuiku dan meminta lukisan-lukisanku yang baru. Menilainya dengan kalimat yang begitu panjangnya."

"dan pada saat yang sama, aku tengah berhadapan dengan _namja_-_namja_ suruhan orang yang dulu pernah menghutangiku, mereka menagih semuanya, dan karena aku yang tak memiliki apa-apa, mereka membawaku, menjualku, dan membuatku berpisah dari Werther. Sedangkan Werther? Dia bahkan tak keluar sejengkalpun dari rumahnya itu."

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, "aku sedang berhadapan dengan atasanku yang merupakan hidup matiku. Aku tak bisa kabur. Dan kau menyalahkanku?"

Luhan balas menatap Sehun tajam, "memangnya aku harus menyalahkan siapa?"

Sehun hanya menghela napas kemudian kembali bercerita, "setelah atasanku pergi, Charlotte juga pergi, dia hilang, seluruh rumahnnya telah terkunci dengan rapat, dan tak ada tetangga satupun yang tau kemana Charlotte menghilang."

Luhan kini bercerita, "dan di saat itu, aku hampir saja menjadi seorang budak seks, sebelum sosok yang Werther anggap malaikat itu datang, dia Albert. Dia setelah itu melunasi seluruh hutangku dan menyuruhku untuk menikahinya, dan aku tak bisa menolak karena tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menyeretku dan membawaku ke orang tuanya dan menjadikan diriku tunangannya, dan katakan saja Albert itu membeliku."

"lalu, setahun berlalu, aku kembali ke _Wahlheim_, tempat asalku sebelum pindah ke _Weimar_, dan aku mendapat perintah untuk menemui pemilik galeri tempat karyaku di pajang, dan disanalah aku menemukan Charlotte, berada diatas pangkuan sang pemilik galeri seni yang begitu ramah padaku, dia Albert."

Luhan akan bercerita, namun Sehun menyuruhnya diam dan duduk di kursinya. Dan Luhan menurutinya.

"tapi dengan pertemuan yang berhasil membuatku cemburu itu-" Sehun diam begitu seisi kelas menggodanya, _"cieeee, Sehun cemburu nih yeee~"_

Sehun meneruskan ceritanya begitu dirasanya kelas agak tenang, "aku dan Charlotte bisa kembali bersama, walau sebagai sahabat."

"_terjebak friendzone cieee~"_

Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar godaan dari hampir seisi kelas itu.

"kita bahagia bersama, dan aku mengatakan hal itu, mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, dan Charlotte tanpa ragu hanya berkata, 'bisakah kita berteman saja?'. Dan keesokkan harinya dia membawa tunangannya, Albert. Mereka mengatakan akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi, dan dengan tenangnya mereka tersenyum padaku tanpa tau rasa sakit yang aku rasakan. Jika jadi aku, apa kalian merasakan sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, "ne, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"aku bisa merasakan sakitnya. Sangat menyakitkan sekali bila di tolak lalu dia mengenalkan tunangannya. Padahal Werther sudah mencintai Charlotte selama itu. Charlotte benar-benar kejam."

Luhan rasanya tak rela Charlotte di katai seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga dirinya adalah Charlotte, kan?

"benar, Baekhyun-ssi, begitu yang Werther rasakan. Tapi kalian tau apa yang Charlotte lakukan saat itu?"

Semuanya menggeleng mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "dia malah selalu mengajakku saat dirinya bersama Albert tengah mengumbar kemesraan di hadapan publik. Dan aku? Aku hanya bisa diam dan menahan semua rasa yang kurasakan. Begitu sakit."

Rasanya Sehun terdengar.. lebay?

"dan akhirnya aku pergi ke _Weimar_, selain karena memang atasanku menyuruhku begitu, aku juga ingin menjauh dari Charlotte dan Albert untuk waktu yang tak sebentar. Setidaknya, biarkan aku tenang."

Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengambil minum, "dan akhirnya aku dan Charlotte hanya bertukar surat. Namun suatu hari, ada sebuah undangan pernikahan masuk ke rumahku, undangan pernikahan Charlotte dan Albert. Sebuah kertas karton berwarna _soft-red_ dengan corak bunga mawar berwarna putih. Dan berlampirkan kertas putih bertuliskan bahwa aku tak boleh mengiriminya surat sekali lagi ataupun berapa kali lagi. Charlotte menuliskan bahwa dia takut aku semakin terluka karena berpikiran bahwa dirinya membalas perasaanku, dan akhirnya aku membalas pesannya, menuliskan semu-"

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan cerita Sehun, "hey, Werther-ah! aku tak pernah mengirimimu undangan seperti itu!"

Sehun menoleh bingung, "apa maksudmu?"

"aku benar-benar tak pernah mengirimimu surat yang melarangmu mengirim surat lagi padaku! Mungkin Albert yang mengirimimu! Aku hanya mengirim undangan dan selampir kertas, tapi bukan itu isinya!"

Sehun mendengus, "jangan berharap aku percaya padamu, Charlotte."

"tapi-"

"kembali ke yang tadi, akhirnya aku menuliskan semua perasaanku pada Charlotte. Rasa sedihku, rasa cemburuku, rasa cintaku, semua perasaanku. Tapi begitu surat itu terkirim, tak ada balasan hingga tiga bulan lamanya,"

Sehun diam. Bingung ingin mengucapkan seperti apa kelanjutan kisah Werther yang sebenarnya adalah kisahnya sendiri.

"lalu, aku pergi ke bawah beringin, memisahkan nyawa dan ragaku disana dan berharap kami menyatu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Tamat."

Tepuk tangan menggema di kelas duabelas itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke kursinya.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya, "_Saem_, boleh aku menambahkan sesuatu?"

"tentu saja."

Luhan berdiri, "jadi begini, kalian pasti menganggap aku sangat kejam bukan? Mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Werther yang terlihat jelas bahwa dia mencintaiku? Kalian tau tidak? Albert lah yang menyuruhku seperti ini."

Sehun bertanya, "apa maksudmu? Albert itu orang yang baik."

"baik? Kau bilang Albert orang yang baik? Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?" Luhan mengangkat lengan kanan seragamnya, menampilkan bekas luka yang cukup banyak. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bingung, itu perbuatan Kris, apa hubungannya dengan Albert?

"ini perbuatan Albert! Dia memaksaku, menyuruhku menjauhimu, menolakmu, memanas-manasi dirimu, dan jika aku menolaknya inilah yang aku dapatkan, luka sayatan!"

Sehun mulai paham, _'jadi, Kris adalah Albert? Kenapa berbeda?'_

"dan suatu hari, Albert menemukan surat yang berisi isi dari hatimu, dan berimbas dengan dia yang mengurungku begitu lama dalam ruang baca milikku sendiri, hingga akhirnya aku berhasil kabur keluar rumah, menanyakan kemana perginya dirimu pada atasanmu, tapi apa yang kudapat? Aku mendengar berita kematianmu."

Luhan menurunkan lengannya, "lalu aku pun pergi ke bawah beringin dan memisahkan kehidupanku dari diriku sendiri disana. Tamat."

"terimakasih, _Saem_." Luhan kembali ke tempatnya. Tak peduli Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tak percaya; entah karena apa.

"baiklah, apa ada pertanyaan?" ucap _Saem_.

Salah seorang _yeoja_ bermuka donghae(?) mengangkat tangannya. "ne, Amber-ssi?"

Amber menurunkan tangannya, "kalian tadi memainkan sebagai Charlotte dan Werther dengan baik, bahkan kalian berdebat tentang sesuatu yang kurasa tak ada di novel itu. Luhan-ssi, darimana anda tau itu?"

Luhan gelagapan, masa iya dia harus bilang kalau dia di beritahu oleh Charlotte-nya langsung?

"ehm.. Sehun memiliki _author_ _note_-nya. Aku tau dari sana, hehe.."

Lalu, Baekhyun bertanya, "kenapa warna, corak, dan jenis undangan pernikahan Charlotte dan Albert sama dengan undangan Wu-_Saem _kemarin?"

Sehun menjawab, "aku tak tau. Mungkin itu kebetulan."

Salah seorang _namja_ bermuka Baekhyun(?) mengangkat tangannya, "ne, Taehyung-ssi?"

"kenapa Charlotte ikut bunuh diri?"

Pertanyaan aneh. tapi Luhan tetap menjawabnya, "Charlotte merasa hidupnya begitu tak berguna karena Werther sudah tiada. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupannya."

"tunggu, Lu." sela Sehun. "aku tak yakin Charlotte ikut bunuh diri karena itu."

"apa maksudmu?"

"jika memang benar seperti itu, lalu kenapa Charlotte tak melawan saja saat Albert menyuruhnya menjauhi Werther? Kenapa dia hanya bisa pasrah dan malah takut lengannya yang akan tersayat? Aku lebih yakin jika Charlotte memilih bunuh diri karena ia tak kuat bersama dengan Albert, bukan karena merasa hidupnya tak berharga tanpa Werther. Buktinya, Charlotte tak berharap mereka menyatu di kehidupan selanjutnya ataupun di akhirat, sementara Werther melakukannya. Katakan padaku, apa begitu yang Charlotte pikirkan saat bunuh diri? Apa dia memikirkan hidupnya sendiri atau kehidupannya bersama Werther?"

Luhan diam. Tak tau harus membalas seluruh pertanyaan Sehun itu seperti apa.

_**Krrriiiingng~~!**_

"sekian dari kami." Sehun berdiri dan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan _Saem_ dan teman-temannya yang tak paham dengan Sehun, termasuk dengan Luhan yang masih terdiam dengan dirinya.

Sehun melangkah besar-besar menuju atap sekolah, ingin membebaskan segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Hingga langkahnya terhenti karena getaran dari saku celananya.

"ne, _Eomma_?"

"_pulanglah, Eomma sudah izin ke guru piketmu tadi lewat telepon. Kau harus pulang ke rumah utama sekarang. Ini berhubungan dengan perusahaan dan keputusanmu kemarin."_

Dan Sehun berbalik menuju kelasnya, membanting pintu dan langsung mengambil tasnya kemudian keluar. Tak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang masih tak paham dengan Sehun.

'_sebenarnya Sehun kenapa? Dia terlihat.. membenciku.'_

.

"kenapa mengajakku, Kyung?"

Luhan mengekor pada Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memilah bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi di depannya.

"JongIn yang menyuruhku agar mengajakmu. Lagipula aku akan ke rumahsakit, tak mungkin aku akan mengajak Baekhyun. Kau tau itu kan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dalam hati. Hari ini, sepulang sekolah Kyungsoo mengajaknya ke rumah sakit, untuk menjenguk _Eomma_ JongIn yang sakit, begitu katanya.

"kenapa kau tak mengajak _Eomma_-mu, Kyung?"

"dia sibuk. Lagipula _Eomma_ juga sudah menjenguk _Eommonim_. Jadi begitulah."

"kau belum menjenguk?"

"tentu saja sudah! Aku menjenguknya setiap hari dan menemani JongIn disana. Kasian JongIn menjaga _Eomma_-nya sendiri."

Luhan mengangguk paham.

Kyungsoo berhenti, dan akhirnya ia memanggil _florist_ disana, mulai menunjuk salah satu bunga, "aku pilih bunga yang ini."

.

"darimana? Kenapa pulang se-sore ini?"

Luhan terkesiap mendengar suara seorang _namja_ yang sudah sangat di hapalnya, tubuhnya yang masih terduduk –karena melepas sepatu- itu menoleh, menemukan seorang _namja_ yang memiliki wajah paling teduh di dunia.

Luhan buru-buru bangkit dan langsung memeluk _namja_ itu, _namja_ yang paling berarti di kehidupannya, "_Mama_! Sejak kapan _Mama_ disini! Astaga, aku merindukan _Mama_!"

_Namja_ itu tersenyum, tak di sangkanya anak tunggalnya ini akan bereaksi seperti ini jika sudah bertemu dengannya, "hei, tak _Mama_ sangka kalau LuLu begitu merindukan _Mama_. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"tak ada yang terjadi disini, semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tak menyangka jika _Mama_ di korea, di dalam apartemenku!" Luhan memeluk _namja_ yang telah melahirkannya itu dengan erat. Sudah berapa lama dia tak memeluk _Mama_-nya seperti ini?

Eum, sekedar info, Luhan adalah anak dari sepasang _namja_, dan _Mama_-nya ini adalah seorang _namja_ spesial, walau hanya bisa hamil sekali, tapi dia berhasil melahirkan Luhan dengan selamat tanpa ada kesalahan. Jika _Mama_ Luhan keguguran saat hamil Luhan, mungkin tidak akan ada anak dari keluarga itu.

Luhan melepas pelukannya, "kenapa _Mama_ kesini? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"mandilah dulu setelah itu makan. _Mama_ sudah memasakan makan malam untukmu."

Mata Luhan berbinar, "benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu. aku mencintaimu, _Mama_."

Dan Luhan mengecup pipi _Mama_-nya sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamarnya dengan semangat. _Mama_-nya hanya tersenyum melihat putra tunggalnya itu.

.

Hari beranjak malam, dan Luhan kini hanya menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan miliknya dan sebuah boxer, tak peduli bahwa _Mama_-nya ada disana.

"Lu!" teriak _Mama_ Luhan dari dapur.

"ne, _Mama_?" mata Luhan tak beranjak sedikitpun dari televisi.

"kau punya kimchi tidak?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"_Mama_ penasaran rasa kimchi itu seperti apa. apa kau punya? Mumpung _Mama_ di korea." Luhan merasa _Mama_-nya sungguh aneh. apa harus menunggu di korea baru bisa makan kimchi? Berlebihan -_-'

"aku tidak punya. Apa _Mama_ mau ku mintakan ke tetangga? Kebetulan dia teman sekolahku." _–sekalian modus, hihihi_

_Mama_ Luhan berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan lesu dan ikut duduk di atas sofa dengan Luhan yang masih mengemil keripiknya dan tetap menatap tv penuh perhatian. "tak usah."

"kalau _Mama_ mau aku bisa belikan keluar."

"tak usah, Lu. itu merepotkan. Lagipula kita bisa ke restoran korea kalau kita ke beijing nanti."

Luhan sontak menoleh, "apa maksud _Mama_ dengan 'kita'?"

Tangan _Mama_ meraih toples keripik yang tadinya di tangan Luhan dan mulai memakan keripik disana, "ya _Mama_, _Baba_, dan dirimu, Lu."

"apa maksud _Mama_?" Luhan menatap _Mama_nya meminta penjelasan. Sementara _Mama_-nya hanya memakan keripik dan menatap tv dengan santai, seperti Luhan tadi.

"_Mama_ kan kesini untuk menjemputmu pulang, Lu. kau ini bagaimana sih?"

Luhan menatap _Mama_-nya tak yakin, "_Mama_ serius?"

_Mama_ Luhan menoleh tajam, "KALAU TIDAK SERIUS UNTUK APA _MAMA_ KESINI, BODOH!"

Luhan ciut, _Mama_-nya memang _whoah_ sekali.

"_Mama_ sudah ke sekolahmu dan mengizinkanmu untuk izin sekolah selama tiga minggu," Luhan menganga, "jadi kau harus di beijing selama tiga minggu."

Sebuah pemikiran datang ke otak Luhan, "berarti.. besok aku tak sekolah begitu?"

"kata siapa?" _Mama_ Luhan kembali dengan keripik dan tv-nya.

"eh? _Mama_ bilang tadi _Mama_ sudah izin ke sekolah tiga minggu. Lalu kenapa aku masih harus sekolah?"

"kau harus sekolah besok karena _Mama_ tidak izin untuk besok, tapi besoknya lagi dan tiga minggu setelahnya."

"ah, baiklah." Tangan Luhan meraih toples yang berada di genggaman _Mama_-nya dan langsung memakan keripiknya, tak peduli _Mama_-nya tengah melotot padanya.

"hei, kembalikan!" tangan _Mama_ Luhan meraih toples itu, tapi Luhan menjauhkannya dari tangan _Mama_-nya.

"Luhan!"

"kenapa tidak ambil toples yang lain saja, ma? Toh isinya sama saja. Kalau beda ya berarti kebetulan."

_Mama_-nya diam. "hei, lu?"

"hm?"

Tangan _Mama_ Luhan merambat ke lengan kanan Luhan. Membuat Luhan berjengit kaget begitu tangan milik _Mama_-nya mengenai lengan yang punya bekas luka yang tadi jadi bahan perbincangan di kelas karena presentasinya.

"_Mama_ baru sadar kalau lenganmu selembut ini. Kau pakai _lotion_ apa? katanya _manly_, kenapa lengannya lembut seperti _yeoja_ begini, heum?"

"hah?" Luhan meletakkan toplesnya dan buru-buru mengecek lengan kanannya sendiri. Bekas lukanya..

"kenapa kau bingung begitu? Apa ada sesuatu di lenganmu?"

Luhan benar-benar bingung, kemana bekas lukanya?!

'_sejujurnya apa lenganku punya saklar untuk memunculkan bekas sayatan itu? Sekarang sayatannya mana? Apa ini pertanda sesuatu antara Sehun? ah.. bermimpilah terus, Lu. Sehun sudah akan menikah dengan orang lain.'_

Tunggu, Luhan tau darimana Sehun akan menikah?

Kau tau, _Luhan's feeling~ _*nyanyi ala ost the heirs*

.

"hei, Lu. nanti kau harus kemas-kemas ya, penerbangannya besok tepat setelah dirimu pulang sekolah, jadi langsung pulang saja, jangan kemana-mana. Dan beritahu teman-temanmu, jadi mereka tidak kaget."

Begitu perintah _Mama_-nya tadi sebelum Luhan masuk kamar untuk tidur. Dan Luhan telah selesai dengan acara kemas-kemasnya, tinggal satu yang belum. Menghubungi teman-temannya.

Tangannya mulai bergerak lincah diatas layar ponsel pintarnya.

_From: Luhannie~_

_Aku akan ke beijing besok. Tapi aku tetap sekolah besok karena penerbangannya setelah pulang sekolah._

_Jangan anggap aku bercanda karena hari ini Mama-ku disini untuk menjemputku._

_Dan satu lagi, jangan menelponku karena hal ini. Kita bisa bicarakan besok di sekolah._

_Aku hanya tiga minggu disana. _

_Terimakasih ^^_

Semua kontak teman di ponselnya ia kirimi pesan itu, tapi ada satu yang belum, Oh Sehun. dan luhan terlalu malas untuk mengirim pesan itu pada Kris.

'_kurasa pesanku tak akan di baca jika ia tau kalau ini dariku. Apa aku harus menelpon? Kalau pakai ponsel Mama bagaimana?'_

Dan Luhan berakhir dengan menatap ponsel _Mama_-nya dengan ragu.

Luhan mulai men-_dial_ nomor Sehun lewat ponsel _Mama_-nya. Cukup lama menunggu hingga akhirnya ada jawaban.

"_nugu?"_

Aih, suara Sehun tak enak di dengar sama sekali jika datar begitu.

"ini a-"

Luhan menjauhkan ponsel _Mama_-nya dengan horor. Kenapa panggilannya terputus?!

Yah.. mungkin Luhan bisa katakan itu besok pada saat sekolah. Iya kan?

.

Kecewa? Mungkin itu yang Luhan rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini!

_Heol~_

"lu, kau yakin? Memangnya untuk apa ke beijing sampai tiga minggu? Apa ada keluargamu yang menikah? Atau ada keluargamu yang kecelakaan? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada perusahaan keluargamu? Atau bagaimana?"

Luhan melirik malas pada Baekhyun yang di sampingnya. "ucapanmu buruk sekali, Baek. Lebih baik kau perhatikan ucapan _Saem_, bisa saja tiba-tiba dari mulutnya ada tugas. Iya kan?"

"kau benar."

Dan Baekhyun kembali menatap ke depan sementara Luhan melirik sekilas bangku di sebelahnya yang kosong. Bangku milik Sehun.

'_apa kau membenciku, hun-ah?'_

"jadi, sampai disini kelas kita. Jangan lupakan tugas yang ku berikan tadi. Selamat siang."

"siang, _Saem_."

Luhan berdiri dan segera membereskan alat-alat sekolahnya. Hampir saja keluar kelas sebelum Kyungsoo menahannya.

"ada apa, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo terlihat lesu, "kau akan pergi?"

"iya, kenapa kau jadi begini?"

"lalu aku harus menjenguk _Eommonim_ dengan siapa?"

"lebih baik kau doakan agar _Eomma_ JongIn cepat sembuh. Bisakah kau lepaskan aku, Kyung? Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang."

Kyungsoo melepasnya. Dan setelah pamit, Luhan keluar, namun ada lagi orang yang mencegatnya, kali ini bukan temannya, tapi Wu Kris.

"apa? bisakah kau minggir, _Saem_? Aku sedang buru-buru."

Bukannya minggir Kris malah menutup jalan Luhan. "apa benar kau akan ke beijing?"

"bisakah kau minggir, _Saem_!"

"jawab aku, Luhan!"

Luhan mendongak, menatap wajah Kris dengan tajam, "IYA, _SAEM_! AKU AKAN KE BEIJING SELAMA TIGA MINGGU! KAU PUAS? SEKARANG BIARKAN AKU LEWAT!"

Sepertinya sifat suka teriak milik _Mama_-nya itu menurun padanya.

.

"aku pulang."

Luhan melepas sepatunya dan memasuki apartemennya, melihat sang _Mama_ yang telah siap dan duduk dengan tenang di ruang tv nya.

"ah, kau sudah pulang? Mandilah dan pakai pakaian yang pantas. Penerbangannya satu jam lagi."

Luhan melangkah gontai ke kamarnya, rasanya hari ini benar-benar ada yang kurang, yakni Sehun, Oh Sehun miliknya.

"kau sudah makan siang?"

Luhan menggeleng, tak peduli _Mama_-nya memperhatikan atau tidak.

"kalau begitu nanti makanlah dulu. _Mama_ mau ke bagian keamanan dulu, kau mandilah."

"ne."

.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Sehun-ah! apa kau ada di dalam?"

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Sehun kemana? Kenapa saat dia harus ke beijing Sehun malah tidak ada?

"Sehun-ah!"

Luhan kini berada di depan pintu apartemen Sehun dengan koper yang berada di tangannya, setidaknya kali ini biarkan Luhan pamit atau memberikan pelukan terakhir pada Sehun sebagai kekasihnya, karna Luhan yakin, jika ia pulang nanti, Sehun pasti sudah menjadi suami orang, atau paling tidak tunangan orang. Dan yang pasti orang itu bukan dirinya.

"Luhan-ssi?"

"eh?"

Luhan menoleh, menemukan orang bagian keamanan yang di kenalnya.

"apa anda mencari Sehun-ssi?"

"iya, kebetulan aku tidak menemukannya dimana-mana, mungkin kalau di rumahnya aku bisa menemukannya."

"tapi sepertinya anda tidak dapat menemukan Sehun-ssi."

"kenapa begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun?"

"bukan begitu. Tapi info terakhir yang ku ketahui kalau apartemen ini sudah di jual oleh Sehun-ssi."

Runtuh, runtuh sudah semua harapan Luhan untuk bertemu Sehun. sepertinya ini memang takdirnya.

'_Sehun benar-benar membenciku. Dia membenciku.'_

_._

"huweeeeeeee! _Mamaaaaa_! Dia pasti membencikuuu!"

_Mama_ Luhan semakin memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat. Ini sudah tiga hari dan kenapa Luhan masih begini?

"dia –hik.. dia pasti membencikuu! Dia menikah dengan orang lain, _Mamaaa_! Huweeeee!"

Luhan juga memeluk _Mama_-nya itu makin kencang. Jujur, pikirannya kalut, dan saat ada _Mama_-nya, maka dirinya yang tegar akan hilang, dia akan menjadi anak _Mama_-nya sepenuhnya.

"ssstt.. dia tak akan membencimu, Lu. tak akan."

"tapi, _Mama_.. _Lu_-_Luhan_ bilang kalau dia menikah dengan orang lain dia akan –hik.. matiii.. aku tidak mau, _maaa_!"

_Mama_ Luhan bingung, kenapa Luhan menangis karena omongannya sendiri yang tak masuk akal?

"bagaimana bisa orang mati karena menikah dengan orang lain? _Mama_ tidak pernah dengar hal yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Memangnya siapa yang akan mati jika menikah dengan orang lain?"

"_namjachingu_-ku, _maaaaaaa_! Huweeeeee!"

"ah, _Mama_ paham sekarang. Sudah, jangan menangis begini. Bagaimana kalau _Mama_ panggilkan Xiumin? Kalian tidak ingin beli _bubble tea_?"

"huweeeeeeee!" tentu saja Luhan tambah menangis, _bubble tea_ itu favorit Sehun! apalagi kalau rasa coklat..

"Luhan? Mau _Mama_ panggilkan Xiumin?"

"baiklah, ma."

.

**Luhan POV**

Sebenarnya anak itu kemana? Eum, Xiumin maksudku, dia adalah anak salah satu _maid_ disini, dan dia seumuran denganku, dan dia _namja_.

_Mama_ sudah memanggilnya empat hari yang lalu –itu berarti aku sudah seminggu berada di beijing- tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga. SEBENARNYA DIA KEMANA?!

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"ne, siapa?"

Siapa yang mengetuk kamarku sore-sore begini? Kalau _Mama_ pasti dia langsung masuk begitu saja. Pasti salah seorang _maid_, tapi untuk apa?

"buka, Lu. ini aku, Xiumin."

Dan buru-buru ku buka pintu kamarku. Akhirnya orang ini datang juga, "masuklah."

Dia langsung duduk diatas ranjangku yang awut-awutan; aku baru bangun tidur siang asal kau tau, dan aku mengikutinya duduk di ranjang.

"sebenarnya dirimu kenapa? _Mama_-mu bilang kalau kau menangisi _namjachingu_-mu beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi?"

"sebenarnya kau yang kenapa. Kenapa baru datang setelah empat hari _Mama_-ku memanggilmu."

Xiumin hanya nyengir, "aku harus membantu kedai milik _Appa_. Harusnya kau paham, Lu."

Ah, aku lupa! Dan sekedar info, Xiumin itu orang korea asli. Entah kenapa dia malah pindah ke China yang sudah terlalu banyak penduduknya ini. Dasar keluarga aneh.

"jadi, kembali ke masalah awal. Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat.. berantakan."

Bagaimana cara mengatakannya?

"kau tau tidak kalau aku sudah seminggu di beijing?"

Mungkin aku tak harus menceritakan hal tentang Sehun pada Xiumin, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa memberitahu Xiumin bukanlah hal yang tepat. Maafkan aku.

"tentu saja tau. _Mama_-mu itu sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku."

"Semuanya?"

Dia hanya mengangguk.

Kalau semuanya, mungkin Xiumin sudah di beritahu _Mama_ tentang kejutan dari _Baba_. Pasalnya setiap kali aku tanya pada _Mama_ kenapa aku di bawa ke beijing sampai tiga minggu _Mama_ hanya berkata, _'Baba akan memberikanmu kejutan.'_

"kalau semuanya apa kau tau tentang kejutan dari _Baba_ untukku?"

"apa hubungannya hal itu denganku? Aku tak tau apa-apa. sungguh. Mungkin aku hanya bisa menebakkannya untukmu. Apa tidak ada _clue_ sama sekali dari _Mama_-mu?"

_Clue_ yah?

"entahlah, kurasa tak ada hal semacam itu."

Xiumin memejamkan matanya sejenak, terlihat berpikir. Atau malah dia tertidur? Entahlah.

"mungkin _Baba_-mu ingin memberimu sesuatu yang berbau western. Kau kan suka yang seperti itu."

Western?

"iya sih, tapi dalam berupa apa?"

"bisa saja album artis western yang kau sukai. Memangnya kau suka artis yang mana?"

"aku suka boyband EXO di korea. Apa itu termasuk hitungan western?"

Xiumin menggeplak kepalaku, "dalam mimpimu EXO itu termasuk western. Mereka itu _eastern_(?)"

"lalu apa?"

"eum, bisa saja _Baba_-mu membelikan orang western. Kau kan suka sekali dengan _namja_-_namja_ berwajah western."

Membelikan?!

"yang benar saja! _Baba_ membeli manusia untukku?! Tidak mungkin! Ah, aku baru ingat sesuatu, _Mama_ bilang kejutanku berbau perusahaan. Kira-kira apa?"

Xiumin kembali berpikir, "mungkin kau di beri saham perusahaan luar yang berbau western?"

"hah?"

**Luhan POV End!**

.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Sehun tak masuk sekolah, mungkin _Eomma_-nya sudah mengizinkannya ke sekolah. Hahh.. Sehun tak peduli.

Dan kini dia berada dalam balutan pakaian yang cukup formal dan tengah terduduk di jok belakang mobil mewah milik _Appa_-nya. Ini semua untuk _"kita akan ke rumah calon istrimu sekarang. Jadi, gunakanlah pakaian yang pantas."_

Jujur, Sehun tak tau harus memakai baju yang seperti apa. memangnya pakaian yang pantas itu bagaimana? Semua pakaiannya pantas di pakai menurutnya. Dan ketika bertanya pada _Eomma_-nya, setelan jas inilah yang ia dapatkan.

"_Appa_, kenapa lama sekali? Apa masih jauh rumahnya?"

Suara bass dari _Appa_ Sehun terdengar, "sepertinya masih cukup jauh."

Dan Sehun memutuskan untuk tidur. Menunggu sesuatu yang tak ingin di tunggunya membuat dirinya muak sendiri.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"_LUHAAAN__! BANGUUUNN! KEJUTANMU AKAN DATANG! CEPAT MANDI!"_

Luhan masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Selimutnya ia singkap hingga dada, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang masih sayu, air yang mengalir dari ujung mulutnya, dan juga bahu yang hanya tertutupi oleh kain yang minim.

"astaga, _Mama_~ ini masih.. hoaammhh.. pagi.."

"_Mama tidak mau tau! Cepat bangun dan mandi! Sebentar lagi kejutanmu akan datang. Astaga! Luhan!"_

"NE, NE!"

Jawabannya saja keras. Tapi Luhan malah kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"_LUHAN!"_

Dan Luhan berjengit dalam selimutnya mendengar teriakan sang _Mama_ yang menggelora dan mengusik pagi nya.

"ne~"

.

_**(**_**WARNING! **_**nama dalam bentuk italic alias miring adalah nama orang tiga abad yang lalu. Sementara nama yang biasa alias tidak italic alias tidak miring adalah nama orang yang sekarang)**_

"hoammhh.. ini.. dimana? Kenapa begini?"

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi keadaan di sekitarnya lah yang membuatnya jadi bertanya-tanya. Dia dimana?

"kemana mobilku tadi?"

Sehun berdiri dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan ia melihat hamparan luas rerumputan hijau yang kira-kira setinggi mata kaki. Dan begitu banyak bunga yang tumbuh diantaranya. Dengan matahari yang begitu menyegarkan dan awan-awan yang bergerak menenangkan. Sehun sungguh tak pernah melihat wilayah dengan pemandangan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"_annyeong_, Oh Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun sontak berbalik. Dan sosok yang ia lihat membuatnya menahan napas; antara kaget dan ingin tertawa. Sosok di depannya itu.. Oh Sehun juga?

"waktuku sedikit. Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Sehun masih mematung. Masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri dan sosok _Sehun _di depannya.

_Sehun_ mulai membuka ucapannya, "aku Oh Sehun, dirimu tigaratus tahun yang lalu. Dan syukurlah kau sudah menyadari ingatanku, setidaknya aku tak perlu menjelaskan lebih panjang. Singkatnya, kau harus menyingkirkan Kris dari kehidupanmu jika ingin dirimu bersama Luhan. Jika kau menemukan Luhan, bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus menyatu dengannya."

Menyatu?

"menyatu seperti apa? apa aku harus menikahinya atau-"

Sehun merasa semua gelap. Sosok _Sehun_ dan segala rerumputan didepannya menjadi kegelapan tak berujung. Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya dan membuat matanya terbuka,

"Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah!"

Begitu kegelapan itu sirna, yang Sehun temukan adalah keadaan di dalam mobilnya, dimana sang _Eomma_ tengah memanggilnya dari depan.

"ne, _Eomma_?"

"apa kau tertidur?"

Astaga, demi neptunus! jadi _Eomma_ Sehun hanya membangunkannya demi itu?! Itu tadi informasi penting!

"aku masih tidur sekarang."

_Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan dingin dari anak mereka. Sepertinya Sehun terganggu tadi.

"_Eomma_ hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kita hanya tinggal belok didepan saja untuk sampai ke rumah calon istrimu. Apa kau siap?"

'_lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan..'_

"hun-ah?"

Sehun masih terdiam. Pikirannya kembali kalut.

"Sehun terlalu lama." Dan mobil itu sukses berbelok. Melupakan Sehun yang tengah berteriak _'JANGAN!'_ dalam hatinya.

.

Luhan masih terkurung dalam kamarnya, sebenarnya bukan terkurung, tapi Luhan belum keluar sedari tadi. Luhan hanya mematut dirinya yang masih berbalut handuk saja dari pinggang sampai bawah lututnya didepan cermin. Memperhatikan lengan kanannya, dia masih bingung kenapa bekas lukanya hilang semua. Sungguh, dia ingin menemukan saklar untuk bekas lukanya!

"_hei, Luhan! Keluarlah! Kejutanmu datang!"_

Itu suara Xiumin, dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"iya-iya."

Luhan bergerak membuka lemarinya. Memilih menggunakan sebuah hoodie biru muda dengan skinny jeans berwarna hitam.

Dan begitu selesai dengan dirinya Luhan melangkah menuju pintu. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya yang di ujung pintu.

"_nde,"_

Hanya suara itu yang membuat Luhan terhenti. Tapi bukan kalimatnya yang membuat Luhan berhenti, tapi..

_**Ceklekk!**_

Luhan berlari dan langsung memeluk sang pemilik suara yang kini tercengang dan tak tau harus berbuat seperti apa karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari Luhan.

Luhan memeluk dan menghirup aroma tubuh sang pemilik suara untuk membuat pernyataan bahwa apa yang ia lihat ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi di pagihari.

Luhan mendongak tanpa melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata tajam sang pemilik suara yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan namun menyiratkan ketidak-percayaan akan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Sehun-ah? apa benar ini kau? Aku tidak bermimpi kan?"

.

.

.

**To be Continued~ ^^**

.

.

.

Whoa! Semoga chap ini memberi jawaban atas rasa penasaran para reader-deul sekalian!

Mungkin chap depan udah end. Mungkin.

Dan ini puterr publish-nya diam-diam, pake wi-fi sekolah pula, jadi ya tiba-tiba banget.

.

Makasih buat yang repiu, yang baca doang, yang nge-pap, yang nge-pollow, makasih banyaaaakk!

Dan sory ga bisa bales atu-atu atopun hanya sekedar nyebut namanya karena puterr itu ngetiknya itu offline.

Huhuhu~ padahal puterr pengen banget balesinnya.

Ya udah puterr bales seingat puterr aja ya.

**Q: kenapa Luhan jadi ama Kris? Trus hunhan gimana?**

A: menurutmu hunhan disini gimana? *grin*

**Q: bisa ga sih Krisnya di ilangin aja?**

A: sabar aja..

**Q: Sehun bakal nikah ama orang lain? Luhan gimana?**

A: Luhan ya ga kenapa-kenapa

**Q: Sehun nikah ama Luhan ya!**

A: simpulkan sendiri sesuai chapter ini

**Q: update cepet!**

A: puterr juga pengennya update cepet. Cuma idenya mampet.

**Q: Sehun kok pasrah banget sih! Kenapa Luhannya ga di culik aja coba!**

A: kalo pengen gitu ya kamu aja authornya, bukan puterr

Kaya nya udah deh ya, puterr Cuma inget sampe situ.

Ini repiunya kok kaya nasehatin Sehun semua ya?

Puterr ampe bingung ini repiu ato mau marahin orang salah tempat?

Btw, makasih repiu nya *bow*

.

**So, Mind to Review?**

.


	10. Misiku telah gagal' -Kris

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! **

**FANFIC INI MENGALAMI KENAIKAN RATING!**

**JADI KALO GA SUKA AMA KENAIKANNYA BISA DEMO KE PRESIDEN! ***R: ini bukan bbm, pe'ak!

**KENAIKAN RATING INI BARU TERPIKIRKAN TANGGAL 28 DESEMBER KEMAREN**

**JADI INI TIBATIBA DAN SORISORI AJAH KALO EMANG GA SUKA ***bow*

**HAPPY READING MAI PLEN!**

**KALO GA SUKA RATINGNYA DI SKIP AJA ATO CARI FANFIC YANG LAEN**

**OKE!**

**DOSA TANGGUNG NDIRI!**

**DAN INI PUTERR GA YAKIN NC NYA TERMASUK IMPLISIT**

**JADI KALO EKSPLISIT PUTERR MINTA MAAF! ***bowbowbow*

**DAN SELAMAT TAHUN BARU YA!**

**SEMOGA HUNHAN MAKIN OKEH DI 2015!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Why Me? (Last Chapter!)**_

_**By, Urushibara Puterrizme**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun masih terdiam di dalam mobil. Wajahnya datar, sangat datar, menunjukkan bahwa ia tak suka dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sebentar lagi.

"Sehun-ah! ayo keluar! Kenapa di mobil saja! Jangan cemberut begitu! Istrimu sangat cantik! Kau pasti suka!"

'_Haruskah aku keluar? Eomma dan Appa sudah berada di luar mobil. Mungkin aku bisa maju ke kursi depan dan kabur dengan mobil ini!' _–batin Sehun.

"SEHUN-AH!" teriak _Eomma_ Sehun melihat Sehun malah bergerak ke kursi kemudi. Hingga akhirnya _Eomma_ Sehun itu membuka pintu mobil dan menarik Sehun keluar. Tak peduli Sehun meringis karena tarikan _Eomma_-nya yang begitu kasar dan tiba-tiba.

"ah, kalian sudah datang! Silahkan masuk, aku akan memanggilkan suamiku sekarang."

Sehun agak _hang_, jujur ia bingung, yang tadi itu.. laki-laki atau perempuan? Kenapa lembut sekali ucapannya? wajahnya juga bagaikan seorang ibu, begitu teduh. Dan jangan lupakan tubuh yang ramping dan berbalut apron tadi. Uhh.. Sehun jadi teringat Luhan ketika memasak saat di apartemennya dulu.

Dan sosok yang di panggil _suami _oleh _namja_ tadi keluar, menggunakan pakaian yang sopan seperti yang Sehun pakai saat ini dan langsung menyalami dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya dengan senyuman. Dan mereka pun masuk ke rumah yang terbilang luas itu, menuju ruang tamu. _Appa_ Sehun dan _namja_ yang di sebut _suami _tadi mulai berbincang-bincang tentang perusahaan, sesekali _Eomma_ Sehun menyaut, dan di tengah kesendiriannya, Sehun menemukan pintu kamar yang tepat didepan tempat duduknya sekarang.

Sehun menyolek _Eomma_-nya, "_Eomma_,"

"apa? apa kau tak sabar bertemu calon istrimu?"

Sehun rasanya ingin cemberut, tapi tak bisa, "bukan itu, _Eomma_! Apa _Eomma_ lihat pintu itu?"

_Eomma_ Sehun mengangguk, "tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"kenapa ada kamar di ruang tamu? Dan kenapa posisi pintunya tak enak begitu?"

_Eomma_ Sehun terdiam sejenak, "mungkin kamar tamu."

Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dalam hati.

"ah, _Eomma_. Aku mau tanya lagi." _Eomma_ Sehun yang awalnya menyimak ucapan para bapak-bapak itu kembali menatap Sehun.

"apa.. orangtua calon istriku nanti itu.. gay?"

Mendadak _Eomma_ Sehun menatap Sehun begitu tajam, "haish! Jangan berkata begitu. Kata-katamu kejam sekali!"

Sehun berbisik, "apa iya, _Eomma_?"

"iya. Kau puas!"

"Sehun _Eomma_!" itu gertakan _Appa_ Sehun karena ucapan _Eomma_ Sehun yang terlampau kencang. Sang _Eomma_ langsung _ciut_.

Sehun terdiam, hingga sang calon mertua datang tanpa apronnya dan langsung memeluk Sehun.

"astagaaa, jadi ini yang namanya Sehun?"

"_nde_,"

Sehun merasa pelukan sang calon mertua melonggar dan terlepas, "tak kusangka kalau anakmu setampan ini~ Luhan pasti suka!"

'_tunggu, apa katanya? Luhan?'_

Sang _Eomma_ Sehun yang ikut tak paham dengan Sehun mengangkat suaranya, "Luhan? Siapa itu Luhan?"

_**Ceklekk!**_

_**Brukk!**_

Sehun _hang_, begitu juga dengan _Eomma_-nya. Sosok yang memeluknya ini memiliki aroma yang begitu Sehun rindukan, bentuk tubuh yang begitu Sehun kenali, ini..

Sosok itu mendongak menatap matanya, "Sehun-ah? apa benar ini kau? Aku tidak bermimpi kan?"

.

.

Kamar itu tertutup, dengan pencahayaan minim, dan tak ada suara yang berarti, namun dua _namja_ yang duduk bersila berhadapan dengan pandangan yang begitu tajam satu sama lain itu memberi kesan bahwa kamar itu berpenghuni.

Pemilik pandangan tajam mulai bersuara, "jelaskan."

Luhan menatap Sehun aneh, "apanya yang harus aku jelaskan?"

"apa kau tau bahwa kita di jodohkan?" begitu datar.

Luhan menggeleng polos, "tidak, aku bahkan sangaaaaaat bersyukur saat aku tau kalau kita di jodohkan. Kau tau? Aku bahagiaaa."

Dan satu pelukan panjang Luhan berikan pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya begitu tajam. Tapi tak lama Sehun melunakkan pandangannya dan membalas pelukan Luhan.

"eunggh.. aku juga bersyukur. Luhannie sekarang sepenuhnya milikku!"

"whoaaah! Sehun-aah! Lepaskan aku!" Luhan menggeliat begitu Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan mulai membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang berada di bawah tindihan tubuhnya, "jelaskan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa bersama Kris dan mengacuhkanku? Bahkan kau sampai mendapat _kissmark_ darinya! Jelaskan atau aku tak akan menikahimu!"

"ah~ jangan begitu~ baiklah baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. jadi..." dan Luhan mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun. bagian saat dirinya di ancam oleh Kris yang begitu.. aneh?

"begitu? Cih, ancamannya kuno sekali. Tapi.. walau begitu.. kenapa kau percaya begitu saja?"

Luhan hanya terkekeh dan Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Luhan berhenti terkekeh, "apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"aku akan menciummu, boleh?"

"..."

.

.

Suara dentingan mulai memenuhi ruangan itu, mereka sedang makan malam. Orangtua Sehun, orangtua Luhan, dan tentu saja, Sehun dan Luhan. Para _maid_ yang masih lumayan muda (seumuran Luhan mungkin?) disana mulai berbisik-bisik tentang betapa tampannya sosok seorang Sehun, dan Luhan yang mendengarnya mulai panas sendiri.

"hei, hei, kau lihat tidak betapa tampannya Tuan Sehun? dia benar-benar tampan!"

Luhan mulai panas mendengarnya. Hei! Sehun itu milik Luhan!

"kau benar. Sepertinya Tuan Luhan benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki calon suami setampan Tuan Sehun. aku jadi iri~"

Ada bom tidak? Jika ada berikan saja pada Luhan. Dia benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut para _maid_ dengan bom agar mereka meledak dan berhenti bicara tentang betapa tampannya seorang Sehun.

"tapi kan wajar, Tuan Luhan benar-benar cantik! Maka Tuan Sehun yang tampan pantas mendapatkan istri secantik Tuan Luhan!"

Cukup sudah!

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BICARA TENTANG BETAPA TAMPANNYA SEHUN?! KALIAN MERUSAK NAFSU MAKANKU!"

Semua _maid_ membungkuk minta maaf, "maafkan kami, Tuan Luhan. Kami hanya berkata sejujurnya kalau Tuan Sehun yang tampan sangat cocok dengan anda yang sangat cantik." Sepertinya yang bicara ini _maid_ baru. Apa dia tidak tau kalau Luhan itu tidak suka di panggil cantik?

Luhan merasa murka sekarang, "DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU CANTIK! TAK BISAKAH KALIAN MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU TA-"

"Lu? tenang. Jangan seperti ini." Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan. Berusaha menenangkan.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak terima, "tapi mereka-"

"apa kau sedang PMS?"

"Sehun-ah! jangan ikut-ikutan menyamakanku dengan _yeoja_! Aku _namja_! _Ssang namja_!" semua terkekeh mendengar bentakan Luhan pada Sehun yang juga ikut terkekeh.

"_aigoo_, kalian manis sekali. Sepuluh hari lagi kalian menikah, mau?"

Mulut Luhan ternganga kaget sementara Sehun terdiam menatap _Appa_-nya dengan horor, kaget sebenarnya. Kenapa _Appa_ Sehun bicara se-_simple_ itu tentang pernikahan?

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "baiklah, sepuluh hari sepertinya bukan masal-"

_**Brakk!**_

"aku tidak setuju!"

Semuanya –termasuk para _maid_– menatap Luhan yang berdiri dan tadi menggebrak meja dengan penuh rasa kaget. Pemikiran mereka semua hampir sama, kenapa Luhan tak setuju!

_Eomma_ Sehun yang sebenarnya masih kaget mengeluarkan suaranya, "kenapa, Lu? bukankah kalian sudah berpacaran dan saling mencintai? Apa kau tak mau menikah dengan Sehunku yang tampan ini?"

Luhan menatap _Eomma_ Sehun jengah, malas mendengar orang memuji betapa tampannya Sehun sementara tak ada orang yang memujinya seperti itu, "_Eommonim_, dengarkan calon menantumu ini baik-baik dan berhenti mengatakan bahwa Sehun itu tampan, aku tak suka mendengarnya. Bukannya aku tak mau menikah dengan Sehun, hanya saja, aku merasa ini terlalu cepat. Dan banyak hal yang masih harus kita raih sebelum akhirnya kita menikah, _Eommonim_."

Kali ini _Baba_ Luhan yang bicara, "apa yang harus kau raih, Lu. hingga kau harus menolak menikah?"

Luhan duduk kembali dan menatap _Baba_-nya lembut, "aku tak menolak, _Baba_. Aku hanya ingin pernikahannya di undur, itu saja. Aku dan Sehun sudah kelas akhir, _Baba_, dan kurasa aku harus fokus ke ujian akhir dulu saat ini, bukan pernikahan. Bukan begitu, hun-ah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "ucapanmu benar, Lu."

"lalu, _Baba_," Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya, "jika kami menikah sekarang. Maka otomatis Sehun akan menggantikan _Abeoji_ untuk memimpin perusahaan, iya kan, _Abeoji_?" _Appa_ Luhan mengangguk.

"dan pasti Sehun jadi memikirkan perusahaan dan tak fokus dengan ujian kelulusan. Jika nilainya jelek, maka Sehun akan tidak di terima di universitas terbaik. Aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Selain itu, aku juga ingin menjadi dokter yang sukses, _Baba_. Jika aku menikah sekarang, aku tak akan bisa masuk universitas yang ku tuju, karena persyaratannya calon mahasiswa masih belum menikah sampai dua semester setelah masuk. _Baba_, _Mama_, _Abeoji_, _Eommonim_, Sehun-ah, aku mohon, biarkan pernikahan ini di lakukan setelah aku resmi masuk universitas. Kumohon." Luhan berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya penuh permohonan. Dia benar-benar tak siap jika harus menikah sekarang.

"duduklah kembali, Lu." ucap Sehun sembari menarik baju Luhan.

"tidak sebelum kalian mengizinkanku untuk mengundur pernikahannya."

"ya sudah, kalau begitu duduklah. Kami semua mengizinkannya." Ucap Sehun sekali lagi.

Luhan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya agar kembali berdiri tegap, "benarkah?"

Sehun menatap Luhan, "tentu saja. Tapi.. ini bukan karena Kris kan, Lu?"

"Kris? Siapa yang kalian maksud? Apa Lulu-ku yang cantik ini punya selingkuhan?!"

Luhan menatap _Mama_-nya tajam, "_Mama_! Jangan panggil aku cantik!"

"apa benar itu, Sehun-ah? _namjachingu_-mu ini punya selingkuhan?" kali ini _Appa_ Sehun yang bertanya, terdengar agak geram.

"benarkah itu, Lu? kau selingkuh? Bahkan kalian baru beberapa minggu ini berpacaran! _Eommonim_ tak percaya." Ini suara _Eomma_ Sehun.

Luhan menghela napas dan kembali duduk, "_Baba_, _Mama_, _Abeoji_, _Eommonim_, aku tidak selingkuh dari Sehun! tidak dan tidak akan pernah! Dan Sehun-ah," Luhan beralih menangkup pipi Sehun, "bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi padamu, heum? Kenapa kau berkata begitu~"

Sehun hanya tersenyum, "aku hanya bercanda. hehe."

"kalau begitu kalian bertunangan ya? Seminggu lagi, mau?" dan kali ini _Baba_ Luhan lah yang berucap begitu.

_Mama_ Luhan berdiri dan berkata pada _maid_ disana, "kalian segera hubungi keluarga besar kita! Katakan pada mereka bahwa mereka di undang ke pertunangan Sehun dan Luhan seminggu lagi jam sepuluh pagi di rumah ini. Cepat!"

"iya, Nyonya." Dan mereka semua menuju ke pesawat telepon sekarang. Memenuhi perintah dari Nyonya mereka.

"_Mama_, kami bahkan belum bilang apapun." Cicit Luhan pada sang _Mama_ yang masih membelakanginya.

_Mama_ Luhan berbalik, "untuk apa pendapat kalian? Kalian pasti akan menunda, menunda, dan menunda. Jika seperti itu, kapan kalian akan menyatu, hah?"

'_menyatu? Aku jadi teringat sesuatu..'_

.

.

_**Kriiiiiiiing~**_

_**Kriiiiiiiing~**_

Tao bergerak ke arah pesawat telepon milik kediamannya dengan tenang, tak peduli Kris mengikutinya.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?" ujar Tao sebelum mengangkat telepon yang sudah di genggamnya.

Kris berjalan menyender pada meja yang memiliki pesawat telepon itu di atasnya dan menatap Tao, "aku hanya ingin tau itu telepon dari siapa. Itu saja."

_**Ceklekk!**_

"_yeoboseo_? Dengan kediaman Wu disini."

Tao melirik ke kanan tempat gagang telepon itu menempel pada telinganya, melirik pada Kris yang ikut menempelkan telinganya di gagang telepon, berbisik pada Kris, "apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh."

Kris ikut melirik pada Tao, ikut berbisik juga, "aku hanya ingin tau telepon ini dari siapa. Bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?"

Tao hanya memutar matanya malas, _"ini dari kediaman Tuan Lu, saya maid disini. Nyonya Lu memerintahkan saya untuk mengundang anda tigahari lagi dalam sebuah acara pertunangan. Acaranya berlangsung di mansion kami dan berlangsung pukul sepuluh pagi. Dimohon kedatangannya." _–itu bahasa china.

Tao merasa ada yang aneh, siapa yang akan bertunangan dari keluarga Lu? Tao rasa keluarga Lu sudah berkeluarga semua.

"Kris, apa ada keluarga Lu yang belum menikah?"

Kris menoleh, dia juga terlihat bingung, "kurasa sudah semua."

"eum, permisi. Siapa yang akan bertunangan?" tanya Tao dengan bahasa china, mengingat sang penelpon tadi menggunakan bahasa china.

"_Tuan Luhan dengan Tuan Oh Sehun dari Korea." _

_**Brukk!**_

"Kris!"

Kris pingsan.

.

"kenapa kau masih disinihh.. kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat, Tao.. uhh.."

"kau sakit, Kris. Aku.. tak tega meninggalkanmu begitu saja saat ini."

Jujur, Tao tak tega jika harus meninggalkan Kris dengan keadaan demam tinggi begini. Dia harus segera terbang ke china untuk memenuhi undangan dari koleganya, keluarga Lu. Tapi..

Astaga, keadaan Kris benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Tao harus menjaganya baik-baik, lagipula..

SUAMINYA CUMA SATU!

Tao duduk di ranjang, disamping Kris yang masih menggigil di ranjang mereka. Mengelus rambut Kris yang basah karena keringat dengan perlahan, "apa yang harus kulakukan, Kris? Aku harus menghadiri pertunangan Sehun dan Luhan besok. Atau aku harus merawatmu dan tak menghadiri pertunangan mereka?"

Kris menggeleng perlahan, "jangan, lebih baik kau ke china saja. Dan.. dengarkan aku, Tao. Jika mereka benar-benar menyatu, mungkin aku tak hanya demam, mungkin aku akan mati."

"haish, kau ini bilang apa. lebih baik kau tidur, aku akan memanggilkan seseorang untuk menjagamu. Mungkin aku pulang besok sore. Aku berangkat dulu." dan satu kecupan Tao berikan pada dahi Kris yang berkeringat.

"aku mencintaimu, Kris."

"aku juga. Lebih baik kau cepat berangkat agar kau cepat pulang!"

.

.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, begitu pula Sehun, dunia mereka seakan di taburi dengan begitu banyak bunga kebahagiaan, begitu indah. Tangan Luhan terangkat, memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkari jemari tangannya, Luhan tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa dirinya telah resmi bertunangan dengan Sehun.

"kenapa kau tersenyum terus, Lu? kau bahagia?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sehun yang ada di sampingnya, "tentu saja aku bahagia. Kita telah resmi bertunangan sekarang."

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan, "seandainya tak ada orang sebanyak ini mungkin aku akan menciummu, Lu."

Luhan merona dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan saat itulah dia menemukan sesuatu.

"Sehun-ah," Luhan tak menoleh dari pandangannya yang sebelumnya.

"iya?"

"apa, Tao-_Hyung_ itu keluargamu?"

"seingatku tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"lalu kenapa ada Tao-_Hyung_ disini?"

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, dan benar saja, ada Tao yang sedang berbincang disana.

"Tao-_Hyung_!" Tao menoleh dan tersenyum sebelum berjalan menuju Sehun dan Luhan.

Tao menyalami Luhan, "Selamat ya, tak kusangka kalian akan bertunangan secepat ini. Padahal sebentar lagi kalian akan ujian kelulusan."

Luhan tersenyum, "terimakasih atas ucapannya, _Hyung_. Kukira tadi _Hyung_ tidak berniat memberiku ucapan selamat karena terlalu sibuk berbincang-bincang. Ngomong-ngomong, _Hyung_ ada hubungan keluarga dengan Sehun? atau malah denganku? Kenapa _Hyung_ di undang? Kukira hanya keluarga besar kami saja yang di undang."

Tao pura-pura cemberut, "jadi kau tak suka aku disini, heum?"

Luhan salah tingkah, "Aduh.. bukan begitu, _Hyung_. Aku Cuma-"

"aku di undang sebagai rekan kerja oleh _Mama_-mu. Jangan panik begitu." Tao terkekeh.

Sehun angkat bicara, "kau sendirian, _Hyung_? Wu-_saem_ tak bersamamu? Dia suami yang buruk."

Sedikit kesal Luhan mendengarnya, bagus bukan jika si _Monster_ itu tak datang dan mengganggu mereka?

"bukan begitu, Sehun-ssi. Hanya saja dia sedang demam saat kemarin ku tinggal kesini. Demamnya tinggi sekali, tapi dia tetap keras kepala dan malah menyuruhku pergi. Sepertinya aku istri yang buruk."

Sehun dan Luhan berpandangan bingung, seorang Kris sakit? Apa tidak salah?

"_Hyung_, benar Kris sakit? Dia kan guru olahraga, mana mungkin dia demam begitu saja." Tanya Luhan.

"entah, dia mulai demam saat dia pingsan beberapa waktu lalu," Sehun dan Luhan makin bingung, Kris pingsan?

"dia pingsan begitu tau kalau kalian akan bertunangan. Sepertinya pertunangan kalian memberi efek yang luar biasa. Kris saja sampai pingsan." Mereka tercengang, dan langsung teringat pada sesuatu,

'_kau harus menyingkirkan Kris dari kehidupanmu jika ingin dirimu bersama Luhan. Jika kau menemukan Luhan, bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus menyatu dengannya.'_

'_selamatkan.. dirimu dari.. Kris.. de.. ngan.. me.. ni.. kah.. de.. ngan.. oh.. se-'_

"Tao-er!"

Tao menoleh dan menemukan seseorang memanggilnya, "Sehun, Luhan, aku permisi dulu ya, seseorang memanggilku. Selamat atas pertunangan kalian!"

"iya.. _Hyung_.."

.

.

Luhan merasa setiap menit yang ia habiskan di dalam pesawat dengan tujuan Incheon ini begitu menenangkan dan membuai saat menyadari bahwa selain keindahan birunya laut yang ia lewati, saat ini sosok Sehun yang tengah duduk di sampingnya juga begitu membuai. Seakan memberinya ketenangan di sela kekhawatirannya tentang pesawat yang ia naiki saat ini, pesawat yang ia tumpangi ini kan bisa jatuh sewaktu-waktu, benar kan? #EfekAirasiaQZ8501

"Lu,"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya yang awalnya menatap birunya lautan lewat jendela menuju Sehun yang menatapnya, "ne, Sehun-ah?"

"apa _Luhan_ tak memberitaumu? Tentang penyatuan kita. Apa ada nama Kris disana?"

Luhan terdiam, mencari di rak-rak sel memorinya, "_Luhan_ hanya mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus menyelamatkan hidupku dari Kris dengan cara menikahimu."

"kau tau? Sesaat sebelum aku sampai di rumahmu saat itu, _Sehun_ mengatakan jika aku ingin bersamamu, aku harus menyingkirkan Kris dari kehidupanku, dengan cara aku harus menyatu denganmu."

"lalu? Apa ada sesuatu yang harus kita pikirkan?"

"aku hanya penasaran yang dimaksud menyatu oleh _Sehun_ itu apa. lagipula ia tak bilang menikah, dia hanya bilang menyatu. Tapi _Luhan _bilang kau harus menikah. Lagipula jika Kris benar-benar menjauh jika kita telah menyatu, kita juga yang bersyukur bukan?"

Luhan mulai menguap, matanya mulai berat, "menurutmu, hun-ah, menyatu yang dimaksud apa?"

Sehun berpikir, apa mungkin mereka berpacaran itu sudah termasuk bersatu? Ah, mungkin bukan, jika iya, _Sehun_ tak akan berkata seperti itu saat hunhan sudah berpacaran.

Ah! Sehun tau!

Sehun menoleh, berniat memberitau Luhan bahwa dia telah mengetahui arti kata menyatu itu. Tapi Luhan sudah tertidur..

Ya sudahlah..

.

.

"eungh.. jangan ganggu aku."

Luhan bergerak resah untuk melepaskan pelukan yang Sehun berikan padanya. Walau terasa nyaman, Luhan sedikit takut akan mengganggu acara masaknya kali ini, takut terbuai akan sosok Sehun.

Sehun tak peduli dengan rengekan Luhan dan semakin menyamankan posisinya, "aku tau kau merasa nyaman, jangan begitu."

Luhan memilih diam dan meneruskan masaknya, membiarkan Sehun yang masih memeluknya dari belakang dan menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan.

"jika seandainya kita tak menyatu apa Kris akan tetap mengganggu hubungan kita?"

Luhan masih diam, berpikir, "mungkin. Aku takut membayangkannya."

Sehun memeluk lengan Luhan, memberi perlindungan, "kenapa harus takut, Lu? jika kita bersama kita pasti bisa menghadapi semuanya, termasuk Kris."

"mungkin jika Kris berniat membuat kita terpisah seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu mungkin aku dapat menerimanya, atau mungkin Kris berusaha membuat kita jatuh di mata keluarga besar kita, aku juga terima," Luhan berbalik dan memeluk Sehun, "tapi aku tak terima jika Kris menyakitimu lagi, aku takut jika suatu hari bukan hanya lengan kananmu saja yang terluka, aku takut jika Kris menyayat lebih dari ini, aku takut Kris akan-"

_**Cup!**_

Sehun bergerak secepat kilat untuk membungkam bibir Luhan dengan menciumnya dalam, tak peduli Luhan yang malah hanya berkedip-kedip –kaget– menatap Sehun yang masih membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan.

"jangan bicara begitu, lagipula kita sudah menyatu, Lu. dan sekarang kembalilah memasak, aku lapar~"

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan setelah melepas kecupannya, menggerakkan tangan Luhan agar meraih pisaunya kembali.

"apa maksudmu dengan 'kita sudah menyatu'? bukankah _Luhan_ bilang kita harus menikah?"

Sehun mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang tadinya memeluk Luhan dan menunjukkannya di depan Luhan, "bisakah kau melihatnya?"

Luhan tak paham, "apa yang harus kulihat? Tanganmu?"

"haish, bukan! Lihat baik-baik, disana ada cincin pertunangan kita bukan?"

Luhan melihatnya, "iya, lalu?"

"cincin ini sebagai bukti kalau kita sudah terikat dalam suatu hubungan yang disebut pertunangan. Itu tandanya, kita sudah bersatu, Lu."

"akh!"

Dan Luhan berakhir dengan menyayat kulit jari telunjuk kirinya sendiri karena tak fokus dengan pisaunya.

.

Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan kepala menumpu di meja dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"kalian.. bertunangan?"

Luhan merasa ini membosankan, "iya, Baek. Kami bertunangan."

"kapan?"

"empat hari yang lalu. Bisakah kalian tak bertanya lagi? Kalian sudah bertanya tentang hal ini berulang kali! Oh, astaga." Luhan memijit pangkal hidungnya sendiri, mereka benar-benar kelewatan, sudah berapa kali mereka menanyakan ini!

"lalu.. kenapa kalian tak mengundang kami?"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, "maaf, Kyung. Tapi yang di undang hanya keluarga besar dan kolega kerja orangtua kami saja. Sebenarnya kami ingin mengundang kalian. Maaf."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, "lalu, apa kalian sudah melakukan _first night_?"

_**Pletakk!**_

"akh! Kyungie~ sakit~" Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat sapaan dari Kyungsoo.

"jaga bicaramu! Kita masih di kantin sekolah, bodoh!"

Jongin hanya terkekeh, "_mian_, Kyungie~"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Tao sedang berjalan menuju ruang guru, "kenapa Tao-_Hyung_ kesini? Bukankah Wu-_saem_ tidak masuk hari ini?"

Luhan ikut menoleh, "mungkin Tao-_Hyung_ ingin mengambil sesuatu di ruangan Kris."

"kenapa kau tak pernah memanggil Wu-_saem_ dengan panggilan _saem_? Kau terdengar tak sopan." Tegur Kyungsoo.

Ekspresi Luhan berubah sebal, "untuk apa aku memanggil orang yang menyayatku dan Sehun dengan panggilan _saem_? Lagipula Kris itu re- emmpph!"

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam karena telah membungkamnya begitu saja dengan tangannya, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

BaekJongKyung langsung menatap Sehun bingung, "kenapa Luhan kau bungkam begitu? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya?"

Sehun menarik tangannya, "tak ada.. tak ada yang salah. Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol kemana? Apa dia tidak sekolah, Baek?"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah, tak lagi seperti sebelumnya yang berplatkan(?) 'Baekhyun si anak ceria' menjadi 'Baekhyun si anak madesu' #plakk!

Baekhyun berdiri lesu, "aku ke kelas dulu. uangku ketinggalan."

Sehun dan Luhan menatap Baekhyun bingung sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada JongSoo, "ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"Chanyeol sudah hampir duaminggu ini hilang di telan bumi, dia tak sekolah, rumahnya kosong, nomornya tak aktif, semua akun sosmednya juga selalu _off_. bertanya kepada tetangganya atau pihak sekolah pun percuma, mereka tak tau juga. Dan Baekhyun berubah begitu semenjak tiga hari Chanyeol menghilang, begitu mendengar nama Chanyeol dia akan berubah seperti tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan lesu melewati koridor dengan pandangan tak tega, _'di saat aku se-bahagia ini dengan Sehun kenapa Baekhyun malah seperti ini, ya Tuhan.'_

.

Luhan menatap Tao dan Sehun yang mengobrol itu dengan hampa, pikirannya menuju hal-hal lain. Sebenarnya terasa sepi jika Kris tak ada seperti ini, seperti kurang menantang? Rasanya sekolah itu hanya _sekolah_ dan tak ada hal yang memacu adrenalin sama sekali. Tapi jika Kris kembali, apa yang akan dirinya lakukan? Melihat Tao saja terkadang Luhan panik, apa jangan-jangan Kris ikut bersama Tao? Tapi nyatanya tidak, Luhan tak pernah menemukan sosok Kris selama kurang lebih seminggu ini dia dan Sehun sekolah setelah bertunangan. Apa iya Kris masih sakit?

"_Hyung_, apa Kris masih sakit?"

Sedikit gila menanyakan hal itu ketika dirinya bersama Sehun yang notabenenya adalah tunangannya dan Tao yang merupakan istri dari orang yang ia tanyakan keberadaannya, Kris.

"iya, tapi syukurlah demamnya lebih menurun akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga bingung kenapa demamnya lama sekali. Padahal Kris sudah meminum obat dari dokter Lay, tapi ya sudahlah."

"dokter Lay? Siapa itu dokter Lay?"

"dia dokter keluarga Kris."

Sehun dan Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepala paham.

Kembali larut dalam pemikirannya, Luhan jadi berpikir, kenapa Kris tak melakukan apapun saat mengetahui kalau dirinya dan Sehun bertunangan? Jujur saja, Luhan sudah mengantisipasi berbagai macam ejekan dan gangguan dari Kris saat dirinya kembali ke sekolah. Tapi nyatanya? Tak ada sesuatu pun yang terjadi, yang ada hanyalah Tao yang sering menemani HunHanBaekKaiSoo saat istirahat.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa saat Kris sedang sakit di rumah (di apartemen sebenarnya) Tao malah pergi ke sekolah dan tak melakukan apapun.

"_Hyung_, kenapa _Hyung_ kesini?"

Tao menoleh, memasang wajah kecewa, "kau tak suka aku disini?"

Luhan jadi ingat saat pertunangannya kemarin, saat itu Tao memasang ekspresi yang sama persis seperti sekarang ini, "bukan begitu, _Hyung_. Tapi bukannya Kris sedang sakit di rumah?"

"lalu?"

Sehun jadi gemas sendiri mendengar obrolan Tao dan Luhan yang terkesan bertele-tele, "haish! _Hyung_, kenapa kau tak merawat Kris dan malah kesini?"

"ah, Kris menyuruhku ke ruangannya untuk membersihkannya setiap hari. Daripada dia marah dalam sakit(?) lebih baik aku menurutinya."

"lalu-"

"Luhan." Panggil Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping meja mereka.

Luhan ikut berdiri dan Baekhyun menariknya keluar kelas, entah kemana. Dan setelah berjalan tak tentu arah, akhirnya disinilah mereka sekarang, di bawah beringin belakang sekolah.

"ada apa, Baek?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun yang membelakanginya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan langsung memegang kedua tangan Luhan, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Dan setelahnya bisa Luhan rasakan tangan Baekhyun bergetar, "ada apa, Baek? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?"

"tolong aku, Lu.. tolong aku.."

Wajah Luhan berubah panik, "apa yang bisa kubantu? Aku akan membantumu, Baek! Apapun itu!"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang basah karena air mata itu dan menatap Luhan, "mabuklah malam ini denganku, malam ini saja. Biarkan aku melupakan Chanyeol sejenak malam ini."

Mata Luhan membeliak kaget, tak menyangka bahwa pertolongan seperti itulah yang Baekhyun minta darinya. Jika ia meng-iyakan, bagaimana jika Sehun mengetahuinya?

"B-Baek, sadarlah, Baek. Kita masih tak cukup umur untuk itu!" *ini puterr ga yakin kelas 12 masih ga boleh di korea*

_**Brukk!**_

"Baek! Jangan begini!"

Baekhyun tak peduli dan tetap bersimpuh didepan Luhan, "kumohon, Lu. tolong aku. Aku benar-benar.."

_**Brukk!**_

"Baek!"

Baekhyun pingsan.

.

.

Dan akhirnya disinilah Luhan sekarang, berada di sebuah kamar hotel dan berbotol-botol soju, sebagian sudah terbuka, dan Luhan masih terjaga, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sudah meracau tak jelas hanya karena satu nama, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil gelas kecil dan mulai mengisinya dengan soju, tak peduli bahwa wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah karena hal itu, "ayo, luhaannhh.. minumlahh.. aku tau kau sedang bahagiaa.. jadi berpestalahh.." tangan Baekhyun menggeser salah satu botol soju ke depan Luhan.

"ti-tidak, Baek. Aku hanya menemanimu disini. Bukan untuk ikut minum. Aku takut Sehun marah padaku, Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, "tidak tidak.. kau harus minum.. aku memintamu untuk ikut minum denganku! BUKAN HANYA DUDUK DAN MELIHATIKU SAJA!"

Jujur, sebenarnya Chanyeol hilang kemana? Apa dia tak pernah berpikir jika Baekhyun hampir gila memikirkan kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba?

"LUHAN! CEPAT MINUM ATAU AKU AKAN MENCARI CHANYEOL SEKARANG!"

Luhan cepat-cepat mengambil gelas kecil dan mengisinya dengan soju lalu meminumnya. Bukannya Luhan tak ingin Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol, tapi rasanya jika Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini akan sangat berbahaya. Bisa saja dia bertemu dengan orang yang tinggi dan mengira orang itu Chanyeol, jika orang baik mungkin tak apa, tapi bagaimana jika orang jahat? Orang mesum? Ugh- Luhan tak dapat membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada Baekhyun hanya karena dirinya tak menuruti permintaan Baekhyun.

Luhan meneguk satu gelas dan meletakkannya. Baekhyun yang awalnya ingin meminum soju-nya terhenti melihat Luhan meletakkan gelasnya, "kenapa kau berhenti, huh! Lanjutkan minummu!"

Dan Luhan berakhir dengan mabuk sepenuhnya, bersama Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi, "bersulang, Baek!"

Baekhyun juga mengangkat gelasnya, "bersulang!"

_**Cting!**_

Baekhyun menaruh gelasnya dan kembali mengisinya dengan soju, tak peduli jika soju itu tumpah karena cara menuangnya yang terlalu kasar, "DASAR PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN! KAU KIRA AKU TAK BISA HIDUP JIKA KAU TAK ADA! AKU BISA! AKU TENTU SAJA BISA! AKU MASIH BISA MEMBANGUN DUNIAKU SENDIRI TANPA DIRIMU! LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA SELAMANYA! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOOOOL!"

Luhan juga mulai ikut ber-'orasi', "KRIS! TAK BISAKAH KAU MATI! TAK BISAKAH KAU PERGI DENGAN TAO-_HYUNG_ DAN TAK PERNAH KEMBALI! JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU DENGAN SEHUN! SEHUN ITU MILIKKU DAN AKU MILIKNYA! PERGI! MATI SAJA KAU! AKU DAN SEHUN SUDAH MENYATU! DAN PENYATUAN KAMI ADALAH KEMATIANMU!"

_Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt.._

Luhan melirik ponselnya dan tersenyum, "ah.. panggilan dari Sehunnie~," Luhan mengangkatnya, "_yeoboseo, chagiyaa_~ aku tau, kau merindukanku kan! Hik!"

"_kau mabuk, Lu?"_

Luhan mengangguk berulangkali dengan berat, "iya, aku mabuk! Aku menemani Baekhyun di kamar hotelnya! Aku harus menjadi sahabat yang –hik! Baik!"

"_kau di hotel mana! Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga!"_

"hehehe, Sehunnie khawatir padaku yahh? Tak usah khawatir begituhh.. –hik! Baek, ini hotel apahh?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah yang begitu merah dan sayu, "ini hotel Chan –hik! Yeol.."

Bukan hotel bernama Chanyeol, tapi hotel milik _Appa_ Chanyeol.

"kau dengar itu Sehunnieehh? Ini hotel Chanyeoollhh.. –hik!"

"_kalau begitu bersiaplah! Aku akan menjemputmu secepatnya!"_

"tak usahh.. aku akan pulang sendirihh.. kau tidur saja di rumah.. yahh?"

"_baiklah, tapi jika sampai setengah jam kau tak kembali. Aku akan kesana."_

"iya-iya. Baek, aku pulang dulu. Sehun mencariku."

Dan Luhan langsung mencuci muka dan pulang begitu Baekhyun mengangguk. Tanpa memutus panggilannya dari Sehun.

.

"eunghh.. Tao.. tidurlah.. ini sudah larut.."

"tidak, Kris! Demammu semakin tinggi! Bahkan kurasa aku bisa menggoreng telur disini!"

Tao masih duduk di samping Kris yang terbaring dan berselimut, mengelus rambut Kris berulangkali.

Kris menarik tangan Tao yang masih mengelus rambutnya agar turun, "tidurlah, ini sudah larut, Tao. Tidurlah di sampingku."

Tao ragu, "apa tak akan mengganggu jika aku tidur disana?"

Kris menggeleng lemah, "tentu saja tidak. Dan cepatlah, aku memaksa."

Tao akhirnya berdiri dan menaiki ranjang untuk tidur di samping Kris. Dan diluar dugaan, Kris memeluknya.

"kenapa memelukku?" ujar Tao yang sedikit teredam karena wajahnya tenggelam di dada Kris. Padahal dirinya tadi sangat khawatir karena demam Kris yang sangat tinggi, lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya.

"jangan tanya."

Dan Tao tertidur setelahnya, melupakan apakah Kris juga tidur atau tidak.

"maafkan aku, Tao-ie."

.

Sehun merasa permukaan ranjang yang ia tiduri sekarang lebih turun, ada orang yang ikut tidur disana, tapi Sehun tak peduli dan memilih untuk tetap menutup matanya.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan Sehun yang sudah tertidur pulas pada awalnya terbangun karena merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang dingin? Sehun merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya terkena angin yang dingin. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"hun-ah~ bangun~ ayo kita menyatu~"

Sehun tercengang, Luhan duduk bersila di sampingnya dengan hanya menggunakan selimut yang menutupi selangkangannya dan membawa boxer yang tadinya ia pakai.

Sehun duduk, menatap wajah dan tubuh Luhan yang terlihat basah, "kau habis mandi, Lu?"

"iya." Luhan mendekat pada Sehun dan duduk di paha Sehun, menatap mata Sehun.

"hun-ah~" jemari Luhan bergerak membentuk pola abstrak di dada Sehun yang berbalut kaos tipis.

"heum? Sepertinya kau menginginkan sesuatu. Apa yang kau mau?" Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping milik Luhan yang berada tak jauh dari pinggangnya.

Luhan memeluk Sehun dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan wajahnya menghadap rahang kokoh Sehun yang begitu menyita perhatiannya saat pertama kali melihatnya, "aku baru terpikirkan saat mandi tadi. Tentang yang _menyatu_ itu."

Sehun mengendus aroma Luhan yang baru selesai mandi, dan Sehun baru sadar jika Luhannya ini begitu wangi, "apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengalungi leher Sehun, "kupikir kita bisa disebut menyatu jika kita telah bercinta. Kau tau maksudku kan hun-ah?"

Sehun tanpa disadari Luhan mengeluarkan smirk miliknya, "jadi itu yang kau mau, Luhannie?"

Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan mengangguk, "kalau begitu kau yang mulai."

Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun bingung, "apa maksudnya?"

"kau yang ingin kita bercinta kan?"

Demi apapun Luhan tak ingin mengatakan iya, tapi dirinya memang ingin sih, karena itu dia hanya menggunakan selimut kali ini, celananya terlalu sempit untuk di pakai. Dan akhirnya Luhan hanya terdiam.

Sehun bergerak untuk mencium leher Luhan, "eungh.."

"baiklah kalau kau tak bisa. Biarkan aku yang memulai."

.

Tao terbangun begitu Kris melepas pelukannya dan berjalan keluar kamar setelah mengambil jaketnya, "Kris? Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah sangat larut."

"..." tak ada jawaban. Dan Kris keluar kamar lalu menutup pintunya.

'_mungkin Kris masih setengah sadar untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Ya sudahlah..' _–batin Tao. Dan ia tidur kembali.

Tak menyadari bahwa Kris keluar rumah dan memanggil taksi dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"mau kemana, Tuan?"

"Star Museum High School."

.

"ahhh.. hun-ah.. cukup.. jangan menggodaku beginihh.."

Tangan Luhan yang berada di atas kepala Sehun semakin menjambak rambut Sehun dengan kuat, punggungnya sudah tak kuat jika harus menopang tubuhnya sendiri hingga mau tak mau Luhan harus menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuh bagian depan Sehun yang kini tak memakai apapun. Iya, Luhan berada di pangkuan Sehun sekarang dengan kaki mereka yang sama-sama di luruskan. Tapi Luhan tak selalu lurus, terkadang kakinya menekuk atau jari kakinya mengeriting karena tak kuat dengan kocokan tangan Sehun di _junior_nya ataupun bibir dan lidah Sehun yang bergerilya menciptakan kissmark di lehernya yang kini tak bisa dikatakan mulus lagi.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Luhan, "kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan mendongak, gerakan tangan kiri Sehun yang begitu pelan di _junior_-nya membuatnya tersiksa dalam kenikmatan yang tertunda. "euungghh.. aku ingin kau.. lebih cepat.. akh.."

"kau hanya ingin kita bercinta tadi, Lu. bukan lebih cepat." Sehun mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang tadinya menyangga tubuhnya menjadi memilin nipple kiri Luhan yang sudah mencuat sedari tadi karena terangsang.

"sekarang aku ingin kau lebih cepathh.. Sehun-ahh.."

Sehun melepas _junior_ Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah kecewa, "kenapa di lepas?!"

"berbaringlah dulu. aku akan mengambil lotion."

Luhan tak paham untuk apa Sehun mengambil lotion, tapi ya sudahlah, Luhan hanya bisa menuruti perintah Sehun untuk berbaring.

.

Kris –yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar- kini berada dalam ruangan guru miliknya, mengobrak-abrik isi lemari yang biasanya berisi untuk perlengkapan pelajaran, seperti bola kasti, net, dan lain semacamnya. Tapi yang kali ini Kris cari bukanlah perlengkapan pelajaran, tapi sebuah tali tambang yang biasanya di pakai untuk tarik tambang oleh murid-muridnya.

Setelah menemukannya Kris berjalan dengan gontai menuju beringin di belakang sekolah yang di terangi oleh cahaya bulan yang sedikit tertutup awan. Kris meninggalkan tali tambang miliknya disana dan bergerak untuk mengambil tangga di gudang sekolah.

.

"pelan-pelanhh.. ini sakit.."

"iya, Lu.. eergghh.. lubangmu.. sempitthh.."

Sehun memperhatikan benar bagaimana ekspresi wajah Luhan yang berubah-ubah sejak pertama kali ia memasukkan _junior_ miliknya di lubang sempit basah nan hangat milik Luhan. Wajah Luhan yang memerah sayu karena mabuk tadi dan keringatnya yang keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya begitu menggoda dan membuat Sehun tak tahan jika harus memasukkannya pelan-pelan. Maka dari itu Sehun langsung memasukkannnya sekali hentak.

"AKH! SAKITT!"

Sehun buru-buru mencium Luhan, mengalihkan rasa sakitnya agar Luhan tenang.

"jangan bergerak dulu. ini sakit. Akh.."

Jujur Sehun juga ingin begitu, tak bergerak dulu, tapi.. akh! Pijatan rektum Luhan membuat Sehun gila!

"Luhh.."

Luhan sedikit merinding mendengar suara Sehun yang berat seperti itu, "iya?"

"bolehkah aku.. bergerak? Aku benar-benar.. ukh.. tak tahanhh.."

Luhan sebenarnya masih merasa sangat sakit dan aneh pada rektumnya. Tapi melihat ekspresi Sehun yang seperti ini...

"_a-arraseo_.. kau boleh ber –AKH! SEHUN-AHH!"

Sehun bergerak tiba-tiba, memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan begitu tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan langsung terhentak-hentak dan kepalanya hampir terkena tembok jika saja Sehun tak memegangi pinggangnya.

Luhan benar-benar tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa. rasa sakit yang menderanya begitu tajam dan menusuk tiba-tiba dan itu terjadi berulang kali karena Sehun juga menyodok rektumnya berulang kali.

"Se-Sehun-ahh.. berhentihh… ini sakiitthh…"

Sehun tak peduli, dia sudah kalap. Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana _single hole _milik Luhan itu memijat _junior_-nya dan berkedut membuat dirinya tak bisa menahan untuk mengeluarkan desahan, "eungghh.. dimana dia, Luuhh.."

Sehun sedari tadi mencari dimana letak prostat milik tunangannya ini. Namun tak ketemu sedari tadi. Sehun menusuk ke segala arah, hingga akhirnya..

"eunghh! A-apa ituhh.."

Sehun mengeluarkan seringaian miliknya dan mulai menusuk titik itu lagi, "apakah disini, Lu?"

"ah! i-iyahh.. ah.. sentuh lagi! Sehun-ahh.. ini nikmaathh.."

Tiba-tiba Sehun memelankan sodokannya, "ahh.. _faster_ hun-ahh.."

"memohonlah padaku, Lu~"

"jangan menggodakuhh…"

.

Kris melilitkan tali tambang itu ke pinggangnya dan mulai menaiki tangga yang ia temukan di gedung sekolah. Mulai menaiki tangga tersebut lima anak tangga lalu mulai mengambil talinya, membuat pola disana dan mulai mengencangkannya agar tak lepas saat ia gunakan nanti.

Jangan mengira Kris sedang memperbaiki pohon beringin yang hampir tumbang, pohon beringin itu masih sangat kokoh!

Kris duduk di anak tangga yang ke tujuh, melirik jam tangannya berulang kali dan menguap beberapa kali juga, dia masih sangat ngantuk dan dia masih harus menunggu.

"ini –hoaamhh.. menyebalkan.."

.

"uhh.. terusshh.. jangan berhentiihh.. lebih cepatthh.."

"apapun keinginanmu, Lu."

Sehun tak bisa berhenti, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Kini Luhan tengah menungging dengan bertumpu pada lututnya dan sikunya, sementara Sehun tengah berdiri dengan lututnya dan mencengkram pinggang Luhan dengan erat. Menyalurkan kenikmatan yang begitu melandanya.

_**Plakk!**_

"akh!"

"eungh.."

Sehun menampar bokong putih Luhan yang begitu menggoda dan langsung memerah begitu ia menamparnya, membuat Luhan yang kaget menyempitkan _hole_-nya dan membuat Sehun mengerang kenikmatan.

Luhan mulai ikut andil dengan memaju mundurkan pinggangnya berlawanan dengan Sehun. "kau mulai nakal, Lu."

Luhan hanya mendesah tanpa menjawab ucapan Sehun dan lebih memilih mengarahkan tangannya ke _junior_-nya yang terlupakan. Tapi Sehun mengambil tangannya dan menahannya di punggung Luhan.

"uukh.. Sehun-ahh.. _junior_-kuu~"

"biarkan aku yang mengurusnya."

Tangan Sehun melepas tangan Luhan dan mulai mengocok _junior_ Luhan dengan cepat, membuat Luhan mendesah semakin keras.

"ahh.. Sehun-ahh.. aku mau.. ugghh.."

Sehun menggeram, "tahan, Luhh.. bersama.."

Sehun semakin cepat menyodok dan mengocok milik Luhan. Sementara Luhan juga semakin gencar memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya..

"AHHH!"

"eeunghh.."

Klimaks itu datang.

Luhan langsung roboh, membuat _junior_ Sehun langsung lepas dari hole-nya. Sementara Sehun juga langsung roboh menimpa Luhan.

"minggir, hun-ahh.. kau berathh.. hah.." nafas mereka masih satu-dua. Pegal.

Dan Sehun beralih ke samping Luhan dan langsung memeluknya, "permintaanmu sudah terkabul, Lu. kita sudah menyatu."

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"sekali lagi boleh?"

Luhan melotot horor, "_ANDWAE_!"

.

Kris berdiri di atas anak tangga ke lima dan mulai menarik pola itu menuju lehernya.

"Tao-ie.. maafkan aku.."

.

_**Kriing~ Kriing~ Kriing~**_

"eungh.. siapa yang menelpon sepagi ini?"

Luhan terbangun begitu mendengar pesawat telepon miliknya berdering begitu keras saat matahari saja baru muncul sebagian, ini masih jam setengah lima pagi!

"hun-ah~ minggir.. aku mau turun." Luhan mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Sehun yang masih melingkari pinggangnya. Dan syukurnya Sehun melepaskannya.

"kau mau kemana, Lu? ini masih pagi. Dan bukannya sekolah hari ini sedang libur, Lu?" tanya Sehun melihat Luhan melingkarkan selimutnya di pinggangnya karena ia tak memakai apapun, berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah memakai boxer.

Yah.. hanya boxer sih..

_**Kriing~ Kriing~ Kriing~**_

"ah.." akhirnya Sehun paham begitu mendengar deringan itu begitu Luhan sudah keluar kamar untuk mengangkatnya. Dan Sehun pun ikut keluar untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelpon.

Luhan belum mengangkatnya, "kenapa belum kau angkat, Lu?"

Luhan berjengit karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah memeluknya dari belakang, "kau membuatku kaget!"

"cepat angkat, biarkan aku juga mendengarkannya."

Luhan mengambil gagang teleponnya dan menempelkannya di telinganya, "_yeoboseo_? Dengan kediaman Oh Sehun dan Luhan?"

"_APA INI LUHAN?"_

Sehun dan Luhan kaget begitu orang di seberang telepon berteriak, "iya, ini saya, Luhan. Anda siapa?"

"_AKU ISTRI KRIS! DAN AKU INGIN MENUNTUTMU, LUHAN! INI SEMUA SALAHMU! SEMUA INI SALAHMU DENGAN SEHUN! KARENA KALIAN BERSAMA! KRIS KINI TIADA! DIA BUNUH DIRI GARA-GARA KALIAN!"_

Sehun dan Luhan kaget sekali lagi, tercengang sebenarnya, "_H-hyung_.. _Hyung_ bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin Kris bunuh diri begitu saja.."

"_APANYA YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN! INI SEMUA KARENA KALIAN BERSAMA! KRIS PERNAH BILANG PADAKU JIKA KALIAN BENAR-BENAR BERSAMA MAKA DIA AKAN BUNUH DIRI! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KALIAN! Tuutt.. tuutt.."_

Luhan menatap tangan Sehun yang mengambil gagang teleponnya dan menutup panggilan itu, "cukup, Lu. cukup."

"tapi Tao-_Hyung_ sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu, hun-ah! aku harus menghiburnya!"

"menghibur kau bilang? Tao-_Hyung_ itu menyalahkanmu, Lu! dia tidak akan berhenti seperti itu jika kau tetap meladeninya! Tao-_Hyung_ pasti akan tambah sedih dan depresi akan kematian Kris."

Luhan berpikir jika semua yang di katakan oleh Sehun itu benar, dan Luhan langsung beringsut memeluk Sehun. tak peduli bahwa dirinya hanya berbalut selimut dari pinggang ke bawah dan Sehun yang hanya memakai boxer, "aku tak menyangka Kris akan meninggal secepat ini. Kita bahkan belum bertemu dengannya sejak pertunangan kita."

Sehun memeluk Luhan, memberikan kenyamanan, "aku juga tak menyangka."

Sehun melepas pelukannya, "mandilah duluan, Lu. kita harus ke rumah Tao-_Hyung_. Dia pasti berduka."

Luhan mengangguk dan masuk ke kamarnya sementara Sehun menghubungi Jongin, "_yeoboseo_, Jongin?"

"_hei, Sehun! apa kau tak melayat ke rumah Wu-saem nanti? Wu-saem meninggal semalam di beringin belakang sekolah! Dia bunuh diri!"_

"hah? di beringin katamu?"

"_iya! Aku, Kyungie dan Baekhyun akan melayat jam tujuh nanti. Kau dan Luhan mau ikut?"_

"baiklah, kami ikut. Apa perlu pakai pakaian hitam-hitam?"

"_tentu saja. Tapi Kyungie melarangku, entah kenapa."_

"aku tau. Pasti Kyungsoo melarangmu karena kau pasti tidak akan terlihat jika kau menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Aku yakin."

"_sialan kau! Jangan lupa nanti jam tujuh aku akan menjemputmu dan Luhan! Dan bawa mobilmu sendiri!"_

"iya-iya."

.

tak ada satupun orang kecuali Tao dan nyonya Wu yang menangis begitu dalam karena kepergian Kris. Kris pergi begitu saja setelah demam tinggi selama beberapa minggu. Mungkin jika Kris meninggal dalam sakit, Tao dan nyonya Wu akan lebih ikhlas menerima kepergiannya. Tapi kenapa harus bunuh diri? Apa Kris tak puas dengan kehidupannya?

Sementara itu HunHanBaekJongSoo baru saja masuk ke rumah duka untuk kematian Kris. Semua orang memasang ekspresi sedih dan kasihan pada Tao yang di tinggal secepat itu oleh suaminya. Mereka bergerak menuju Tao yang masih menagisi Kris yang kini di dalam peti mati dengan setelan jas rapi dan bekas memar pada lehernya.

Jongin membuka suara, "_Hyung_, kami turut berduka atas kematian Wu-_saem_. Maafkan kami karena tak bisa menjaga Wu-_saem_."

Tao menoleh tajam dan langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Luhan, "dasar kau jalang! Karena kau Kris bunuh diri!"

Tapi Luhan tak menahan tangan Tao, dia rela menjadi pelampiasan kesedihan Tao, walaupun pada dasarnya dirinya tak bersalah.

"tampar aku, _Hyung_. Jika aku memang bersalah di matamu. Aku rela mendapat hukuman darimu."

_**Brukk!**_

"Luhan.. hiks.. katakan padaku bahwa Kris masih hidup! Katakan padaku jika Kris hanya pura-pura mati! Kumohon, Luhan! Katakan hal itu!"

Diluar dugaan Tao malah memeluknya, membuat semua pelayat yang disana memperhatikan Tao dan Luhan.

Luhan membalas pelukan Tao dan mengelus punggungnya berulang, "maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Kris memang sudah tiada. Maafkan kelancanganku."

Tao melepas pelukannya dan menuju nyonya Wu, "_Eommonim_, ayo kita kuburkan Kris."

.

Baekhyun kini sendiri, berdiri di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari posisi dimana Kris saat ini di kuburkan. Baekhyun memilih tak peduli dengan Kris dan semua orang pelayatnya yang masih setia disana. Lebih baik dirinya menyendiri, tak akan ada setan yang berniat merasukinya.

"kau disini, Baek?"

Baekhyun menengang tiba-tiba. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan terdengar di telinganya, tepat di telinganya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada sosok yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun hampir berbalik, tapi Chanyeol melarangnya.

"jangan berbalik, Baek. Kumohon jangan, kau pasti tak akan siap melihat keadaanku."

"aku begitu merindukanmu, yeol. Kenapa kau melarangku untuk melihatmu? Kenapa kau hanya mengizinkanku mendengarmu dan merasakan kehadiranmu saja?"

Setetes air mata Baekhyun jatuh, rasa rindunya seakan mencekiknya.

"karena itulah yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, Baek. Maafkan aku."

"yeol, izinkan aku berbalik menatapmu."

"tidak, Baek. Ini belum saatnya."

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"aku.. baik-baik saja."

"benarkah? Kau ragu, yeol. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

"Baek, jika kau berbalik. Tataplah ke bawah. Kumohon."

"kau mengizinkanku berbalik?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"yeol?" Baekhyun panik. Apakah Chanyeol akan menghilang lagi?

"yeol! Jawab aku! Kau masih disana kan!"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun berbalik. Hatinya mencelos begitu tak menemukan apapun, semuanya kosong. Tak ada manusia satupun yang bernama Park Chanyeol di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menatap ke bawah, menemukan satu nisan hitam yang tak terlalu menarik, namun sederet tulisan disana membuat Baekhyun langsung lemas dan menangis, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun pingsan disana.

'_Park Chanyeol. Lahir 27 November 1992. Wafat 28 Desember 2014'_

.

Luhan dan Sehun dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka berdua masih syok begitu mengetahui Baekhyun pingsan di makam Chanyeol dan makam Chanyeol sendiri juga membuat mereka syok. Jadi hilangnya Chanyeol selama ini karena dia telah.. meninggal.

"Lu,"

"apa?" Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang fokus dengan kemudinya.

"kurasa kita benar-benar telah menyatu. Kris pasti tak akan mengganggu kita lagi sekarang." Ujar Sehun lemas.

"tapi tak kusangka jika ini maksudnya dengan tak mengganggu."

"kau benar, Lu. kukira Kris akan hidup damai bersama Tao-_Hyung_."

.

.

.

.

**END!**

.

.

.

Tambahan dikit (epilog mungkin?)

.

Baekhyun mengambil kunci mobil milik Baekbeom –_Hyung_ Baekhyun- dan pergi dari rumah setelah pamit dengan orangtuanya dan Baekbeom. Wajahnya lebih baik daripada beberapa hari yang lalu yang penuh dengan airmata karena kematian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masuk dan menyalakan mobilnya. Menjalankan mobilnya secara ugal-ugalan menuju tebing yang berhadapan langsung dengan laut.

"Chanyeol, pertemukan aku denganmu. Aku mencintaimu."

_**Byurr!**_

Dan keluarga Byun berduka dua hari setelahnya karena kematian anak bungsu mereka.

.

.

**End beneran**

.

.

Ini kenapa endingnya jadi ChanBaek?

Ini endingnya ga sesuai ama harapan para readers sekalian ya?

Puterr juga bingung.

Gimana nc nya?

Jelek ya?

.

Makasih buat yang follow, yang nge-fav, yang baca doang, ama yang review.

Makasih banyak!

Tanpa kalian puterr bukanlah apa-apa!

Ini balesan repiunya

Ini puterr bingung. Kenapa pada bilang kalo chap 9 itu end ya? End nya kan chap ini

**Guest1: **iya bersatu, tapi lainnya kaga

**KYJaeeee: **panggil puterr aja cukup. Ini endingnyaa~

**Guest2: **ini udah update yoo~

**Sfa30: **kalo mereka yang dimaksud itu hunhan. Mereka ga bunuh diri. Tenang.

**Ohdeer: **ya ampun! Ini authornya the sorrow of young Sehun! *bow* ini ga sampe nikah. Kalo sampe nikah terlalu rumit

**Ichan: **teriak gara2 ending di chap 9? Perasaan endingnya baru di chap 10 ini deh.. btw, Kris itu bukannya cinta ama Luhan, tapi bales dendam ama hunhan. Cintanya ama bebeb Tao~

**Baby Lu: **ini udah lanjut~

**ViviNrH: **iya bakal nikah. Tapi sayangnya puterr ga nulis sampe situ~ mian~

**Imeyyteukmin: **sama-sama. Masalah insyafnya di akhirat kalo si Kris mah

**Hunhanbby: **ini udah lanjut~

**PandaYehet88: **aduh neng. Maaf ga bisa di kabulin doanya tentang Kris yang sadar *bow*

**Erlita febriani: **kak? Aduh.. aku masih muda~ gpp baru repiu sekarang. Makasih semangatnya ^^

**HUNsayHan: **itu bukan mimpi kok. Beneran. Takut amat neng

**Luludeer2009: **kenapa penname nya ada '2009' nya? Tahun kelahiran? *gamungkin* ini udah nyatu! Paham maksudnya kan sekarang~ *smirk

**Jikyonee: **maaf update nya lama *bow* syukur deh kalo kamu suka

**Farfaridah16: **hehe.. sory buat tbc nya yang nanggung,, makasih semangatnya ^^

**Mybabydeer: **emang jadi kode-kode an ya? Sory ga update fast. Hehe

.

Aduh.. udah end ya?

Ya udah deh

Makasih udah baca!

Puterr suka!

.

**So, Mind to Review?**

**.**


End file.
